


O.C's, Self Inserts, and Canon Pairings

by LadysDaze



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Basically a profile of my paid worker for potential commissioners, Multi, commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 85,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadysDaze/pseuds/LadysDaze
Summary: A big collection of my commissions, so if potential commissoners need a refernece, I have one.If you're interested in a commission from one of the fandoms above, please check out my commission guide below. Thank you for the support and the reads!( https://technicallyflamey.tumblr.com/post/169258669834/commissions-ko-fi )





	1. Ren (Bakugou Katsuki x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Want to commission me to write something for you? Check out my commission's info page! :D
> 
> ( https://technicallyflamey.tumblr.com/post/169258669834/commissions-ko-fi )

The threat called out through the crowded space of cafeteria, stopping any and all talk. The ash blonde stood his ground, pointing an accusing finger at the newest addition to his own class. A figure he would have never liked to see again.

The one who put that muzzle on him. The one who kept his restraints tight. The one who refused to let him do anything. The one who helped in kidnapping him. 

He didn't care what ‘new leaf' bullshit she was claiming or what UA considered her current situation to be. In his eyes, she was one thing and one thing only: evil.

"What are you doing here, villain?"

His words stuck hard, not even the explosions coming from his hands loosening his word choice on the ears near them both.

The tall choppy haired platinum blonde cast a glance towards him. She bowed to him politely, her act of a servant still intact it appeared. He sneered… she didn't change and this proved it.

"I'm gonna settle the fucking score… when I'm done with you… you'll have an actual reason to restrain me!"

Bakugou charged forward, arms coming ever so close to the girl. He knew what she was capable of, but also knew she'd never do anything without an order. And now that she was separated from the League and her master… she was practically a broken toy.

However, before Bakugou could land a hit, or for her to even think about acting on her own accord, a wall of cement rose up between the two. Bakugou blasted off it, sliding back and clicking his tongue.

"That's enough." Cementos walked onto the scene. "Any further fighting will result in staff punishments for both parties involved. Take this as your first and final warning."

Bakugou rolled his eyes, deciding to split before he lost it again. He was not happy about her being here and needed to be as far away from her as possible. 

Any place where Ren was was too much. For all he cared… she could go back to All for One and Tomura… she was nothing more than a villain anyway.

Ren glanced around herself, seeing the looks of concern and whispering begin. She had not even been here for a week and already her secret was out.

It was not like she did not expect it… but she at least would have asked for a better circumstance for her dirty little secret to come to everyone's attention.

She didn't blame Bakugou for his anger. She did keep him as a hostage for the League of Villains. She bowed politely to the students around her and then retreated.

Everyone broke into manic cries of what had happened. All except for one student, who knew what she needed to do to quell both parties and hope that maybe they would go to tolerating each other instead of fighting.

But first, she needed to find where each had gone to… and what to say.

~~~~~

News traveled fast around Yuuei Academy, from who got a haircut to which student got picked for which internship. So hearing that Bakugou Katsuki had attempted to pick a fight with one of the new students went fast.

More importantly were the rumors that came from what he had said: kidnapper. It was such a simple word among the swears and death threats, but one that had caught the attention of those who had listened in.

And now the situation had grown out of proportions. And the girl with a snow white cape seemed to be the only one not currently whispering about it. Instead, she calmly roamed the hallways, a set of boxed lunches in her hand.

He had agreed to meet her for their secret rendezvous, as they both had wanted to keep their relationship secret for a while. Neither enjoyed the spotlight given for this kind of thing, plus sneaking off had its own appeal and delight.

Amelia Makas quickly found the holder of her affections on the roof of UA. His ash blonde head was on the floor, his body spread out. As she approached, she saw his scowl, obviously still angry for the new classmate UA had allowed.

Amelia didn't press him, knowing this angry hero-in-training would speak when he felt ready. He had stuffed his face with her homemade lunch when he finally spoke.

"Fucking ridiculous… can't believe UA would pull this shit!"

Amelia placed her chopsticks down, knowing she would have to have this conversation with him at some point. She only prayed she would be able to get him to understand it.

"Katsuki." She used his first name, one he was still getting used to hearing from her tongue.

"What?!" He looked at her, ruby hues burning with anger.

"You're being too rough."

It was short, simple and direct. She knew her words needed to be exactly that way with him. He was smart, but dealing with emotional things needed to be treated with blunt statements.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He growled, slamming the box next to him and throwing his arm to the side. "She kidnapped me, Amelia!"

"The League of Villains kidnapped you. Ren was the equivalent of a guinea pig and a servant to them. While I do agree she has a lot of learning to do… you are treating her as if she's Tomura or Himiko or All for One."

Bakugou's lip curled, his hand slamming against the floor. 

"What the hell makes you say that? Take her side!?"

"First of all- I'm not taking her side." The blue-eyed girl glanced to the side, her lip being bitten into. "I'm only saying this because it could have easily been me."

Bakugou held his tongue, not expecting this statement from his girlfriend. He relaxed, sensing that maybe… she had more to say of this.

"What-what the hell do you mean?" He forced out of his mouth.

"IF events had gone differently at USJ… who's to say I would not have have been a part of the League still. That I would not have been involved in your kidnapping."

"You wouldn't have! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"The me of today might not have… but I was a much different person before UA. There are things I don't like to even think about… things I did… people I hurt… and all because I thought I never had a choice.

I think Ren thought and still thinks the same way."

Bakugou shrugged, picking up his lunch and continuing his meal. Amelia sighed, leaning against his shoulder. Since he wasn't arguing back with her, it meant he was allowing her words to sink.

Katsuki was an interesting person, one the light quirk user had initially cast off as cruel, callous and uncaring, but now she knew of his true colors. He wouldn't forgive her, but at least for now… he would leave her alone.

Ren still needed to prove herself to him. And doing that would take a lot, but Amelia had faith in her new classmate. She had a sense of goodness in her, and Amelia just needed to crack that wall a tiny bit for her and everyone around her to realize.

~~~~~  
The new bedroom around her was different. It was much softer and livable then the small space in the basement Ren had been previously given. She had an actual bed, a closet, more than three outfits.

Yet, after the glances and glares, she had gotten today… she could not help but curl further into the blanket. The bed was empty, the girl much rather taking a place on the floor. She didn't deserve such things, she was a mere servant after all. Who exactly did this school think she was?

The door opened softly, revealing a classmate who had just returned a little while ago. Ren had heard the tales of Makas Amelia before, but this was the first time the maroon-haired girl was actually seeking her out.

Ren blinked, getting up from the floor. Amelia, seeing now that Ren actually was present and in the room, gently pushed the door in. The two former villains exchanged looks before Amelia sighed.

Ren looked at her curiously. The sign was different to the ones she had gotten all her life: it held no disappointment, anger, pity. It was one of relief. As if this girl was calmed at the thought of Ren still being here.

"I don't think we've been introduced yet." Amelia smiled softly, crossing the room and taking a seat on the bed.

It was very simple in the American's eyes, almost like a hotel room spread. She chalked it up to Ren not having many possessions and thus UA had provided the bedding and basic rooming materials.

"No. We haven't, miss." Ren answered back, standing in her usual form. Arms tucked at her side, head held high and eye contact as low as possible.

"I'd like to change that then." Amelia spoke, then suddenly blushed. "I-if that's okay with you! I don't want to make you do anything you are not comfortable with."

Ren watched as her skin took on a light hue, the illumination casting away the darkness of the room. Ren finally understood now why Midoriya had referred to her as someone who literally brightened any situation.

She was a literal night light.

"I'll do whatever you wish."

Amelia calmed down, a pacing emotion passing through her features. One Ren could not place, but one that left her worrying slightly all the same. Thus far, only Midoriya had shown her any kindness… so why would this girl be any different from the masses?

"When I was 9… my uncle, in a drunken rage, started destroying our home. Being so small and naive, I had jumped in to stop him. Only to be smacked as a result.

When I was 14 a classmate at my old boarding school attempted to kill me through strangulation because she didn't like me. And that was before she even knew about my quirk… and that detail made it even worse.

A few months ago, I helped in the invasion of USJ with my ex-boyfriend. When I refused to kill the students… he scared me and left me for dead."

The choppy haired girl visibly was alarmed by this confession, her posture for once being stiff. Amelia remained relaxed, her legs gently kicking back and forth.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Ren finally spoke, her formal and polite tone vanishing with every word.

"Sometimes… it helps to know you weren't the only one left behind."

"L-left behind?"

Amelia hummed, scooting over and tapping the bed next to her. Ren hesitantly moved towards the hero in pigtails, her legs feeling to have all the weight of her sins in them. But she did make it, and sat down hard, the mattress sinking ever so slightly.

"Are you assuming you know my story…" Ren mumbled, fingers interlocking.

"No." Amelia stated, her voice calm but unwavering. "I don't know hardship like you do. I have my own version of it."

"Then why tell me? Why tell someone you barely know? Someone who helped in the kidnapping of the person you hold most dear?"

"Because I'm well aware of the hardships of only being treated as a pawn in someone's game. I was a mere piece in my ex's bid for making quirk users the new oppressors of the States and you were a servant to the League.

Both of us grew up and were told we didn't have a choice. We both assumed that it would be that way forever. We kept things to ourselves, didn't try to get close to people and assumed our lives were worthless.

But there are people here who are willing to give you a chance. They did for me after all."

"I doubt they would for me. Unlike you, I have no redeeming qualities. You grew up with a relatively normal childhood. I didn't… I was sold and made into a slave for All for One and Tomura…"

"But it's different now." Amelia placed her hand on Ren's. The touch was soft, hesitant and kind, much different to the ones the League used to give her. "No one has ever had the right to tell you what to do. And at UA, the most you'll be subjected to is homework… but everything else is up for your choosing.

You can eat what you want, say what you want and be friends with whoever you wish. Ren, you already have people who are reaching out to you: Midoriya-kun, Momo-chan, Mina-chan, Todo-kun, and even Aizawa-sensei are all trying their best to be there for you.

And while I know you don't know me as well as the others… I'll be here for you too. Just because I'm dating the resident beast of 1-A doesn't mean I agree with him and his action at every moment."

Ren wiped her face, a few stray drops of liquid running down. She couldn't place the feeling in her heart. Despite the fact that she had begun to cry, she had no despair in her heart. In fact, it instead seemed almost like they were tears of happiness of relief.

She felt as if she had finally met someone who understood and someone who would listen without judgment.

"Now-" Amelia's smile widened. "-tell me about your scar, if it's okay."

Ren chuckled, nodding slowly. "Only if you tell me about yours."


	2. Destiny (Shinsou Hitoshi x OC)

He had been polite about it at first, pretending like he didn't notice or that it was just an odd coincidence that it occurred. But after some time, he was beginning to feel a bit invaded by the actions of one of his classmates.

 

As he currently stood by the drinking fountain, the period between classes giving him a moment to quench his thirst, he could not help but feel those golden hues watching him from down the hallway.

 

The girl from his class was watching silently from the stairwell, giving her some cover, though in truth Shinsou could see her and most importantly feel her gaze quite well. And by this time, he was getting a bit frustrated with her ever careful watch of him.

 

He had noticed her a few times now: hiding behind a beam, walking towards him at lunch, only to turn the other direction as soon as he spotted her. The list of times continued and Shinsou was really unsure why this strange girl seemed to be so nervous about actually talking to him.

 

She seemed sort of shy in class, never really talking to their classmates and only keeping to herself. It struck him as odd because she didn't seem like the loner type, in fact, she seemed much more like the type who would be all about making friends. 

 

Yet she never did. She would always be off by herself, not trying to get close to others. Heck, Shinsou himself admitted to not being the most social butterfly, but even he had made a few friends in their general ed class. Yet she hadn't… and he couldn't help but wonder why.

 

Always leaving class before the others, eating lunch alone, opting to do group projects by herself. He felt a bit bad for her… as it was obvious to him that she wanted to be social for her actions to him, but something seemed to be holding her back… as if she just couldn't bring herself to try and do it.

 

Shinsou shook his head, turning back to the classroom and pushing the thoughts aside for the moment. He had much bigger things to worry about at the moment, like the math test he had in a few minutes.

 

As he passed by the stairwell, he saw her jump slightly from his eyes locking on her. She tried to collect herself and wave at him like she just so happened to see him here, but even she knew that he had spotted her long ago.

 

Instead, she awkwardly closed her eyes and waved steadily to the passing boy. Her coffee hair bouncing from her movement, the locks still giving her a floating and airy look to her. 

 

Shinsou nodded to her, the classic response any teenage boy would do, but he added to it. A soft smile occupying his features when she blinked her eyes open. Seeing him gently look at her only made her close her eyes again, this time tighter and with more force.

 

Had he actually scared her? Or did she just not expect that reaction and as a result not know how to react herself. Oh, these questions were the last things that should be on his mind. 

 

But maybe the only way to get rid of them would be to actually ask her himself. As he sat down back at his desk, he promised himself to actually catch up and talk to her some more when class got over with for the day.

 

He was determined to figure out exactly what was going on this his classmate and if he had to pack up in a rush to keep up with her, then so be it.

 

The day went by slower than it should have after he made the personal vow. He felt like a little kid again, as he was so impatient. It was as if the end of the day was a promised ice cream sundae after dinner… so he hurriedly did what he was supposed to do to get his reward.

 

He quickly did all his work, and even started packing up slowly within the last hour of the day. His teacher was not very excited about this, Present Mic having called him out at one point and the entire class echoed in chuckles when their teacher joked about him. But nothing would stop him now that he was determined and ready.

 

Soon enough, the final bell for his department rang and he hurriedly through the last few items into his backpack. He tore a glance behind him, seeing that his classmate had already vacated her seat. When he turned towards the door, she was walking out of it.

 

If he didn't hurry, she'd be gone and lost in the sea of exiting UA students before he got the chance to confront her about this behavior. He had let this go on for far too long since the Sport's Festival and now it was nearing summer break. So it was about time to end it.

 

He quickly through the last items inside and charged for the door, not caring that he nearly flattened some of his classmates on his dash out. He descended the flights with ease, seeing the main entrance and show lockers in front of him. Now he just had to find her and tal-

 

"You're such a coward… how hard is it to just talk to someone?"

 

He paused, recognizing the voice from the few times he would hear it in class. It was not often that she spoke, usually only when she was called upon to answer a question, but she had at least spoken enough to know that this was her speaking.

 

"How hard is it to say ‘Hi, how are you? We're in class together… but my name is Seihyō Destiny in case you didn't know.'"

 

He pressed himself against the shoe locker's side, not wanting her to know he was eavesdropping on her. It was not the best thing in the word to do, he admitted. But this was the first time he had even heard her name and committed it to memory.

 

"You're never going to make friends if you keep this up. Come on…" She sighed, the sounds of a locker door being slammed. "... you made it this far… so try and at least to do this."

 

The air had gone clear after that, her voice no longer being carried to his ears. When Shinsou did finally turn around to see where she went, he was greeted with only an empty row of lockers and a growing sensation of feeling of slight pity.

 

All this time she was just nervous to come and approach him? She had been doing this for near months and it turns out, in the end, she just wanted to partake in small talk and various trivial things like friends do?

 

He couldn't help but chuckle softly at this, not fully coming to terms that this was her real true intentions towards him. Nothing malicious or ominous… but just the sincere motive to befriend him. A strange motive of course because Shinsou never thought of himself as the friendly approachable type… but it was better than what he had imagined.

 

All his life he had been called and told he would grow into a dark force: his quirk and looks being the determining factors in this. So someone genuinely seeking him out to just hang or talk or whatever friends did… seemed rather nice. Maybe he could learn to be a friend… but only if the ball got moving in the first place.

 

So the following day, when lunch rolled around, he made sure to keep his eye open for Seihyō Destiny. She must be somewhere in the cafeteria, where else could she be for an hour after all? Shinsou spotted her in the corner of the room, where not as many students sat and even the lighting was dimmer than the rest of the cafeteria.

 

He strode over, pulling a chair up to her table and setting his bought meal down. He noticed her blink and quickly made sure to glance up at her before doing anything else. IF she was nervous, he didn't want to do anything that would spook her anymore then she already was.

 

"It's Seihyō Destiny, correct?" He asked, voice calm and soothing.

 

"Yes. Why are you here?"

 

It came off as very hesitant, the owner of the voice even scooting their chair back slightly from the boy on the opposite end of the table. Shinsou chuckled a bit, opening his lunch and allowing it to cool a bit.

 

"We both usually sit alone, so I figured we could be alone together and leave an open table for some other group of students."

 

"Oh. That's nice of you." Seihyō fiddled with her back.

 

Shinsou watched in curiosity as she took out a tube of lip balm, her fingers holding the object like her life depended on it. She applied the substance to her lips, the smell not holding the same plain or fruity smell that it usually did. In fact… it smelled a lot like a doctor's office that lip balm.

 

He caught sight of the initials ‘H.M.' on the bottom of the tube, the dark pink engraving giving him a slight idea of who possibly made it. But even despite now having his interest peaked about his, he kept his questions to himself.

 

Now with her lips covered, Seihyō eagerly took a bite of food. She let out a happy moan, her food no doubt making her feel good. The meal appeared to be home cooked, meaning that she or a parent were good at making such things.

 

"I assume it's good?" He asked, Seihyō nodding.

 

"Yeah. My mom taught me how to cook, so it comes in handy when I need to cook for myself. What are you eating?"

 

"Just a simple bowl of vegetable ramen."

 

"Awe~" She beamed, eyes growing wide in happiness. "I love ramen noodles! They are so good and really make the meal for me!"

 

Shinsou blinked, not expecting such a happy answer from his casual statement. "I take it you like noodles?"

 

"I love them!"

 

It went silent a moment, neither party really knowing how to carry on the conversation. But ti Shinsou… it was now or never to get the answers he was looking for.

 

"Alright, I might as well ask… but I've noticed you staring a lot and was wondering why exactly? I know it wasn't for some bad intention, but I'm more just curious why you decided to seek me out instead of someone else.

 

Surely you've heard the rumors surrounding me, so why exactly did you decide to try anyway?"

 

Seihyō remained silent, her face hiding from him. She rubbed his fingers against the plastic table, her body stiff and almost unknowing of how to act or be.

 

"I-I guess it's cause I didn't like those rumors in the first place. It's a terrible thing to label someone as a villain… even worse when that person has no desire or intention to actually be one."

 

Shinsou nodded, starting to come to more of an understanding. She didn't like how the rumors were isolating him and attempted to seek out his friendship herself. It was simple and believable… yet he felt like this was not the end of the story.

 

"I-I guess you could say we were in the same boat… and still are in some aspects."

 

"What do you mean?" He asked, his meal no longer having any appeal. Now his appetite was for whatever Seihyō was going to be sharing with him at this corner table around noon.

 

"You saw my lip balm earlier, I noticed your eyes on it."

 

"It smelled a bit off to me… and had Hatsume Mei's signature on it. I take it your quirk has something to do with it?"

 

"People don't befriend me for the same reason they don't talk to you- my quirk is deadly. And just like you… I grew up being told I would make a much better villain. Yet I wanted nothing more than to be a hero as a child. It was crushing… to be told the one thing you wanted you could never have."

 

"I can relate." Shinsou chuckled, yet no humor could be found in the noise. "I wanted nothing more to be a hero… but people had other ideas. Some would go as far as to tape my mouth shut so I couldn't start a conversation with them. Childhood can be cruel."

 

Seihyō nodded, feeling strangely like she could share anything with Shinsou. It was as if she had just reunited with a long lost friend and she needed to catch him up on every missed detail of her life.

 

"What is your quirk, if you don't mind sharing." Shinsou pressed on, sensing that this information needed to be filled for him to get a better understanding of her character.

 

"Time bomb."

 

It was short. It was specific. It was unsettling.

 

"A-and how exactly does it work?"

 

"It's simple: I kiss something and the longer I kiss it, the more powerful the explosion is. And it can work on anything and everything. 

 

So to counter it, I was given this specially made lip balm… without it, eating would be a lot more difficult."

 

"It must have been hard to grow up with and attempting to use…"

 

"I don't use it. Every time it has been used was by someone else… and even then I always got the blame and punishment for it. Because in the sick twisted world we live in… it's fair to punish a teen girl for a power she never asked for…"

 

The air grew tense, even some of the other students dying down and noticing the tone shift. Lucky for the both of them, the positivity easily cleared the air again and making it seem like Seihyō's darkness was just a passing moment.

 

Shinsou came back to the conversation and cleared his throat, catching Seihyō's attention as well. She was a bit shocked he had yet to get up and leave, despite all the oversharing she had done… so seeing him still here and willing to talk to her brought a small warmth to her chest.

 

"I won't ask anymore… it seems rather personal and we're not very close."

 

Seihyō looked down, hearing him and those words didn't seem very optimistic about the future of their just budding relationship. In fact, he seemed ready to drop it all now and head for the hills. 

 

She would not blame him though if it came to that. The only friend she ever had, after all, was long gone and she was personally at fault for it. She touched the ring on her finger, a constant reminder of her sin and curse.

 

"Who was your favorite hero growing up?"

 

"Huh?"

 

She was torn from her pity party by this general question. It was simple enough, but anything would seem shocking when she had just been expecting to be left on her own and abandoned yet again. But Shinsou was still here, glancing down at his food and ripping apart his chopsticks.

 

He was here to stay.

 

"A-All Might was always cool… but Eraserhead has always been my favorite."

 

Shinsou froze looking up at her in the first emotion he visibly displayed on his face: excitement.

 

"You like Eraserhead? That's pretty interesting… there's not too many of us fans out there. He's got a small dedicated following at least."

 

"Y-you like Eraserhead?"

 

"He's my favorite hero as well. He was a huge role model for me growing up. The thought that someone with a psychological quirk could become a hero was enough to motivate me to keep following my dream."

 

Seihyō laughed, waving her hand in agreement. "I felt the same way! Though to me, he was more of a role model in the idea that those with quirks labeled as ‘evil' could still become strong forces for good. It really changed my life when he came onto the scene… I've been trying to become a hero ever since."

 

"We both really are in the same boat then… aren't we?" Shinsou held up a hand. "Labeled as villains, quirks that are misunderstood, a desire to be a hero, Eraserhead fans… and I bet there might be more as well."

 

He smiled at Seihyō, already starting to like and appreciate the person she turned out to be. Once he had broken past her awkward and shy outer layer, the bubbly and sweet inner layer was what really made it worth the cracking.

 

"Well then-" he held up his drink. "-to new beginnings and meeting new people."

 

Seihyō looked at him in shock, unsure of what to say or do. Here was someone who seemed ready to give her a chance and spend more time with her. And all she had to do was clink drinks with him in a mock toast to the future.

 

She chuckled and grabbed her own drink, lightly tapping it against Shinsou's. The two each took a long sip before beginning to eat their food and further the conversation that had been going on.

 

"So any top Eraserhead fight?" Seihyō asked, watching as Shinsou paused in thought.

 

"I have too many to pick a favorite."

 

"Top ten list?"

 

"I might be able to do that. But you have to share yours as well then."

 

"You're going to make me choose?"

 

"You're making me choose, so you'll have to narrow it down as well."

 

"Ah! You're so mean Shinsou-kun!"

 

And for the first time in years… Seihyō was able to talk to someone who she actually felt appreciate her… quirk or not. And to her, she was glad Shinsou had decided to seek her out. She was too nervous to try herself, but now that she had at least one friend… making more would come much easier for her. 

 

And if not… she at least had Shinsou by her side. And that was good enough.


	3. Kaylee P.1 (Bakugou Katsuki x Self-Insert x Kirishima Eijirou)

Part ½ Commission for Fuckinglovefandoms

 

It was never a good sign when the first thought and feeling that crossed someone's mind in the moment their consciousness returned from sleep was the wish to still remain in the dark grasp of sleep and away from reality.

 

But currently, that seemed to be the only thought running through Kaylee's head as the morning sun brightly burned on the top of her messy and tossed chocolate locks. The warmth of the outside world proving a bit too much for her at this current moment, and thus she tossed the blanket back over her head, ducking under the covers.

 

Her breathing staggered, her emotions already bubbling up, despite it only being a mere minute into this day. And yet, it was already proving to be a difficult one to endure. She'd just have to put up with it for now. She had a job and some hobbies she wanted to do today, and besides… if they knew she was already in such a low mood…

 

She'd rather not have them worry about something so stupid. She felt like this occasionally, so she could handle it on her own. She had managed to survive before they came into her life before, so how was this any different? 

 

If anything… she just had to keep her tears in. Because if she started crying, they'd know for sure. 

 

It took another 30 minutes of self-talk and self-motivation for her to rise from the large king bed, her feet padding across the floor and making her way to the bathroom. Honestly, she was proud of herself for even making it this far. Usually, the self-care was the last thing on her mind on these days, but she was actually going to attempt to shower today.

 

Stepping inside, Kaylee could already tell that one of her partners had been here earlier. Sitting on one of the racks, hanging and attached to the head of the shower itself, was a very much used bottle of Men's shampoo. It had obviously been left open by accident, the owner more than likely having forgotten to close it when he was bathing himself.

 

Seeing the print for one of those fancy shampoo's and not the generic one that looked untouched beside it, she could only guess it had been Katsuki in here a few mere hours ago and not Eijirou.

 

Katsuki had always used those more expensive bottles, as his hair tended to be a bit more hard to manage then either her's or Eijirou's ever was. She could only guess that having those unusually spikey and tossed locks made it more likely to knot and get stiff quicker. And thus he had to use this salon style shampoo to at least keep it soft and easy.

 

In contrast, Eijirou's bottle of shampoo was one found at any grocery store. The only major detail for the redhead's bottle was that his shampoo was guaranteed to protect and make dyed hair last longer.

 

The poor male loved his red locks but absolutely hated having to dye them. He had recently, in an attempt to save money, started dying his hair himself instead of going to the salon. As he had turned his hair pink the first time, Kaylee had been the one to take up the role of his stylist, despite that she wasn't one.

 

Katsuki was always there to help her luckily, as he was good at reading the directions and actually making the red hair dye, unlike the red-haired male himself. So in the end, the task became a group effort.

 

As she turned to put the water on herself, she gave herself a soft, yet melancholic smile at the idea of how truly different both her boys were. Katsuki was a morning person, doing all his personal care and chores right as he woke up and before he left for his own patrols.

 

Eijirou, on the other hand, had always been more of a night owl, except when he was exhausted. He'd come home, do what he needed for the household, take a hot shower and stay up with Kaylee while Katsuki was already sleeping like a rock.

 

It was strange to say the least, dating two boys who were as different as the sun and the moon and had the circadian rhythms to prove it. But it was always nice at times, she felt like the two of them always… nearly had all her bases covered at any time of day or night.

 

...most of the time.

 

She pressed her face directly against the stream of hot water, letting it burn away any and all thoughts. She couldn't cry… she had bothered them both enough and her breaking down would only guarantee their joint arrivals home earlier than they were due.

 

Letting out an emotional choke and then gritting her teeth, she moved to finish her time in the shower, deciding to opt out of shaving her legs today. She really wasn't in the mindset to trust herself in this moment.

 

What she needed was a distraction, something to make her forget and try to shove all her little pestering thoughts and nags away from herself. Lucky for her, she did have a job she needed to be doing at this moment, so maybe teaching for an hour so would be helpful.

 

In truth, it was a pretty amazing job to have: teaching English literature online to college students overseas. But in the long run, the idea of a job that made or gave her the option to stay inside all day, every day was not always the best option.

 

But it was at least an instigator of pulling herself out of bed. She had already given up dreams for her mental health, and she couldn't do that with this job. It truly was the perfect match for her, so if she needed to at least put on a happy smile for some kids for an hour, she could do at least that much.

 

Throwing on one of the boy's tee shirts (she assumed Katsuki's due to the skull on the front), and a pair of shorts that did not ascend past her mid-thigh, she set up her laptop and headset to go with it.

 

Logging on and seeing that her class would start in another 5 minutes or so, she relaxed. A few students were already hanging out in the chatroom, and all greeted her kindly when she logged in.

 

She responded, grabbed a drink from the fridge and opened up her lesson plans for the day. One hour. She could do one hour. Today was her least busy day, so she only had one class. She could do one class. She could get through this at least.

 

Taking a deep breath and hitting the ‘start class' button, she cleared her throat and began to speak to her students who were now listening to her broadcast and ready for her lesson.

 

"Hello everyone. I hope your day has been good wherever you are in the world. Today we're going to be discussing-"

 

The hour went by relatively well. She gave her lecture on the book she had assigned, answered questions, and reminded the class of the upcoming deadline for their paper. Nothing too bad, and now she was free… and back to where she had started today.

 

Her breathing quickened as the thoughts returned and her eyes tingled. She quickly wiped them away,  already hearing her phone buzz from where she had just been sitting for the past hour.

 

Finally calming herself down enough, Kaylee reached over, seeing a notification for a text. She pressed her lips together tightly to the name of the sender, her gut falling for already worrying him with something so stupid.

 

_ Eijirou: Everything alright with you two? Might just be me, but my eyes started watering for a second. _

 

Before she could even begin to type her reply, someone else had also responded.

 

_ Katsuki: It's not fucking me. Kaylee. _

 

Not a question, but a statement. Damn that hot-headed blond for always seeming to know it was her! Though it might be fairly easy since she did tend to suffer from long sessions of seasonal depression.

 

_ Kaylee: It was probably me… stubbed my toe. Sorry guys. _

 

She begged for this lie to work. If it didn't and they came home, she knew for sure that she would break down. They would worry about her and ask her what's wrong and she'd feel so-so-so unworthy of it. There are millions of people in this city who need their help more than her. She'd just have to suck it up for them.

 

_ Katsuki: Idiot. Be more careful. _

 

_ Eijirou: Are you okay? Do you need me to come home? _

 

_ Kaylee: I'm fine. Just hurt for a second. _

 

_ Katsuki: Put some damn ice on it and don't walk for a bit. I gotta go, see you losers when I get home. _

 

_ Eijirou: Bye Katsuki, stay safe! Love you! _

 

_ Eijirou: I have to get back to work too. But I love and miss you too Kaylee. See you later tonight! :) _

 

_ Kaylee: Bye guys, kick some ass for me _ .

 

She sighed, a passing tinge of regret passing through her at the thought of having bothered them both over something so trivial and only a bit afternoon. She needed a distraction now more than ever… and the apartment did need a cleaning.

 

It was a few hours later when she finally finished, or more so stopped when the front door opened. Kaylee was snapped away from placing the clean dishes back, seeing a speck of red hair walking in.

 

"Hey." She greeted, her voice low and calm.

 

"I'm home, Kaylee. Did you miss me?!" Eijirou greets, dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She could only assume he changed before leaving Fatgum's office and coming home.

 

"Not one bit. I enjoy the quiet days."

 

As Eijirou is about to respond, the sounds of the door opening and slamming occur once more. The last of the roommates seem to have arrived home as well, the ash blonde placing a bag of take out on the small dining table.

 

"Back." He greets the two, nodding his head to them both.

 

"So much for it being quiet." Eijirou laughs, making a comment on Kaylee's last statement.

 

"The hell does that mean?" Katsuki snarls and Eijirou holds up his hands in defense.

 

"Nothing man! I'm joking!"

 

"That didn't sound like a fucking joke!"

 

"Kaylee was just saying how she was enjoying the quiet that's here during the day, and as she said that you slammed the door… that's all Katsuki, I swear!"

 

"This true, Kaylee?!" Katsuki turned to her, red eyes tinged with annoyance. He must have been stressed today… or had to work with Todoroki or Midoriya.

 

Kaylee rolls her eyes, turning to the immature boys and continuing to put the dishes away. Her patience was already thin, as she herself had worn it down all day… and they had just now nearly depleted it.

 

"Hey! I'm fucking talking to you!" Katsuki raises his voice.

 

He had a bad habit of this: yelling and saying things that rubbed people the wrong way. And while most time Kaylee knew what he actually meant… today was not one of those days.

 

"Could you just fucking shut up for 5 damn minutes Katsuki?! Jesus fucking Christ… read the damn mood!"

 

Katsuki and Eijirou exchanged glances, and Eijirou approached her slowly and not threateningly.

 

"H-hey…" Eijirou mumbled softly, his voice very mellow and nearly comforting… nearly.

 

"What?!" Kaylee snaps, immediately regretting getting mad at him, but her own emotions were quickly betraying her. Though she and these emotions never seemed to ever be on speaking terms.

 

"What's wrong?" Eijirou brings her close to him, pressing his large and rough hand on the top of her messy chocolate locks and pressing her to his shoulder. 

 

Eijirou manages to settle her down enough to get her to sit down on the couch with him. He continues to gently hold her, rubbing his fingers through her hair, knowing full well the girl will calm down ever so slightly if he continues this action.

 

Katsuki remains quite, knowing full well that Eijirou is the better of the two at handling and helping work Kaylee through her emotions and worries. He's attempted to before, but since Kaylee will often snap at him or Eijirou, he doesn't want to risk making her feel worse. Only because 9/10 times, Katsuki will snap back and the issue will grow out of hand quickly.

 

So instead, the ash blonde sulks over the couch as well, forgetting about the dinner he had picked up and instead takes a seat down next to her. The seat decompress with his added weight, letting the emotionally unstable girl know he's sitting next to her now. And to further let her know of his presence, Katsuki slings his arm to start rubbing circles on her back.

 

With the added love and soft touch of her more emotionally stunted boyfriend, she can't hold it in any longer and fully lets the tears fall down as well. They come down in rivers, giving life to her dry cheeks and making her lips quiver.

 

She can feel Eijirou's own tears start to drip down onto her head, and Katsuki momentarily pause his back rub so he can wipe his own away. Sharing your soulmate's tears was both a blessing and a curse for her: they'd always know when she was upset, but she always worried about being a burden on them.

 

She wasn't the most emotionally stable person, but unlike someone like Katsuki who still was learning to control his own emotions, Kaylee tended to keep hers inward. While Katsuki would openly and aggressively lash out with his emotions, Kaylee would lock her away until she could no longer do so.

 

And in those situations, she cried harder and longer than most times. And when she did, but Kirishima & Bakugou experienced it as well. And while they could never feel how she was feeling, knowing that these tears were from her, was enough for them to know she was hurting.

 

And what kind of soulmates would they be to leave her feeling this way?

 

"Talk to me-" Eijirou could feel Katsuki's eyes on him. "-talk to us."

 

Eijirou could feel the grip on his sweatshirt tighten, the girl curling in closer to him and trembling. The emotions in her smaller frame starting to be too much for her form to bear, and the tears getting worse, causing all three's vision to blur.

 

"Shit…" Katsuki cursed under his breath, seeing that it was getting worse.

 

He locked his arms under Kaylee, tugging her away from Eijirou with ease and pulling her into himself now, hugging her close and tightly. Eijirou could talk to her, but damn it, he was going to hug all the shitty sadness out of her.

 

"Bad day? Or was there a reason for it?" Eijirou coaxed her softly, pressing his hand against her shoulder, now taking u the action of softly stroking her hair and skin.

 

"I-I don't know… both? Neither?" She mumbled, lips quivering and eyes sore from the crying she had already done. "I-I just feel so exhausted and tired and worn out… and I feel pathetic! I-I don't even know why I'm feeling like this… why I'm like this…?"

 

Eijirou frowned, almost in a pout like a manner. Katsuki let out a low growl, his own dissatisfaction with this entire thing showing audibly. Kaylee bit her lips, so many different emotions and thoughts consuming her entire being.

 

On one hand, she wanted them both to comfort her, to spoil her, to say exactly what she wanted to hear. She wanted to be the only thing on both their minds and for them to not care about anyone or anything except for her. 

 

But she also knew how unfair and possibly selfish that was of her. Katsuki and Eijirou had their own lives and she desperately wished for them to also let her go, tell her to figure it out herself. Because they trusted her and knew that their time could be better spent saving actual people know needed them, and not some needy girlfriend.

 

It was a terrible feeling really. This desire to be the center of your lover's world, but also not be. She wanted them to pay attention to her, but not all of it, as she feels guilty. She wants them to be with her all the time, but not all the time, because it's not fair to take away their freedom and free time.

 

She began to wonder if she was truly in love… or just in love with the idea of it.

 

Her selfishness and overbearing neediness seemed to make her more in love with the idea of being loved no matter what, but she also felt this connection to them. Their tears were connected after all, so it had to be true that she was in love with them. It had to be true that these feelings were real and not some illusion she created for herself.

 

"I'm sorry…" Kaylee mumbled, attempted to pull out of the blonde male's grasp. "It's stupid… I'm stupid."

 

Katsuki hardened his grip, forcing her back into him with nothing more than a grunt. She felt trapped in his aggressively caring embrace, and soon, another broad and worn chest pressed against her back.

 

The newly added weight, made Katsuki tip a bit, shifting all three on the couch. Katsuki was barely on the cushion now, laying on his side and teetering on the edge. Kaylee was now sandwiched between the two males, unable to move and lucky she could breathe. And finally snuggled between the plush backrest and his soft girlfriend was Eijirou.

 

"Idiot… I'm the only one who can call you stupid…" Katsuki mumbled, steadying himself to save the other two from falling off with him.

 

"And we both know he never actually means that." Eijirou snickered, nose rubbing lovingly against the baby hairs on Kaylee's neck, thus sending tickles down her spine. "So it means you're not stupid."

 

"I-I still should-"

 

"Shut it, will you?" Katsuki grumbled, lovingly rubbing her hair harshly, but in a way that made her chest get that much tighter. "If you're upset enough to cry, then it means something shitty enough has happened. I don't care how dumb it is if it made you fucking cry… then I'll kill it."

 

All went silent for a moment, the blonde having spoken quickly biting his cheek. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, he was shit at this. Why the hell did he think he could-

 

"Thank you Katsuki…" Kaylee gripped his shirt tightly, holding him close to her. "Thank you so much."

 

Katsuki's face turned a deep shade of scarlet, almost putting his own red eyes to shame. How long had he been dating her now to still get red in the face when she expressed sincere feelings of gratitude to him. God, he hated his warm face so much right now.

 

"Katsuki's right." Eijirou continued luckily. "If you're crying, we're crying too. So talk to us… if we're sharing tears, then I want to share feelings too. Cause, it seems like the only way we'll be able to feel better is with each other, right?"

 

She nodded, the boys sighing when they noticed their eyes finally beginning to dry and relax. Looks like the crisis was averted for now. And now, they could finally help her relax and feel a bit better now as well.

 

"So, do you wanna talk? Or do you wanna get comfy and watch a movie?" Eijirou asked, sensing how both Kaylee and Katsuki were unsure how to move on from here. Thank God the redhead was the best at keeping the conversation flowing naturally.

 

"What do you guys want to do?" She asked, still feeling like they deserved a say in the night's activities as well. 

 

"No. You choose." Katsuki responded first. "You feel like shit, you decide what's best for your head and feelings."

 

"Katsuki's right. The choice is your Kaylee." Eijirou moved up.

 

He stretched his tired muscles and watched as Katsuki finally let the smaller girl go. The ash blonde landed on their carpeted floor with a thud, and looked up at the two, glare on his face, but not in an angry or annoyed way. He looked more bored since he was waiting for an answer, but he sure as hell would not rush her.

 

"The movie and take out sounds good." The brown haired female whispered out, but loud enough for the two heroes to nod.

 

"I'll get dinner, you get the blankets Shit Hair." Bakugou got up, moving towards the kitchen and where he left the takeout.

 

"Oh! Nicknames from high school, huh? Well, two can play at that one Blasty McSplode!" Eijirou chuckled, ignoring Katsuki's death glare and muttered death threats.

 

"You two are dorks." Kaylee chuckled once, always feeling warm in the two's playful but loving banter.

 

"And you're fucking stuck with us, don't forget it." Katsuki called, his words once again holding a different meaning to her.

 

She wasn't the one they were stuck with, but rather she was stuck with them. Though he said it harshly, she knew what he meant. He and Eijirou didn't mind, and though they knew it would still take a while for her to comfortably open up to the two of them willingly, they had no issue trying to prove themselves to her.

 

It's what you do when you love someone. And they sure as hell loved her as much as they loved each other.

 

"What one do you want?" Eijirou asked, holding up a set of three blankets.

 

One had the redhead's own hero emblem on it, the other one for Katsuki's and the last one an older All Might blanket. Kaylee chuckled, seeing how her decision here could affect the mood.

 

"I'll take yours, you take Blasty's and we'll give him All Might's." She answered, tugging at the plush red an black blanket.

 

Eijirou nodded, taking a seat on the girl's right side, the orange, green and black blanket wrapped firmly around him. He pressed his head on top of hers, the first few pieces of his hair finally coming undone after a long day and thus falling onto his face.

 

"Feet off the fucking table Eijirou… I swear to fucking God…" Katsuki had returned, balancing three plates of Chinese food. 

 

"R-right!" The other male obeyed and took his feet off the coffee table.

 

Katsuki rolled his eyes and placed one meal down, more than likely his own as it was hot red and smelled heavily of peppers. He saw his old All Might blanket on Kaylee's left, waiting for him and he clicked his tongue.

 

"Here you idiots go." He handed the food off, before grabbing his own and putting the blanket on his lap.

 

"You don't have the blanket on right, dude." Eijirou pointed to Katsuki. 

 

"Huh?" Katsuki rose a brow.

 

"You gotta wrap yourself in it Katsuki." Kaylee gestured to herself and Eijirou.

 

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

 

"Maximum comfiness, man!"

 

Katsuki's red hue twitched, but he gave in. He angrily and noisily wrapped himself in the blanket, turning to his soulmates after he was done and stared at them.

 

"Fucking better?"

 

"Yeah man."

 

"Yup."

 

He huffed, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. Eijirou chuckled next to you, having noticed Katsuki's red cheeks already. He could never hide his feelings it appeared. Katsuki settled a moment later, drawing closer to Kaylee and resting near her.

 

And while she still felt unstable… it was a start to feeling better. And as long as these two were by her… it seemed to make her think that she'd be happy and smiling again soon. And for now, it was enough to keep her going.

 


	4. {NSFW} Kaylee P.2 (Bakugou Katsuki x Self-Insert x Kirishima Eijirou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW below.

Part 2/2 Commission for Fuckinglovefandoms

(aka the sinful part XD)

 

Dinner had been finished long ago, and the movie was quickly fading to black and the credits rolling onto the screen. Positioned on the couch, with bored looks were Eijirou, Kaylee, and Katsuki. 

 

"Well, that was fucking awful." Katsuki mumbled, having no issue sharing his dislike of the movie. Though he never had an issue ever sharing the things he disliked.

 

"The effects weren't bad though…" Eijirou tried to point out at least one decent thing, but couldn't help but agree with the blonde's initial reaction as well.

 

"The effects were good… but it doesn't make up for the rest of the shit movie." Kaylee mumbled, getting up from her warm cocoon of a blanket and stacked the three empty plates.

 

"I can help if you want." Eijirou immediately offered, but Kaylee shook her head softly.

 

"I've got it. I want to help a little bit after everything…" She mumbled, eyes glancing to the side.

 

She quickly moved away, not noticing the boys frown and watch her go. They turned to each other, shrugging and trying to attempt to come up with a solution to make her feel better. Obviously, the movie had calmed her down at least, but from how she was acting, she still felt and thought she wasn't worth the effort.

 

Kaylee hummed to herself, scrubbing the food particles away before placing the dishes in the dishwasher. Seeing that it was already a bit full, she decided to load the soap and run it for the night. She'd unload it tomorrow when she was home alone, with no job and no boys, she might as well do something.

 

Returning to the living room, the boys hadn't moved an inch. Katsuki was melting into the couch, the remote in his hand as he flipped through channels trying to find something to watch that would distract him.

 

Eijirou was spread out, his legs now taking up her space, leaving no room for her. He looked comfortable though, watching his features light up when the channel went to a show he liked, only for him to pout when Katsuki changed the channel before he could say anything.

 

She stepped closer to the couch, trying to decide where she could fit in, only for Katsuki to slap his legs, offering for her to sit on him. She rolled her eyes, knowing that the only person who could challenge and maybe surpass her own sex drive was Katsuki.

 

And if he was asking her to practically straddle him, it would most likely lead to something in a few minutes.

 

She gave into his demand though, and collapsed onto his lap, fitting in nicely against him. He simply wrapped a single arm around her shoulder, eyes still glued to the TV and what was on it.

 

"Hey." Eijirou spoke, reminding her that he was here as well. "You know we love you, right?"

 

Kaylee nodded slowly, knowing full well that they both loved her. That was the point of this whole soulmate system, after all, to find the person (or in their case persons) who you were destined to be with and love. It was as simple as that: no unsure feelings, no betrayal, no pain from a soulmate not loving you back. The system always made those connected gradually fall and get comfortable with each other, and while Katsuki and Eijirou had known each other longer, they did feel just as strong about Kaylee as they did about each other.

 

"Yeah… I know you guys do."

 

"Then stop thinking you're not worth it." Katsuki mumbled, his lips ghosting over her neck, pressing a soft but loving kiss into her untouched skin. He'd sure as hell not be leaving it like that, knowing him.

 

"Ah! Katsuki!" She tried to pry his teeth away from her neck, only for Eijirou to grab her arms, holding her in place. "What are you two up to?"

 

Eijirou's face was a matching shade of his eyes and hair, his shark-like teeth showing through his euphoric smile and bright radiating glee. He leaned in close, hands touching her cheeks, steadying her face for him. 

 

He gently and sweetly connected his lips onto hers, moving with her as Katsuki continued to leave his love bites all over his neck and now her collarbone, his own t-shirt on her body getting pushed away.

 

"I-we, want you to feel good about yourself. So just relax and let us take care of you tonight." Eijirou whispered, hands roaming downward and slipping under the borrowed t-shirt she was in, his rough hands touching her stomach and torso.

 

"W-what about work?" She mumbled, trying desperately to hold onto her concern for these two idiots who had careers they should be much more concerned about.

 

"I got tomorrow off… so I have no problem messing around for a bit… if you want." Eijirou told her, glancing down at her, looking for any hint of regret or fear in her eyes.

 

"And I don't give a shit if I'm late… won't be the first time Best Jeanist yells at me." Katsuki growled, finding himself uncomfortable on the couch. "Fuck it!"

 

He suddenly grabbed her, tossing the girl over his shoulder with ease and walking sternly off towards the bedroom, Eijirou trailing behind. The redhead took a minute to turn off the lights and T.V but followed suit.

 

"This was your idea… wasn't it?" Kaylee sighed, feeling the mattress hit her back and Katsuki sits on top of her, his legs trapping her under him.

 

"You'd like me to say yes, huh?" He smirked at her, like how she looked at him: at his mercy and waiting for him to do whatever he desired. "Though… this time it was Eijirou who suggested sex. Pretty bold of that idiot, huh?"

 

Her eyes widened, and she nodded slowly, letting it sink in that the redhead must truly be wanting to make her feel comfortable and loved for him to think of a suggestion of this caliber.

 

"He fucking loves you… almost as much as I do." Katsuki confessed, forcing her, or rather his shirt off Kaylee's body. It landed somewhere on the floor, to be worried about later.

 

"I know he does… and I know you do too." She mumbled back to him, the first prickles of the cool air nipping at her skin. 

 

Katsuki smirked, seeing as she hadn't worn a bra today, but then again she usually never did when she was lounging around and enjoying herself at home. However, known to both him, Eijirou and Kaylee… Katsuki could care less about the breasts in his field of vision.

 

"Pants. Now." He ordered her, moving to take his own attire off.

 

"Am I included in this too?" 

 

Eijirou had seemed to make his return, crawling onto the bed behind the two. His shirt was already off, in fact, it appeared he was just in his boxers now. He seemed to be a bit excited already as well, the formation of a tent already taking shape.

 

"What the hell else would you do, jack off the in the damn corner?"

 

Eijirou shrugged, saying he wasn't opposed to this idea, but that he would much rather be here with the two of you. This was his idea, after all, so he'd like to be part of the experience.

 

"Who do you want first?" Eijirou asked, knowing that the two of them needed to do this in a step by step way to not overwhelm their already fragile sub.

 

"Can I have Eijirou first? This was his idea after all." Kaylee nods towards the redhead, watching as he beams from being the first pick.

 

"Fine with me. I'll finish you off when he's done." Katsuki mumbles, moving to let Eijirou take his place and start with his girlfriend.

 

The sturdy hero didn't need to wait another minute and dove in, capturing her lips once more. He enjoyed the taste of Kaylee: always sweet and soft, no matter the day or events she had been through.

 

His lower regions rubbing against her's, the shorts slowly coming off her legs as he pulled them downward, until much like her shirt, they too were gone. Eijirou continued, touching, biting and sucking over her whole body.

 

He pressed forward, holding her in place his towering form as he dries humped her several times, just needy and wanting that growing friction in his pants to be relieved for a few seconds. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, but he at least wanted to get her ready for him. 

 

He may be craving the sex himself, but he would not be doing anything with Katsuki or Kaylee if they were not as far along as he was. Lucky for him, he seemed to be getting a good response from the person below him.

 

"Eijirou…touch me.. Please." She begged, reaching to try to force his hands on him, but Eijirou beat her to it, one hand holding her wrist above her head, the other hand running along her sides and body, going lower and lower until he reached the rim on her panties.

 

He hooked a finger and slowly started moving it down until he his eyes met her womanhood, already looking more the ready to receive him. But he wasn't done yet, he wanted to make sure to give her a little extra attention.

 

"If you want us to stop at any time, just say so." He muttered, making sure his eyes stayed trained on hers as Kaylee nodded ever so slowly.

 

Her orbs begged him to continue, her sexual desire already having been raised due to all the touches and words muttered to her. She wanted him, she wanted them now right now.

 

Eijirou slowly slipped a finger into her warm and tight womanhood, curling and moving around inside of her to try and loosened her up and relax her a bit before he decided to enter himself. 

 

Kaylee's head pushed back against the mattress, her mouth letting out a pleasurable gasp. Eijirou continued, now slipping in a second finger and making the two separate and then come together inside of her.

 

Kaylee moans in satisfaction, but looked at the redhead above her, knowing that his fingers were not nearly enough to satisfy her at this moment, she wanted and needed Eijirou himself.

 

"Eijirou… please, I need you." She moaned, begging and pleading for his cock to be in her and fill her up.

 

"If you say so." Eijirou leaning in close, freeing his fingers from her and then kissing her. Below, he was freeing himself of his boxers, now ready to enter her and get the pleasure they both were needed from the other.

 

Eijiroulifted her up, pressing her against him, his manhood poking at her entrance. Katsuki would be joining in soon enough, so he might as well make it easy for him. With a simple push and then thrust, Eijirou was inside of her.

 

Both let out low and near animalistic like moans at the sensation, the sounds of Katsuki also getting some satisfaction from hearing and watching his two lovers meet skin to skin. 

 

Eijirou didn't need to be told to start either, and right as he hit his point, he would pull out and then ram into her again. She stayed in his tight grasp, the feeling of being able to move and at Eijirou's complete control did something inside of her, and her walls around Eijirou momentarily tightened.

 

Eijirou groaned, liking the feeling of this warm, wet and now tightness around his cock. IT was perfect and he began his pounding, keeping up his pace and continuing as Kaylee's head fell back and her eyes closed out of bliss.

 

Unknowingly to her, Katsuki had reemerged and shot two fingers towards Eijirou. The redhead obeyed, taking them into his mouth and coating them with his spit. Katsuki glanced at the two while his fingers got coated, feeling himself already painfully erect and begging to join in. And lucky for him, he would in a moment.

 

While Eijirou continued his pace on her front half, she couldn't help but notice the extremely warm hand that was now touching her ass. The owner, trailing his hot fingers over her, making her whine out in approval of the added hint of danger.

 

Katsuki wasted no time in preparing her rear for him, knowing that this double team would not be the first time. He started like Eijirou did: one finger gently going in and out, and then two. Three. And then finally him leaning in close to her, filling her up for the second time.

 

"God…" She breathed, balanced between both heroes as they worked in unison with their pumping and movements on her.

 

She had never felt this full, with both of them filling her just right and perfectly. Yet… it still wasn't enough. 

 

Eijirou soon slowed down his pace, feeling that end coming fast. He crashed his lips into Kaylee's one last time as he felt his member twitch and then force his seed into her. Her stomach bubbled at the feeling, her own sexual desire to be filled giving her at least some form of pleasure.

 

The sensation of him coming into her and mumbling out her name and a few confessions of love, making her toss a glazed eye at him on her shoulder. The redhead looked beat, having forced himself to wait and then quickly let himself go wild obviously left him tired, though not to the point of exhaustion.

 

Behind her, Katsuki was quickly coming to a close as well. He must have really needed an edge off tonight if he was finishing that fast. His pounding continuing hard and fast, his hands more than likely leaving prints and marks on her ass and lower back from his quirk accidentally warming her skin like a sunburn of sorts.

 

Though this just made her more excited, making her stiffen and Katsuki groan from the new tightness around himself. The sensation of Eijirou's member slipping out of her fluidly and the feeling of his essence slowly starting to drip out of her and onto the sheets below.

 

The sensation of it all was nearly perfect: having both boys so close and hitting all her personal kinks, acting like good doms, but not actually hurting her, and finally the sensation of being filled to the brim and the allure of what would happen if her birth control wasn't in her system. A perfect storm of sexual desires, all swarming in her head as the sex slowly came down.

 

Katsuki sent off a small snarl, his orgasm rocking his body. His breathing was shallow and his hands clammy as he used Kaylee to balance himself in this world. Truthfully he hadn't meant to cum inside of her, but the warmness and tightness of his partner were too much.

 

He pulled out, seeing Eijirou had already done so, as he had reached his point a few minutes prior. Katsuki looked at the two, seeing their faces flushed and breathing heavy, making him feel even better, knowing he was part of the reason for this.

 

However, while Katsuki felt fairly good about his performance, Eijirou wasn't as positive. After all, he and Katsuki had reached their highs… but once again had left Kaylee on the dry side, despite their best efforts. And the redhead could not help but feel guilty for it.

 

Eijirou huffed, casting his head downwards. Kaylee noticed right away, ushering him close to her, as Katsuki still embraced his own orgasm first hand. She tugged Eijirou down with her, pulling herself right into the male's chest and rubbing her face against it.

 

Eijirou was unmoving, just watching her cuddle him, despite the fact that she once again was the one left without crossing that high… while he and Katsuki already had. She always knew what to do when they were getting close, the sex from mere seconds ago proving it… yet why couldn't he return the favor to her? Was he not touching her right? Was he just not good at this? 

 

"Relax." She spoke to him, drawing the redhead out of his worrisome thoughts. "It was still good."

 

"But… but you didn't-"

 

"I've never been able to." She sterned her voice, showing him that she was serious about this issue. "It might be me, though. But just because I don't have an orgasm doesn't mean I don't like the sex. Feeling so close to you and Katsuki is all I need.

 

I can always take care of myself later, but I'm happy to be able to know I can help get you both to orgasm."

 

"B-but I just wanted to show you how much I love and care about you… a-and that-"

 

"And you did." Kaylee mumbles, touching his sweaty face with a soft but lingering touch. "You trusted me enough to see you exposed and at your most vulnerable. And to me, that's all the proof I need to know that you and Katsuki care about me."

 

Eijirou nodded slowly, finally returning the embrace. His legs entangled with hers, sandwiching between each other and feeling so heavy from the event that just had partaken. The heat from sex was now passing quickly, and the cool air was soon becoming a bother.

 

"Idiots." Katsuki finally spoke back up, back down to Earth finally. "Put the damn sheets on you."

 

He annoyingly tossed the blankets on top of both his snuggling lovers, red hues twitching in annoyance and slight anger that he hadn't been included in the heartfelt message and now loving embrace.

 

Eijirou motioned for Kaylee to turn and glance at Katsuki, who now was rejectedly turning his back to them, pouting like a small child instead of just asking if he could join in. He, of course, would be more than welcomed to join the two, but being Katsuki… he was too prideful to stoop down to admitting he wanted cuddles.

 

"I do have an exposed back Katsuki…" She mumbled, trying to suppress a giggle from the blond's annoyance that his boyfriend and girlfriend were cuddling after the sex without him. "And from what I know about you, you prefer my ass and backside over my chest, right?"

 

"Shut the hell up and take your damn cuddles…" He snapped, but still embraced her after a moment, one of his hands on her, his other lightly touching Eijirou.

 

"Welcome to the cuddle party dude." Eijirou yawned, copying Katsuki and dividing his own hands between the two lovers in front of him.

 

"How the hell are you tired before me, red?" Katsuki mumbled, facing pressing into Kaylee's exposed shoulder, his voice sending light and comforting warmth through her.

 

"I worked a double shift today… unlike you." Eijirou mumbled, a tad bit annoyed by the sounds of the pout in his voice and how he hid his face in the blanket. 

 

"You get a day off tomorrow, so you got nothing to complain about." Katsuki pointed out. "Plus you just fucked, so you really have damn near nothing to complain about."

 

"Dude! You did too!"

 

"I still have a morning shift tomorrow though, motherfucker!"

 

"Both of you, shut up." 

 

"Sorry, Kaylee."

 

"Tch."

 

She chuckled once again, pressing herself further against Eijirou, and feeling Katsuki grip her tighter. The two were still learning proper aftercare, but for now, cuddling with them both afterward and knowing that one of them would be making her breakfast was good enough for now.

 

Like everything in this relationship, she was learning as they were. And as long as she felt happy and safe with them, then she didn't mind having to remind Eijirou that he could talk about the sex or that Katsuki was more than welcome to join her in the shower.

 

The relationship wasn't perfect, though no relationship truly was… but for three people who were more different than they were similar… they were doing pretty damn well. And she wouldn't want it any other way, with any other person.

 

"Goodnight Eijirou… goodnight Katsuki."

 

"Night Kaylee. Night Katsuki."

 

…

 

"Night Katsuki."

 

...

 

"Night Katsuki!"

 

The sounds of light snoring were the only response the red-haired and brown-haired lovers got back from their blond haired one. The two who were still awake turned and looked at each other, giggling at how he fell asleep so fast.

 

"I'll never understand how he can fall asleep at the drop of a hat." Kaylee yawned now as well, quickly following Katsuki to dreamland.

 

"He's always been an enigma, ever since I met him." Eijirou sighed. "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

 

"Let's do a late breakfast or early lunch. We'll meet Katsuki when he gets off work and we'll all have a meal together."

 

"Sounds good to me, there's a new cafe near where Katsuki works, so we can try there."

 

"Perfect. Night Eiji."

 

"Night Kay."

 

...

 

Morning couldn't come soon enough.

 


	5. Affection (Karma Akabane x Reader)

Karma Akabane x Reader

Commission for Violet-Ines

 

A cool breeze whipped around the overpass, causing the female who stood atop it to pause a moment, glancing out at the city. It was a warm sunny day for July, with the added benefit of the heat wave has finally passed. 

 

And since she had nothing better to do, aimlessly wandering around seemed like the perfect thing to do. Anything beat sitting at home with her parents, listening to her father scolds her for the low attendance and her mother beg him to not scream at you. It would always end up with the two of them fighting.

 

You had long accepted that your parents were not happy in their marriage. You had long accepted that one day they would get a divorce. You had long accepted that you might be the cause of this unhappiness, as you were not exactly planned.

 

Get your aunt drinking during the holidays and she lets all sorts of things slip from her mouth: unfiltered opinions, family secrets and crazy theories surrounding the government. And so when she spilled that your birth was the result of not being careful enough and that you were an ‘accident' as she phrased it, it made you start to realize a lot of things about your life.

 

But, the one thing you couldn't accept, the one thing you didn't understand- was why your parents were still together. IT was obvious by now: to you, them, the family, neighbors and even the people you passed in the grocery store… how unhappy you family was.

 

So why stay together? Why make your life miserable? Why try to make something work that clearly wasn't? 

 

Adults were complicated was what you came to the conclusion of. They thought they were doing what was for the best but in reality… they were doing the opposite of what they should be doing.

 

Maybe that's why you never were home. Instead of opting for sleeping in parks and spending the night in your middle school's literature club room. Honestly, you were lucky that the club president was nice enough to let you still be a member and crash there as often as you did.

 

But you hated going home. Your mother would drink, your father would yell and you would be used as some emotional tether or manipulative ploy to get their way, or win the argument.

 

And you didn't need that. You'd rather sleep on an old couch at school than in a room filled with items that each attempted to buy your love with. If they truly didn't give a shit about your well being, then you didn't give a shit that you were only home one day a week now.

 

Stepping down onto the sidewalk and trying your best to push past people who were walking with the current, you finally reached your destination. A small corner arcade that had some of the best crane machines and arcade games in Tokyo.

 

Guilt money piled high in your wallet, you exchanged a few for a cup of tokens and started your mindless numbing and avoidant world of bright colors, filler noise, and 8-bit graphics. 

 

Double click here, dash there, turn around and then the screen turns black. Reload another coin and try again. Defeat the enemies with ease, struggle slightly with the boss, and hook that pair of headsets just right. Wink at a few of the young kids who are impressed at your crane skills, ignore the stares of the older men, push down that feeling of choking in your throat and the splash of water in the corner of your irises.

 

All per usual in your days of bliss, and even longer now since summer break was in full swing. You could keep this up for hours, and then you'll find somewhere to crash tonight. Maybe call up a literature club member and exchange a roof over your head for doing their homework or making their lunches for a week.

 

Someone tapped twice on your shoulder, their gesture giving off the vibe of mischief and slight amusement. Moving your head to look at the person, your face seeing the image of their face upside down, as you were hanging your face upside down from the chair you were in. 

 

Locks of red greeted you first, the owner having a familiar face of the smug and audacious individual. His lips curved into a smirk, brow raised in a mix of entertained humor and a tinge of shock.

 

"Wasn't expecting to see you here."

 

As sarcastic as ever, with the face of a smiling devil, the one, and only Akabane Karma was standing before you. He chuckled as the ‘GAME OVER' text appeared on your screen, obviously distracting you enough to make you lose the game you had paid to play.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be in Okinawa?" You asked, turning back to feed into another token.

 

The red-haired boy shrugged, taking a seat next to you and feeding in a coin of his own, making the fighting game turn from one player to two. As the announcer requested you both to pick your fighter, the redhead continued on.

 

"Just got back yesterday." He clicked his tongue and eyed you mulling over two. "You're gonna lose either way, so it doesn't matter."

 

"Oh shut it Baka-bane." You used one of his more mocking nicknames, knowing well that he'd roll his eyes but carry one. If he was feeling extra annoying today, he'd call you one right back.

 

"So original, never heard that one before, (Name)." He clicked his tongue.

 

"Just because you're better at games than me doesn't mean your better at everything." You turned to him, pulling down one of your eyelids and sticking out your tongue.

 

"You know, one day somebody's gonna cut that tongue out of your mouth." His tone darkened.

 

"Oh bite me." You scoffed, crossing your legs. "How was your class trip?"

 

"Eh. Nothing much happened. We swam, ate, did a test of courage and a few of my classmates got sick, but it ended alright." He shrugged, thumbs pressing fast on the buttons.

 

He quickly added up the combo moves and within a minute of starting had knocked your first character out, forcing you to fight with your backup. He had always been better at you in some many things, and video games were one of his best talents.

 

"Did you poison the food or something?" Your voice monotone, casting a side glance at the sadistic teen beside you.

 

"We both know I'd never waste my talents on something so trivial. Though I did trick this guy into thinking he won a fight with me… only to end up making him look like a total idiot." He chuckled, obviously reliving the moment.

 

"I'd expect no less from you." You mumbled, watching as he had beaten you fair and square at the game. 

 

"Looks like I win." He smirked, getting into your personal bubble and entrapping you between himself and the game console next to you. "So what do I win?"

 

"A slap in the face if you're stupid face doesn't back the hell off…" Your eyes twitched, hand pressing and shoving his face away.

 

Your cheeks flushed, chest beating wildly as you grabbed your newly acquired loot and made your way out of the arcade and back onto the street. He could be such an asshole at times, but that's what made him so infamous.

 

He caught up to you with ease, walking beside you as the both of you made your way down the street to the residential area. You were in no way going home tonight, your mother was yelling at your father when you left and you didn't want to be home for that grudge match.

 

"So where's your hideout tonight?" Karma asked, making you turn to look at him. 

 

He was hiding a knowing look, as he knew the direction you were leading him and what you were more than likely hoping he would agree to. He had always said yes before, but you always liked to suggest and see the response rather than assume.

 

"Your place."

 

"Assuming I'd let a street rat into my luxury home, how daring of you (Name)-chan!" He teased, cackling as you puffed out your cheeks at the honorific. He knew you hated it and loved to use it to get on your nerves.

 

"Now I'm for sure staying the night, even if you don't want me to, jerk." You mumbled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

 

"I never said you couldn't. Don't start assuming now." He feigned hurt. "D-don't tell me the streets have turned you into a rough and vulgar criminal (Name)-chan!"

 

"Don't make me knock upside the head." You spoke through gritted teeth in irritation.

 

Karma laughed, turning into the familiar driveway and leading you up towards his home's front door. He took out his key and unlocked the door, ushering you into his home. He bowed like a doorman, making you roll your eyes at his joking behavior. Once inside you dropped your stuff and Karma did the same, both of you ready to relax and enjoy the night. You kicked off your shoes and wasted no time running up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. You had been here long enough to know his home and what you could get away with.

 

"I'm gonna take a shower!" You hollered, slamming the bathroom door shut.

 

You knew he didn't mind, as he always said his home was yours. And ever since you started coming over more often, you'd noticed him actually taking better care of his house. It was always in nice shape before, but more organized now.

 

Karma had made a change recently, you had noticed. It was very subtle, but it was definitely there. You were not sure what had happened this year to make him act so much more benevolent… but he was. 

 

And this change intrigued and confused you… as Karma had always been mischievous and slightly sadistic. Even when you first met him, your first impression was that he was a rude tomato haired child.

 

Truthfully the two of you had been friends for as long as you could remember. According to your mother, when you were no older than four you had been playing at the park when Karma had appeared.

 

Being his usual sadistic self, even as a mere child, when he saw you playing in the sandbox by yourself, he took it upon himself to push you into the sand. Truthfully, he had expected you to start crying, so when you instead got up and threw sand at his face… he knew you were different.

 

The friendship started off strong after that: lots of playdates, attending the same elementary school and always being around each other. However, as it appeared, as the two of you turned into teenagers, Karma took a turn for the worst.

 

He became more violent and nasty, not caring for anyone but himself. So when you went to a different middle school from him, you were glad. He no longer was the mischievous boy from the playground but a violent person you didn't want to associate yourself with.

 

And while every now and then you heard snippets about him from gossip, you never cared to contact him. He was off doing something stupid and reckless, and while you respected authority less than even he did, you didn't want to end up in hot waters.

 

So when he had contacted you a few months ago asking to catch up, you hesitantly agreed. You knew Karma and you assumed it was a trick by him in some sorts, he always liked to try and tease you. But when he actually sat and had a decent conversation with you, your chest couldn't help but reignite that childhood crush that you had assumed was long deceased.

 

Since then, the two of you got together every weekend, to catch up, play some games and have a quick meal. You'd sometimes spend the night at his house since you were not fond of home and he never seemed to care.

 

He'd never say so, but you always thought Karma was lonely at times since his parents never cared enough to be home with him. Maybe that's why he acted out because he never got the attention he needed from his parents.

 

You weren't a therapist though, nor were you in a position to judge. So you instead took him with his flaws, as he was just Karma to you. Plus he always made you feel at home when he invited you over.

 

Which was why you were so excited when you finally got to come over. Plus his home was practically a palace compared to the small apartment your family squeezed into.

 

Finally done and soaking from the nice pressure water, your dried yourself. It was still early, so you decided o instead change right back into your summer blouse and shorts, as the temperate was still in the highs. At least with the coolness of your damp hair, you could beat the nasty heat a little bit.

 

The house was quiet, no noise or sounds of someone moving around. It was unusual, as Karma usually was playing some game or listening to music at a decent volume. But it was as quiet as a cemetery. The noise of the street outside was actually louder than the inside of the Akabane home.

 

You walked with ease towards his bedroom, deciding to check here first for the red-haired teen, thinking he might be playing a game on his DS. He tended to do this while you did your own thing.

 

And sure enough, when you peaked inside the door, he was sitting against his bed's headboard, blue DS in hands and his eyes glued to the screen. You walked in, sitting on the bed beside him and watched as he played some manga inspired game.

 

He glanced at you as you watch him, his Adam's apple bobbing up when he swallowed the saliva that had built in his mouth since you sat next to him. His hands felt the small droplets from your wet hair fall onto them, cooling them slightly.

 

He quickly closed the game and put it on his nightstand, making you blink and look up at him questioningly. He usually would entertain you for a while and play until either you or him got hungry. But he seemed upset that you had been watching over his shoulder.

 

"You okay, Karma?" You blinked, head tilting and frown forming.

 

He chuckled softly, turning to look at you with a growing smirk. His gold orbs dazzled in the light, showing you that he was thinking of something no good. Your body instinctively backed away, not trusting him one bit with that glint in his eyes.

 

"Where are you going now, (Name)?" He asked, grabbing you and smiling evilly. "Let me give you a hug, old friend."

 

Before you could back away, he pulled you and turned you. Your back was pressed nicely against his mattress and Karma was hovering above you. You blink when you realized the position he had put you both in, and your cheeks burned as a result.

 

Karma looked down at you as well, his heart pounding and his ears turning red. He slowly lowered himself down onto you and embraced you, his grip seems to be more protective then possessive. His hug almost felt like he was trying to hold himself back.

 

From what that was… your mind thought of too many irrational ideas to be the actual answer.

 

"Why the hell are you so close?" You asked, closing your eyes and trying your best to control yourself under these circumstances.

 

"Because I want to be." Karma responded, pressing his form more down onto your body. "You're driving me crazy after all."

 

"You've always had little to no self-control… maybe that's why you got put into E-Class." 

 

You attempted to insult him, but the feeling of Karma pressing his face into your neck showed it was no use. His short dry locks tickled against your skin, the wet skin giving his actions perfect friction. 

 

His hot breaths dried your skin further but still caused you to squirm underneath him. He kept his weight firm, making sure to leave you no openings to escape. Under his watchful gaze, you would be staying right here under him and at his complete and total mercy.

 

"I'm the lowest of the low, huh?" He gently ground his teeth against the flesh of your neck making sure to leave the lightest purple mark to greet you in the morning. "But, I think, you forget that you're just as much of a delinquent as I am, (Name)."

 

"I never said I wasn't."

 

"You never said you were."

 

You turned your head, making your neck that much more accessible to the redhead, eyes darting to see just the ends of his hair in the corner of your eyes. He continued his nibbling on your skin, soon turning into rough biting.

 

He towered over you, having no issue taking control of this entire situation. He was always one to take command, even if it wasn't always right away. He'd slowly and gradually ease into the role of command, whether he was asked to or not. And in this very moment, it became apparent to you that you had allowed the control to slip away from you and to him.

His lips removed themselves from your neck, moving to glance at you with dark eyes, bursting with a tiny bit of mischief. And for Karma, this wasn't something strange, it was almost normal for him. The slight darkness in his eyes, ruled by the chaos of his being- yes, that was normal.

 

But the way his usually fierce and daring hues of gold relaxed so gently, made it seem as if it was someone else entirely who was currently expressing his long hidden desire towards you. He was being gentle, sincere and empathetic. This wasn't the Akabane Karma you had known since childhood, this a much more mature Karma that seemed to have grown and developed this year.

 

It was an interesting change, one that you had to admit made you more drawn to him. That slightly unsettling harshness and vicious nature that had made you pull away from him in your early middle school days gone. And instead, you felt ready to continue to rekindle your relationship, and maybe even turn it into something more by the way he was currently acting.

 

And if you were being honest… you didn't have an issue with it. You had a childlike crush on him since the day you two became friends, and now it seemed to have blossomed into adolescent love. 

 

The real question was if you were ready to take the next step.

 

Karma leaned in close, brushing his lips against yours gently. He hadn't kissed you yet, but you could tell he was trying his best to read the mood and to tell if he was allowed to close the single centimeter that remained.

 

He would even admit he was a bit surprised when the gap was closed, by you of all people. He had long expected you to be unconvinced by the idea of love due to the terrible environment your parents had raised you in.

 

Truthfully, his parents had left him in a no better one, but at least his parents cared about the other… he was the odd one in the family. The unloved and unwanted third party. For you, however, each of your parents fought each other, insulted you and then attempted to make up for it by buying you things you never wanted.

 

Karma knew the thing you wanted the most though. The single thing he himself had of lately wanted as well. An idea that he had felt slightly as he got to know his classmates and teachers better. The step that comes from caring and appreciation of someone. Someone he wanted to feel this was was always hard though, or at least until he remet you after nearly 2 years of not hearing from you.

 

The thing you both desired was requited love and understanding.

 

And to Karma, he felt as if you were the only person worth this. The only person he wanted to feel this way with. But it made his gut tighten at the thought of you not feeling the way he did.

 

But as you pressed your lips to his, cupping his cheeks with your warm hands, all doubts of this melted from his mind and he soon realized that maybe… maybe it was possible after all. Maybe he and you could give the other the love you had always wanted to have.

 

You opened your lips, inviting him in, and he took the opportunity. As he explored your mouth, the redhead repositioned himself, making sure his arms now were resting on your sides, his hands wandering.

 

His palm graced your chest, a soft sound breaking from your lips. His eyebrows lifted, the sound of your positive response to his light touching making him focus a bit more on your chest. His mouth smirked, dropping a moment later when he realized he couldn't move his mouth well while he was smirking.

 

His hands traced and rubbed circles on your stomach, enjoying as you squirmed and moaned under his touch. The way your body reacted to his light touches was positively extraordinary to him. One draw of his finger would make you arch your back slightly, or a crossing of your cheek and neck would make you vocally melt.

 

His hands finally arrived at the only place on your chest he had yet to touch. He gently pressed his hands to your breasts, squeezing them slightly. They were rather soft and squishy, a strange thing to have on one's chest when he thought it over. They seemed to be more trouble then they were worth in his opinion, but he didn't mind in this instance.

 

You responded to the attention your breasts were getting, but unlike the other times, your voice was unsatisfied and boxed in. Your hand gently pushed him, and he rose above you, and a moment later you broke the kiss.

 

"Stop." You spoke, curling into yourself and burying your face in your arms. 

 

Karma huffed, attempting to catch his breath from the make-out session he had just had with you. He moved away, giving you the space it seemed that you needed. You glanced an eye up at him. He looked back at you, leaning his head back and glancing at his ceiling as if nothing but small talk had just happened.

 

"Thank you." You mumbled into your arms, casting your eyes away.

 

Karma nodded looking at the deep red covering your upper cheeks. He chuckled softly, thinking that your current face was rather ridiculous. The supposed house hopping delinquent from his childhood getting flustered when she had been kissed by her childhood friend turned crush. It was rather out of character for you, though this act of being patient with you wasn't exactly what many people would assume he was.

 

"What's so funny?" You asked, looking at him with a timid glare.

 

"That face your making is pretty stupid." He chuckled again.

 

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know you'd come to me!" You lose your voice, forgetting all about your embarrassment to yell at him.

 

Now that was you. You'd always forget that you whatever you were mad at to yell and argue with him. He could only suppose some things never changed, despite how old the two of you got.

 

"You're such a little demon at times...y'know that?!"

 

"I much prefer to be called a devil, but whatever suits you." He teased, clicking his tongue and smiling at you.

 

It was silent for a few seconds, but it was an uncomfortable one, making the both of you felt as if you were sitting there much longer then only five or six seconds. 

 

"Thank you though…" You hummed, glancing at him again. "For stopping when I told you that is."

 

"What did you expect me to do, keep going?" He rose his voice. Though not in anger, but rather in shock that you had even assumed that he would disrespect your boundaries. "I might be a bit despicable at times, but I'm not an asshole."

 

"I know you're not. I-I just felt like I needed to say it."

 

He nodded and turned to look at you again. You eyed him, watching as he leaned in close again. He paused near your face and stared right into your eyes, a smirk rising on his features as he did so.

 

You blushed but refused to break away from this contest you had created. Karma poked your forehead, laughing again as you groaned form his surprise attack. You growled and stared at him harshly.

 

"You're way too easy to fluster, you know that right?" He laughed hard and then held his hand out to you. "Come on, I bet you're hungry."

 

"I don't need any food from you…" Your cheeks puffed out. 

 

"My house my rules." He smirked evilly. "And if you don't obey my rules I'll torture you."

 

You smacked his hand away, guarding yourself and eyeing him suspiciously. Suddenly the two of you broke out into giggles again, the mood had returned to a comfortable one. Karma strode towards the door and you followed him. 

 

"What sounds good to you?"

 

"I heard you make some good soba."

 

"The best you've ever had, and if you disagree I'll force you to eat it until you agree."

 

"I'd like to see you try."

 

"Is that a challenge? You know you've always lost on me."

 

"I'll take my chances this time."

 

Karma and you exchanged glances, each smirking at the other with determination flashing through your eyes. But before you could utter another word, he leaned down, pressing his lips against your softly against yours once more.

 

"Guess we'll have to see if you like my cooking first, huh?" He pulled away, noticing how red you looked once more. "And are you feeling okay? You're a bit red (Name)."

 

"Oh shut it Baka-bane!"

 

He smirked, knowing that he was perfectly fine waiting for you to grow more comfortable in this relationship. He had waited out worst things, so this was child's play. And like most childish games he played with you… he always looked forward to hanging out with you, no matter the game or the wait.

 


	6. Twister (Iida x Misaki)

_**Misaki x Iida:** _

It was fairly normal that during the weekends, the students of class 1-A would gather randomly in the common room of their dorm. No one really set it up to meet during that time, but when boredom struck, you tended to try and seek out something to fill that void.

As such a few students who so happened to have free time during this particular Saturday evening were lounging around on the couches, chatting and making light conversation to one another. The TV was playing some new anime, but no one was really paying attention to it, as it was heavy on overused tropes.

The kitchen was humming with chatter as well with the buzz of the oven and the sounds of the sink being run. Misaki hummed to herself, the cookies she had made for her friends smelling good. She was scrubbing the last dirty bowl when the oven timer clicked off, alerting her that they sweets were done.

Seeing a passing figure of ash blonde, she called out. "Bakugou, can you grab those out for me?"

The ash blond scoffed. "I got a date, grab it yourself."

Misaki puffed out her cheeks, the sensation of her happy attitude melting away and being replaced with sharp and painful thorns. She narrowed her grass green eyes, then rolled them. He really was a piece of work… what did his girlfriend even see in him?

But, as it appeared, Bakugou was in a nicer mood than usual. Before she could berate him or grab the treats herself, he had strode into the kitchen. And like most Bakugou things, he reached into the oven, taking out the hot pan and harshly placing it on the counter with a loud clank.

"There now piss off, plant girl…" He rolled his eyes, finally getting on his way.

"How does Blasty have a more exciting love life than me?" Kaminari whined, already having sniffed out the cookies.

He reached forward, ready to grab a cookie and enjoy the delicious taste he was sure to have. But just a few inches away from the cookie, his hand was smacked away with a slick green vine.

"Not yet." Misaki warned him, ignoring the pout on his features. "And as for your question… I have no idea. The better one to ask is how the heck he's able to grab a hot metal pan out of the oven with his bare hands."

"He's a piece of work." Kirishima laughed, entering the conversation. "But that's Bakugou for you."

The redhead glanced at Misaki as she started scooping the cooled down cookies onto a large plate, and then the female walked towards the couches. She paused by both Kirishima and Kaminari, rolling her eyes and nodding.

The boys lit up in smiles, each grabbing a cookie and thanking her with a quick bow before devouring the sweets before her eyes. She chuckled and moved towards where the remaining students of UA were.

She had just gotten to know most of them this year, as she wasn't a UA student herself, but tended to be around often because she was dating their class president. It had its perks… plus the UA dorms were much nicer than the ones at her own hero school.

And since most of the class was cool with her hanging around and being so nice to let her come and visit as much as she did to see her boyfriend, she would always bake them something as a thank you.

Her parents owned a fairly renowned bakery, so she was very gifted in creating mouth-watering treats. And as such, every time Misaki came over with a bag of groceries or two, everyone who was here that day was grateful for staying home. As they now had the chance to try and enjoy Misaki's treats.

"Cookies are done." The green haired girl smiled, thorns welting off and being replaced with light pink flowers.

She placed the plate down and watched as a few of the teens literally dropped whatever they were doing to grab a cookie or two before they were all gone. Misaki chuckled, taking a seat on the couch next to Iida. He was reading something, his eyes fixed on the words.

"Thank you!" Uraraka cried, tears of joy dripping down her cheeks. "These taste so good."

"Ah! Misaki-chan is the best at baking!" Mina agreed, inhaling the second one already.

"Iida-kun sure is lucky to call you his girlfriend… I'd kill for a girl who cooks." Kaminari stuffed down his third cookie.

"You'd kill for a girl willing to date you." Jirou chuckled, always ready to tease Kaminari.

"Shut up." He pouted, causing the music lover to snicker.

"Do we have any plans now?" Kirishima asked, wiping off a crumb from his face and glancing out at the others.

"Not a movie… I'm so not in the mood to watch one." Toru bubbled her top jumping up and down. "Let's play a game instead!"

"A game?" Midoriya thought, not sure what game would support this many people.

"Video games?" Kaminari motioned towards the Switch.

"No… let's plays a board game!" Yaoyorozu beamed, thinking of all sorts of fun but educational options.

"How about twister?" Todoroki suggested, his tone nonchalant.

"Twister?" Mina nodded. "Sounds good."

"There's one in the closet I think." Tsuyu spoke, walking towards the door she mentioned and opening it up.

Sure enough, an old game of twister was on the shelf among a few other games. Tsuyu quickly got it down, her tongue reaching and grabbing the box with ease. She was too short to reach up and grab it after all.

After a moment, everyone was gathered around the common room: pushing furniture, reading the directions, or setting up the game mat. It looked like they had a good number of people to split everyone up into rounds of four players.

"Who wants to go first?" Ojiro asked the group, seeing that everyone had suddenly gone quiet.

"Oh me!" Kaminari rose his hand.

"I'll take on this manly challenge!" Kirishima pumped himself up.

"Misaki, since your our guest do you want to go first?" Momo asked the plant girl.

"Oh… I'm not particular." Misaki smiled softly, very content with just sitting next to Iida and watching the game.

"Nonsense." Iida spoke up, placing his novel down. "Go and have fun. You're here with us, so participate as much as you want."

Misaki blushed softly, loving his gentle, but supportive kindness. A few flowers dropped their petals, but she ultimately decided to join in, knowing she'd have much more fun joining in with the others. And maybe she'd be fairly good at this too, who knew?

"I guess I could try then." She nodded.

"I'll take the last spot then!" Uraraka chirped. "Let's do this!"

The first round was fairly fun. Kaminari turned out to have terrible balance and possibly be color blind since he kept asking if the circle was indeed the color he needed to be touching.

Uraraka was disqualified after a ten-minute debate if her using her quirk by accident counted as cheating. In the end, it was decided that no quirks were allowed, and thus she got out. A moment later, Kaminari fell as well.

The final two players were Kirishima and Misaki, both proving to have great flexibility and balance despite that their quirks seemed to be rather hard and rigid. In the end, Misaki ended up having her left foot slip and he landed harshly on her butt.

Kirishima let out a short cheer, before thanking her for a good game. Misaki chuckled, nodding her head. She blinked when a hand was reached out towards her, and she timidly grabbed it.

Iida pulled her up, offering his congratulations for making it so far. Misaki flushed, covering her face as more petals danced off of her. Iida smiled softly, knowing well his girlfriend did this when she got particularly flustered.

"Want to sit and watch for a bit?" He offered, pulling her towards the couch still by the game.

"Y-yeah." Misaki nodded, blush still present but less harsh then from a moment ago. "I'd like that."

The game went on as usual and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Mina were next. And thanks to her breakdancing skills, Mina beat the boys without breaking a sweat.

The next round found Midoriya, Todoroki, Tsuyu, and Iida. All four went on for a while, using their brains and brawns to keep up, but in the end, Tsuyu's flexibility seemed to prove too much for the boys and all forfeited to her.

A couple of the girls played together: Momo, Toru, Jirou, and Mina… but it was quickly shut down when Mineta was caught trying to snap pictures of the girls and the ‘sexual' positions he thought some of them to be in.

Tsuyu and Uraraka promptly used their quirks to throw him outside and thus locking the boy out. It was decided that he could come back when the game was over… to which no one disagreed.

Finally, things seemed to be calming down. But it was decided that one more round might be fun. Uraraka had suggested for herself, Deku, Iida, and Misaki to go as the four of them had yet to play together, despite how close they all were.

Iida agreed right away, seeing that if they left this unsettled, it would not be right. Meanwhile, Izuku and Misaki exchanged blushed glances, not sure how they could possibly function properly with their significant other playing with them. They were screwed either way… but they couldn't say no to those excited faces.

And soon the game began.

Soon enough, Izuku was over Uraraka causing both to blush darkly. Uraraka had attempted to move her right foot, but due to the close proximity with her own boyfriend, lost her concentration and kicked him.

Izuku fell onto of the brown haired girl, exploding in a red hue and apologizing as much as he could. Uraraka was apologizing back, saying that she hadn't met to kick him. The two crawled off the mat together, blushing badly and riddled with embarrassment.

Thus leaving only Misaki and Iida. Iida smiled through the slight pain his twisted arm was giving him. Misaki smiled back, glad that she was on the other side and away from Iida. She would for sure break into a dark blush if he was as close as Midoriya had been to Uraraka.

"Right-hand blue." Jirou spoke, watching as Iida had to shift his entire body to fulfill the action.

And as it appeared, Misaki had jinked herself. Because now rubbing against her side and then leaning over her a bit was Iida. And just like that, the flowers bloomed as if it was the first day of Spring.

"I must apologize for this situation." Iida mumbled, his own cheeks tinting red.

He saw a large number of flowers growing off his girlfriend and as a result falling from her onto the mat below. He really did seem to make her flustered after all.

"Left-hand yellow." Jirou called to Misaki.

Misaki sighed, seeing that yellow was right next to her, and now she wouldn't be stretching her left hand out super far anymore. She placed her hand on the dot and breathed in relief.

"Right foot red."

Iida moved but was unable to see the pile of petals that had gathered near the red spaces. And once he put his foot down, the petals provided no friction and as a result, made him slip.

He pressed his arms like a cage around Misaki, his knee rubbing against her leg and his large legs holding down her own. He looked to be straddling her a bit from the angle everyone else in the room could see.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" Iida was up on his feet immediately, hands waving and face glowing red.

Misaki nodded and got up, pacing towards the bathroom. Her hair was full of red roses and the petals fell off as she walked. She tried to calm her blushing face and her rapid beating heart… but it was no use.

She was flustered beyond what she could comprehend and as a result needed to cool herself down with a few splashes of cold water.

"Well, I guess Iida wins." Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"Huh? Why is that?" Jirou asked.

"Misaki used her quirk, and as a result, Iida slipped on her petals." The tall girl answered.

"I don't think she wanted it to happen the way it did though…" Todoroki thought, seeing as the night had ended on a rather awkward not for both Iida and Misaki.

To him… it was better awkward than in flames. Therefore the night was a success.


	7. Pool (Misaki x Iida)

Misaki x Iida

The pool was filled with the sounds of splashing, yelling, and hysterical laughter from the commotion. For the first time since starting at UA, the students of class 1-A had decided to take a day and just relax by the pool.

No training or silly competitions this time. Just a good and normal pool day for a bunch of teenagers, even though everyone still opted to use their UA issued swimsuits, as it was easier than bringing ones from home. Even Misaki had been lent one by the girls of class 1-A, as they didn't want to make her the prime ‘eye candy' of the day.

Misaki had been grateful, happily slipping on her non-fanservice attire and giggling at how she matched with the other individuals in the changing room. The seven other girls were talking amongst themselves, not a care in their minds.

"Awe I feel so exposed." Amelia mumbled, hovering her hands over the set of stab scars she had on her chest. "Does it look bad?"

"No, not at all!" Uraraka patted the girls back, her reassurance bringing a smile to the maroon-haired girl's face. "You always look cute."

Amelia laughed, poking the brown haired girl in her cheek. "Well, the cutest one here is you~"

Uraraka and Amelia continued their supportive comments of the other while the rest of the girls shook their heads in false annoyance. In fact, it was rather nice to feel like they all had such a supportive environment with the others.

"What about you, Mi-chan?" Tsuyu walked over, glancing at the girl with soft buds coming out of her hair, as it is tied as to not drag through the water. "Are you ready for a day at the pool?"

"Oh yes, thank you all for inviting me. My winter break has been rather boring." She smiled, thinking of how the most exciting part thus far had been her baking adventures.

"Well you've pretty much been part of our class for nearly all our out of school adventures this year, plus you're dating the class prez… so it kinda makes sense for you to tag along." Jirou smiled, twirling a headphone jack as Yaoyorozu finished tying her hair behind her.

"Yes indeed. It's always a pleasure to have you come along." Momo agreed, nodding.

"Are we ready?!" Toru bubbled her from jumping up and down from the entrance to the locker room. "I really wanna see if they made the pool indoors like Kaminari-kun said!"

"I guess we'll find out soon!" Mina shouted, smiling brightly at her fellow females. "So let's hurry it up slow pokes! It's supposed to snow later today and I don't wanna walk home with wet hair in the cold!"

She waved her hands around like a small child would, obviously just as impatient as the floating swimsuit next to her. Both girls now chanting for their peers to finish already so they could get into the apparently newly covered and heated pool.

Finally, all eight girls finished and walked out together, talking amongst themselves as they went. Soon enough, they were standing at where had one point been outside but was now covered by an insulated glass dome. It was truly amazing to think that six months ago, this place was completely different.

"Wow… UA must have a good budget to be able to pay for things like this…" Misaki mumbled, knowing her own small hero school could barely afford field trips and textbooks.

"Well the school gets a lot of government grants, so it's only natural for them to be able to splurge a bit on something like this." Iida walked forward the girls, Midoriya and Todoroki at his sides.

"I'm jealous…" Misaki whined, seeing her boyfriend had been one of the first boys to make their grand entrance to the pool.

"I'm sure you're school has some good points!" Midoriya spoke, trying to cheer up the plant girl.

"Deku-kun is right!" Uraraka clapped her hands together. "And besides there are plenty of things UA isn't good at! It's not perfect."

"Really like what?" Misaki attempted to figure it out herself but in her opinion… this school was perfect.

"Like properly dealing with harassment complaints…" Jirou muttered, turning a quick gaze to Kaminari who was holding Mineta by the neck.

The grape-like boy had a camera in one hand, trying to keep Kaminari's grip out of it, but Mineta was too quick, as whatever he had taken a picture of seemed to have made him oh so protective of it. And if Kaminari was trying to get it away from the pervert… it meant it was bad.

"Amelia." Mina harshly spoke, looking at the redhead who had the same deep scowl on her face.

"Got it." She spoke, her hand temporarily glowing in a black light before aiming for the camera.

Her small beam of light hit it perfectly, being sucked into the camera before slowly but surely the device rusted and turned to dust right before Mineta's eyes. The small boy got down on his knees crying about his lost shots and glaring at the read head.

"You've gotten pretty good with your quirk." Todoroki mumbled to her, the redhead nodding.

"It's called training with your intense boyfriend…" She muttered, images of the over the top blonde yelling at her to ‘catch up' to him flashing through her memory. "What am I ever going to do about him?"

Amelia puffed out her lips, shrugging sarcastically. However, it was short lived as suddenly her poolside conversation had turned into her hitting the water suddenly. She popped back up a moment later, looking up to see said boyfriend.

"You talking shit about me, dumbass?" Bakugou yelled, his fist balled.

"No." Amelia mumbled, reaching and grabbing his ankle. "You need to cool down though."

She pulled him into the water a second later, those darn white gravity circles helping her move the boy towards the water. Bakugou exploded back to the surface, yelling something about drowning the girl as Amelia giggled, swimming away from him. It was obvious that he didn't mean it and that she more than knew it.

Watching the two interact made the others watch in confusion and entertainment. What a chaotic, interesting and strange couple they were…

Misaki sighed, watching as Bakugou finally grabbed Amelia and splashed her with all his force, only for the girl to do the same back to him. Soon an all-out water war had started between the two.

"Sometimes I worry about Kacchan… other times I worry for Amelia-san." Midoriya mumbled, the growing headache starting.

"They are definitely...unique together." Todoroki spoke, ironically since he himself was rather unique as well.

"Awe come on guys!" Uraraka cheered. "They're made for each other! Who else could handle Bakugou's aggression and Amelia's self-loathing like the other?"

"I don't know… I think Iida and Misaki are much cuter together." Mina's sly smirk grew on her face, seeing as the plant girl had been watching the other couple with slight envy.

"H-huh?" Misaki nearly jumped, a few buds popping out of her head, soft yellow petals falling.

"You two are so cute! Way cuter than Bakugou could ever hope to be! And besides, Amelia loves those delinquent types… therefore you and Iida win the cutest couple by default!" Mina explained, seeing as Misaki was growing redder and even Iida had a soft pink dusting his cheeks.

"That's enough, Mina." Yaoyorozu touched the pink haired girl's shoulder. "You're embarrassing them."

Mina nodded, waving off the two as she made a sprint for the water. She made a huge cannonball, sending ripples through the water from her impact. Somewhere off in the distance, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero clapped and hollered in support.

Misaki fanned her face, trying to get Mina's words out of her head but to no relief. The images of her and Iida happily lounging in the water together and having a playful splash fight were filled to the brim in her head.

Lightly touching her shoulder affectionately, Misaki turned to look at Iida. Apparently, in her lovestruck escape from reality, she hadn't noticed that the others had all left as well now. Thus leaving the two alone by the deep end of the pool.

"Would you like to go in?" Iida offered her his hand, smiling at her.

Misaki chuckled softly and nodded. She placed her hand on Iida's and he led the two towards the end of the pool where it wasn't as crowded. As Misaki looked closely, she couldn't help but internally laugh at how much of a cute dork her boyfriend was.

He had on his standard swim cap, and as she passed by where he had left his towel, she saw an emergency first aid kit in case the moment arose. He truly was the most considerate and responsible person she knew and she loved him for it.

She hopping into the water as Iida slowly descended in. He watched with interest as the buds in her hair turned to water lilies to fit more in the current environment she was in. Her quirk was always so interesting, but seeing how she was literally adaptable to any environment made her more so.

"I didn't know your plants changed based on the environment." Iida spoke, reaching forward and taking a lock of the girl's hair into his hands, seeing as the water lily slowly opened up its bud to him.

Misaki awkwardly chuckled rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, they want to live no matter where I am, so my quirk sometimes changes them."

"That's amazing!" Iida nearly shouted. "What type of flowers do you have if you're in a desert for example?"

"Oh. Usually the type of flowers that bloom on cactuses." She smiled.

Iida waved his hands around animatedly as he and the sweet plant girl he had come to love continued on in their conversation. Each completely forgetting about the twenty other students who were around them.

"Jesus… they need to get a fucking room…" Bakugou muttered, nearly out of breath from chasing his girlfriend.

"Says the guy who was trying to drown his girlfriend…" Kaminari snickered.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh, Amelia! I can't express how much I love you so instead-"

And with that, Kaminari's head was shoved under the water, the attempt on his life made by the red-faced explosion student next to him.


	8. Iida x Maho

Iida Tenya x Fukuhara Maho

For @normaltea

 

   When Iida Tenya had stopped by his girlfriend’s room to see what she was up to, he never expected that his day would take the turn it did. But seeing as he was carrying yet another trash bag out of the room and into the hallway, he was sure that in some way… he was meant to do this.

 

   “I will not allow my significant other to live in such a state!” He cried, turning to Maho with a determined look. “Though… I still don’t know what is the proper way to dispose of these cards…?”

 

   Maho shrugged, scooping a couple more cards from the Aces into another bag. Iida had already helped her organize and separate all the cards that had been in her room. Not to mention he had managed to put all the spades, clubs and hearts into separate bags himself in the time it took her to finish the aces.

 

   “Done?” Iida asked, crouching down and taking the bag from the smaller girls hands.

 

   Maho watched with ease as he worked fast, fingers twisting and turning the ends of the plastic bag with skill. Soon enough, the bag was tied and out of the room faster then she could blink. Iida had always been a quick one… especially when it came to cleaning.

 

   Though she didn’t mind too much, as Maho did as well not enjoy messes very much. However, thanks to her quirk… it seemed a lot fo the time that her quirk created more messes than anything help. Another reason to be annoyed by it she supposed.

 

   As Iida moved to the trash room, hoping that these bags of cards would be accepted, Maho glided towards her bed. She bounced against it as her back collided with it, looking towards her ceiling. Though… her mind was elsewhere… and more focused on how once more… she had proven to be more trouble the help with her quirk.

 

   She would not go as far as the say she hated her quirk… it did have its high points. Such as always being able to cheat at card games or do magic tricks… but anything else seemed like a stretch for her.

 

   The most she could do to cause harm to her enemies was throw the sharp and weighted cards and hope they would cut them. Or produce enough of them from her wrists and hope the opponent would slip and fall on the cards.

 

   But in the end… her quirk was just… lackluster. Nothing cool or flashy like most heroes had… or resourceful that would give her a shot at being a hero. Just a normal girl with a normal quirk… truly a curse in this world of heroes and quirks.

 

   “Are you okay, Maho-kun?” Iida’s voice brought her back to reality.

 

   She nearly leaped up at his voice, his lack of volume control seeming to scare her to her wit's end at this moment. Iida held his hands out, giving an apologetic smile seeing as he scared the poor girl. But as Maho turned her head away his smile vanished, knowing that look all too well.

 

   She was looking down upon herself.

 

   Iida sighed softly, coming forward and sitting on the edge of the girl’s bed. He looked towards the light-haired female, blue eyes seeming to ask her for permission to come further on her bed. And knowing Iida, that was actually what he was asking to do. And so with a soft nod of her head, Iida was next to Maho.

 

   His arms were large and fit around her perfectly. He didn’t squeeze her too tightly and definitely didn’t feel like he wasn’t close. Iida’s breathing was slowing down as he got comfortable, placing his chin on top of her frilly locks.

 

   “Want to talk?” He asked, voice as gentle as he could make it.

 

   Maho made a noise of disapproval, instead, turning into Iida’s chest and pushing her face as far into it as she could. His heartbeat thumped a bit faster, making her inwardly smile thinking about how Iida must be blushing from her contact.

 

   “This is… this is perfect for right now.” She spoke to him, feeling as if nothing in the world was a bother at this moment.

 

   It was just her and Iida. No quirks. No peers. No school. No nothing. Just the two of them in a perfect little space with some comfy pillows and blankets. Their arms and bodies intertwined and their heart's beating so fast that each had a feeling that their partner would no doubt hear it.

 

   “Well…” Iida coughed into his hand, trying to clear away his dazeful mind and refocus on why he crawled into bed to cuddle. “I’m always here if you need me you know. No matter what…”

 

   “I know Tenya…” Maho whispered, the sincerity and adoration in her voice purring. “And I can’t thank you enough for everything you do for me…”

 

   “Well, it's not like I could let you live in this mess of a room…” Iida joked, though part of him really feared to come by one day and finding his love under a pile of cards, barely able to breathe.

 

   Maho giggled, looking up and placing a gentle kiss on Iida’s chin. Her lips pressing against his chiseled jaw, the coolness of his skin disappearing under the warm peck she had given him. 

 

   “I’m not talking about just helping me clean, Tenya!” She rose her voice a tad, showing she was still laughing at his little tease. “I’m talking about this…”

 

   The voice grew quieter, eyes once more looking up to meet the male’s. The eye contact was comfortable, and neither dared to break it… at least not yet. This moment seemed to slow down each enjoying this feeling bubbling inside of their chests.

 

   “...you’re always here for me..and I can’t thank you enough.”

 

   Iida’s face softens, a heartfelt smile adorning his features. He leaned downward next, this time it was his turn to give a kiss. Just a smile on top of Maho’s forehead. He pulled away, pushing his own forehead against her own next.

 

   “I’ll always be here to help you… it's what you do for the person you love after all.”


	9. Kaiden Jensen x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Tumblr. Kaiden from Entangle (Bakugou Katsuki x reader)

_Never thought I’d be writing for Kaiden again.. wowza. Anyway... I feel the need to say this since I think it skipped over a few people... but please... **Kaiden is not meant to EVER be considered a good person to date or a good person at all**. He doesn’t feel love or kindness... he pretends to in order to further his own goals. he’s an interesting character to write, but there’s a reason why I personally don’t like him and what he stands for._

_[Want to read where Kaiden is from? Click here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636037/chapters/26170170) _

* * *

 

##  _**Kaiden Jensen:** _

You adjusted the cape on your back, making sure it was on properly. A long flight in a cargo plane was enough to make you feel contained and sore. And now having to adjust your strangest piece of attire, you just knew you were ready to once more ready to get off this aircraft and onto solid ground again.

But… you still had another two hours to go. Another two hours till you reached Japan. It was strange to you, thinking about how this was where your father was born… your uncle… where your parents met and where you by some miracle had dual citizenship too. Your father wanting you to experience his culture as well as your mothers… always the eager man.

But… until now… you had never once stepped foot in Japan. Aside from a single visit when you were four, but you didn't count it. You didn't remember a single thing about that trip… so to you… this was the first time you were in Japan.

"Nervous?" A voice to your left muttered to you.

You hummed, rubbing your fingers through Carlin's locks, making sure your hands were covered in a pair of gloves as to not be affected by the small boy's quirk. Your (Eye color) eyes drifted to the male next to you.

Chocolate brown hair, olive green eyes and skin as fair and slightly tanned as you could think. He would definitely not stand out amongst a crowd if he wished… but knowing Kaiden, he strived to be in charge and in the spotlight.

"I suppose so…" You sighed, resting your head back and looking at your other companions.

Suzette and Kendra had fallen asleep against each other, huddled together for warmth. The bash was looking out the window, seeming too distracted with his thoughts to notice anything. Carlin was practically sleeping on you, holding your leg tightly as he dreamed. Next to him was Carla, who was cradling her voodoo doll as she slept against two crates. A little ways away was Imogen and Ace. Each with headphones in and a video game in hand, much too invested in the music and game to pay attention.

So it looked like once again… it was just you and Kaiden. The first two…

You glanced at him, seeing as his hand slowly made its way to the one next to him. His fingers traced your skin, coldness making you shiver a bit. His hands were always cold… more than likely because he never wore enough layers to keep himself warm. But the olive-eyed boy never seemed to mind.

* * *

 

"So what are we doing again?" You asked, glancing at Kaiden once more.

"Some potential group would like to meet us and see if we'd be any assistance to their cause. They wish to bring on a world without heroes… and seeing as we wish for the same thing… I thought it would be nice to even see if they have the moxy to stand with us."

"It's going to be different here…" You told him, fist balling up at the mere thought of how stained Japan had become thanks to their obsession with heroes. "They worship heroes here… all these people want are to be heroes or saved by heroes or support heroes. They don't know the cruel truth…"

Your mind flashed to memories of a stormy night, flashes of lighting waking you from your sleep. And while you were not afraid of the lightning and thunder outside of your tropical home… the sounds of breaking glass, screaming, and quirks going off… that did scare you.

All those years ago… your father being wrongfully accused and your mother died. And all for those heroes to come out on top. They were all overzealous bigots. More concerned with themselves than actually helping people.

You let out a staggered breath as Kaiden watched you with devious eyes. He wouldn't lie to himself that he was hoping for you to become more agitated and consumed by the darkness inside of your heart. The thought of bringing you to a society of hero worshippers and thus making you a bit more unstable… was too good to pass up.

The quirks of yours...that wonderful light manipulation and the destruction of your bad luck… always fueled by emotions. Meaning if he pushed you a bit more and got you to unleash your personal hate on whatever Kaiden saw fit… it would be perfect.

It was like meeting you all over again. He could remember that night so clearly now. He had gone to the same boarding school you had in New York City… only thing was he was a year older than you… so he never really saw much of you.

And being in a placed were quirks and those with quirks were hated… he kept his ability to himself. Or at least until the right moment rose. And sooner than he expected… it did. In the form of a news story.

Apparently, one of his underclassmen had gotten stabbed… the suspect apparently having fled after not only stabbing a shard of glass into the victim's side but using her quirk on her.

It was then that he decided to seek this murderous quirk user out… as he wanted to see who exactly had possessed such a gift like himself. And it led the male to you… a girl not even 9 months younger than him hiding at a park.

Her clothes were bloody and eyes dull. Her body slowly losing its color as he stood there and watched her get more and more soaked by the rain as it poured down. She didn't speak to him… but just judging by the deep red marks on her neck and her torn school clothing… he could understand why she acted the way she did against her peer.

It was this way for all of them. Well… all of them except for him.

Kaiden had grown up in a rather well off family… the only difference being that he was the son of not his father… but rather the groundskeeper his mother had an affair with. Despite it, his other father had raised him as his own. And even when his quirk developed… he still raised Kaiden.

Or at least until Kaiden left… seeing and beginning to understand that he was much more powerful then his mother of his real or other father could ever be. He had learned firsthand that the strong will eat the weak… and in this case… as you looked at him with fearful and hating eyes… the strong would use the weak.

"Hey…" He had spoken to you, holding out a hand. "Want to change this shit world into what you've always wanted it to be?"

He watched as your face seemed to morph into awe. Like the words of a profit… you ate them up. And for the next two years...you continued to eat them. Every little reason as to why he needed to rob this place, or kidnap these people, bomb that location, or even threaten to kill an innocent… you listened.

His words always seeming to make you believe in him, your emotions making you desire to be loved and cared for. How easy was this… letting this girl feel how she had always wanted to feel simply by giving a quick kiss or muttering an ‘I love you, (Name)' and she would do whatever he asked.

But… as the situations became worse, your began to resist him. And so Kaiden took it up a notch. His affections became physical… hugs, touches, grabs, and all the like. All to keep you caged to him… sometimes literally. And soon… you continued to obey, continued to assume he was the only one who would ever love you.

It was almost too easy.

"Just do as I say… and we'll make Japan fall before us." Kaiden coaxed you, sliding closer to you.

You stiffened as he snugs an arm around you, squeezing you tightly and bringing you closer to him. You couldn't do anything but deal with it, knowing better than to tell him of your aversion to physical contact.

But he was Kaiden… and he loved you more than anything in this world. He would never do anything to hurt you… he just wanted you to feel safe and comfortable again. He wanted what was best for the world… your small family of misfits, and most importantly you and your future with him.

Nothing would ever drive you two apart… you'd be together forever and nothing would change that. It was you and Kaiden against the world… because no one else in this world gave a damn about you.

You had known that for a while… and Kaiden did to… the only difference was… he had no reason to not help himself to further his goal. Especially when a power piece had fallen right into his hands…

...and all he had to do… was just allow his tongue to drip ‘I love you' a few times a day.


	10. Keiko Mikan x Midoriya Izuku

Keiko Mikan x Midoriya Izuku

Running errands for the teachers of UA was never an easy task. The main building was made up of four fourteen story towers, and the organization of campus was done in the worst way possible.

But as she carried a stack of complete grades for the resident English teacher, Present Mic, the golden-haired girl seemed to not mind her errand girl status. Maybe it was because she had been rescued and raised by these heroes so many years ago that she felt like she owed them something… And at least this way she was paying them back a bit.

Even if it was just dropping off grades to be computed into the system later on. But it was something and she could feel at least like she wasn't such a burden on her guardians. And so she ascended the last flight of stairs towards the teacher's lounge on the 10th floor of the south tower.

Mikan made quick work of entering, waving to a working Midnight, and then left the room. She did have to head back to Toshi-sensei's home soon after all. And after the week he seemed have… nearly getting caught and running low of his time limit thrice… she was sure he'd appreciate it if she started making his favorite for dinner tonight.

Mikan's mind filled with items she'd pick up at the store on her way home, and if the small amount of yen left in her wallet would be able to cover it all. So preoccupied with her dinner planning, she didn't notice the sounds of a few peers running down the hallway.

And it was too late for her to react as one of them collided with her, his skin connecting with hers. The boy laughed, muttering a half-assed apology. His other buddies tapping her on her shoulder as if trying to apologize for their idiot friend. And as they wandered away, they had no idea what exactly they had done to the bluebell eyed girl.

Mikan held her held, eyes shutting fast and her head beginning to throb. The mere skin contact that barely lasted two seconds each wasting no time in delivering sounds, smells, visions, and pains into her mind and outflowing into her body.

Her back collided with the nearby wall, shaking her head back and forth. It hurt… it hurt so much. A flash of a little boy nearly drowning one summer and his father pulling him from the depths. Another boy having to witness his sister's death in a car accident when he was too young to understand how cruel this world could be. And finally, another boy trying to deal with his own mental battles and not yet understanding that this battle was more than mind over matter.

Every instance of life-threatening or changing events having been copied and placed into her own body… like a thief who stole one's innermost secrets. Only she never meant to, thus making her more of a kleptomaniac… though the things she stole were in no way valuable… especially to herself.

"Keiko-san?" A voice crackled through her vicious memories of the past and present. "Are you alright?"

Mikan managed to open one of her eyes, body trembling and hands gripping her hair like her life depended on it. In front of her stood an emerald-eyed boy, his hues seeming to look very worried about her and her wellbeing.

"Midoriya...san?" She mumbled out, voice strained.

Midoriya's eyes widened by the sounds of pain dripping from her tongue and how tired her usually calm and serene baby blue eyes were whenever he had run into her before. She...she didn't look good.

"Let me take you to the nurse… you don't look so good." He breathed, reaching his hand forward.

Mikan froze up, having experienced flashes of Midoriya's life before. Though it was from Toshi-sensei's perspective or a general vision from another party… she knew of the pain and suffering Midoriya willingly put himself through for the sake of others.

And while he was attempting to help her at this moment… she could not risk increasing this splitting headache anymore. If it increased anymore… she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand.

Midoriya observed his peer close in on herself, scooting back from him and his outreaching hand. He blinked, not understanding why she seemed to be doing this. It was obvious she was in pain and needed some help… but here she was not wanting him to…

Touch her?

Midoriya sucked in a breath, his mind clicking on an idea. He wasn't sure what her quirk was… but maybe… maybe it had to do with touch. And because of it… she didn't want him to touch her.

Mikan observed the male suddenly take off his uniform tie and meticulously wrap it around his hand. When finished he gave it a look over twice, making sure no part of his skin was shown. And when he deemed it good, he reached out once more.

"Here… maybe now your quirk won't affect you." He breathed out, seeing her nod through the pain.

"Y-yeah…" Mikan spoke, eyes squinting as three of Midoriya's hands appeared from how dizzy her vision was getting.

Lucky for her, Midoriya met her halfway. The soft fabric of his tie making for a perfect cancellation of the downside of her quirk. Midoriya gently led her down the hallway, watching the blond girl and then in front of them both as they walked. The last thing he wanted was her walking into someone or either of them tripping after all.

His cheeks blushed, the thought of how he was holding a girl's hand filling his mind quickly, but the notion was erased as he shook his curly green locks. This was not the time… Keiko-san was looking pretty bad and this was no time to indulge in his own selfish desires.

"Do you think you can walk down the stairs? Recover Girl's office is on the main floor…" Midoriya mumbled as they both reached the stairwell.

"I-I...I don't know." Mikan mumbled, eyes squinting and still seeing multiple staircases in front of her.

Midoriya sucked in a breath as a single trail of blood began to come out of her nose. The red droplets staining her uniform jacket. Her body swaying from side to side. He made the decision there. And without warning, lifted the girl onto his back.

Mikan gasped, fearing the visions that were about to come. However, when they didn't she could only glance at Midoriya who was wrapping his tie around his neck now. His fingers dug into her black tights, making sure to avoid her skin.

"I've got you… don't worry." Midoriya spoke to her kindly. "I won't let you be in pain much longer…"

Mikan nodded, pressing her cheeks against the boy's clothed back. His heartbeat very calmly making her close her eyes. She felt bad about the blood she'd soon be getting on his clothes… but she'd find some way to make it up to him.

Soon Midoriya's heartbeat and gentle swaying as he walked down the stairs lulled her to close her eyes once more… Mikan's breath quieted and her mind relaxing just slightly. Enough to see a scene of a tall man with curly green hair holding out his hand to her… a smile on his face.

" _You feeling better? You passed out on the way down…"_

A vision soon to come… and one she would be glad to wake up to.


	11. Mira x Shinsou Hitoshi

Mira x Shinsou

For @plusultranerd 

Congrats on 1K, sorry this is so late. 

* * *

 

Her fingers drummed against the desk, sighing heavily as the sounds of rain seemed to make the world around her seem calm and close. The clouds had that murky grey color, making the people below seem to be dipped in palettes of similar tones.

The only specks of colors being the bright shiny galoshes or the opening of umbrellas that looked to resemble that of a flower opening for the first time after a long winter. The device creating a speck of bright color among the dreary outside world, as well as keeping dry the poor person who had to leave the comfort of their home for the wet outside.

Luckily for her… she could sit from the comfort of her room and watch as people passed by. Students off to spend time together and get away from the dorms that had more and more begun to feel like prisons to those who had been practically forced to move into.

Maybe forced wasn't the right word… but given the choice between attending UA and moving into the dorms or not moving in and having to find a new high school to go to… seemed to have put a lot of the students between a rock and a hard place. Especially for her…

...and on days like this… Mira just wanted to be home with her family again. Days like these in her memories had always been ones where they'd all be close by, talking, laughing, and joking about with one another. A mug of cocoa and a warm blanket, the sounds of her sister snorting from laughing so hard, and her parents asking her trivial but meaningful questions about her life.

The days that now only existed in her memories and stirred much melancholy nostalgia in her heart. Mira was never one to often cling to such emotions, her own upbringing had been a rather supportive and stable one… but you can't help homesickness.

You can't help the memories your heart desires to recreate.

A soft buzzing came near her feet, eyes of amber meeting a lit up screen. An alert displaying on the device, her eyes making out just what is said. And just as the message had told her, the door to her dorm room opened, a figure shuffling in.

"You look cold…" Shinsou muttered, carrying a plastic bag in each hand with him.

Mira chuckled, continuing to glance out her window at the passerbyers. She wasn't exactly sure why he was here… or what he wanted just yet… but knowing Shinsou he'd tell her in that ever blunt and monotone voice of his.

"Not really… just feeling like a cozy day in." The peach haired girl admitted, adjusting the blanket that was sitting across her lap.

Shinsou wasn't wrong in his assumption though, she did look cold now that she took in her own attire. A UA sweatshirt, baggy sweats that were made of the most comfortable fabric, and of course the blanket.

"Well don't get heat stroke from all those layers…" Shinsou spoke, placing the bags down in front of her on the ground.

He strode away from the girl, going to grab a pillow and spare blanket from her bed before setting up his own little area below her window seat. His wild strands of violet blocking her vision a bit. His hair was always so strange… always up, despite how he claimed to never do anything to it.

Another thing to add to why Shinsou Hitoshi was one of the strangest people Mira had ever had the chance of meeting. And to add to it, he seemed to be content helping himself to her favorite pillow and fuzzy blanket.

"And what are you doing here, Hitoshi?" She rose a peach-colored brow.

"I was going to watch a movie… thought it would be better to watch it with someone rather than by myself…" He mumbled, nodding to himself at his little sitting spot. "You have a laptop or a tv?"

"I have a TV and a laptop. You can stream it from my laptop…" Mira mumbled, eyes glancing outside, only to suddenly realize something. "Hey wait a second! Why did you come to me?!"

Shinsou could only snicker, lifting and placing a plastic convenience store bag next to her. He began to set up the movie as Mira looked through the bag. Her eyes widened, taking out a plastic wrapped package and looking to the tired-eyed boy.

"Are these…?"

Shinsou turned to look at her, nodding. "Yeah, jelly beans."

"These are… these are my favorites…" She mumbled, a soft smile forming on her lips. "How did you know?"

Shinsou chuckled once. "Kinda hard not to since you go on about how this kind is the best and that no other brand of jelly bean compares. And you do it almost every day...like the annoying person you are."

"Watch it cabbage patch… you are still in my room…" Mira deadpanned, peeling off the plastic wrap on the box. "What else is in here though…"

She pulled out a large package the plastic crinkling as she looked. The cover displayed some oddly shaped snacks as they were in the shapes of square tubes. And to add to this weird snack, the flavors were pea, potato, and tomato. Mira looked to Shinsou, seeing him having looked at her as she had grown quiet.

"You're trying to eat healthy, right?" He shrugged. "My dad keeps talking about how tasty these are… like chips, but made out of vegetables. Thought you should give them a try."

"Who are you and where is the Toshi that seems annoyed with me all the time?" Mira laughed, popping open the bag and putting one into her mouth.

Her eyes lit up and she glanced at the boy who was now on his feet once more. Shinsou turned off the lights, the illumination of the TV giving off enough light for the both of them to see. The beginning credits of the movie beginning to show allowing her to see what movie Shinsou had dragged her into watching with his impressive and delicious bribes.

"Is this what I think it is?" She sighed.

"A horror movie?"

"Yup."

"I'd say you are correct then."

"This is why you can't sleep, huh?"

"I don't sleep by choice."

"Well… if I scream like a maniac… it's your fault."

"I'll fully take that responsibility."

Mira burst out laughing once more, her normal happy and carefree attitude seeming to begin to bubble back to the surface. Shinsou wouldn't lie to himself to admit he was worried about her today…

She had been off… and as one of his only friends… he wanted to make sure she was alright. But didn't want to cross a boundary with her personal life. So instead he thought a quiet movie night in would at least make her smile again.

And unknowing to the boy was was now leaning against the bed as the opening credits rolled on, Mira was thankful for him. She needed this… needed someone to spend time with her today. This crushing loneliness of a change and a new start making her feel a bit isolated.

But now with Shinsou at her side and her favorite snack in her hands… this rainy evening was turning into something better. And she knew in her heart that she'd look back on this memory fondly.

And as the movie finally started, Mira couldn't help but wish for more just like this to come in the future.

 

 


	12. Sunset (Keiko Mikan)

Keiko Mikan:

Midoriya Izuku was an interesting person to observe. It was like people watching, except you'd only watch one single person and it was more interesting than any bundle of them. Simple little gestures he unconsciously made. The little muttering he did when he was scribbling away in his notebook. How he'd smile without a care at the most basic things around him.

He was truly incredible… a one of a kind person in the ever-flowing sea of memories, visions, images, and emotions that filled Mikan's everyday life. The way he seemed to always know and understand when she was upset or that she at times also just needed to talk to someone that wasn't over 30 years old.

But strangely enough, Midoriya also had a habit of going out of his way for no reason. Such as was the case today, as Midoriya led Mikan through a well-worn trail. Her locks becoming more undone from the low hanging leaves that graced her golden hairs. The buzzing of cicadas around her.

"Almost there!" Midoriya's voice called out to her, as he pushed through a larger shrub.

Mikan blinked, not seeing her friend for a moment. The green plant having blocked all of him from her. In fact, it was rather humorous. One moment he was here and then the next he was gone. Like a terrible magic trick.

"Midoriya-kun?" Her voice spoke through the greenery as she pushed through the branch herself.

Her feet twisted onto a root that had been sticking out of the ground, making the girl's leg fumble. Her face soon bracing for impact as her body hit the grass underneath her. Mikan groaned and sat up, not feeling anything too damaged but definitely sore.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry!" Midoriya's voice came back.

His form came rushing over, his hand holding out for her. "Here lemme help you up."

Mikan hesitated knowing full well she was still attempting to master her quirk. And as much as she trusted Midoriya and knew his intentions were pure and good, she still feared accidentally seeing emotions he didn't want for her to feel, memories she wasn't meant to see, and ideas he wasn't ready to share.

Midoriya's face grew sunken as he watched Mikan try and get up on her own. Her body seems to still be a bit unnerved form the recent fall. But despite it, he could understand why. He still wasn't exactly sure what her quirk was, how it worked, or why she was so distant from touch… but he knew enough.

"Hold on." Midoriya told her, swinging the bag he had on his back to the front with ease. "I was hoping to give these to you when we got to where I was trying to take you… but I guess now is the better time to do so."

Mikan's eyes widened as a pair of gloves were held out to her. Soft pastel yellow with small engraved flowers on the leather making her heart seem to burst at the sight. Midoriya laughed awkwardly, pushing the gloves into her hands.

"I was out shopping with my mom last weekend… and well when I saw these gloves… they just remind me of you… so I thought maybe they could help null your quirk enough to touch people?"

He laughed again, rubbing the back of his head. His soft looking cheeks flushing deeply as he spoke. His eyes obviously a bit nervous for getting someone, let alone a girl such a gift and with no context. In this mind… such an act was befitting of a couple.

And Mikan was a friend. Sure, beginning to become a close friend, but a friend nonetheless. So he hoped this wasn't too inappropriate for their relationship. He still had much to learn about her and how she worked. But maybe… if she was allowed to literally interact with people more… would it help?

Mikan smile gently, reaching out and taking the gloves into her hands. She slid them onto her palms with ease, stretching the fingers in order to get comfortable with them on. They felt nice, not too tight or loose. But seeming to be just right.

"They're perfect…" She breathed out calmly. "I love them so much… thank you, Midoriya-kun."

Mikan held out her hand, a deep blush rising to her cheeks as Midoriya gulped down. Her hand nearly meeting his, ready to try his idea and see if maybe a little leather between skin would be enough to allow to the ability to touch again.

Midoriya nodded to her, reaching out and gently taking his hand into hers. Pulling her up in the next moment and making sure she was on her feet stably once more before turning and nodding to her one last time. Mikan smiled at him softly, seeming to be happy with the result.

"D-Did it work?" he asked a bit unnerved. "I-if it didn't then I'm so sorry-"

"No nose bleeds and my head is clear."

Blue eyes met green and then slowly one ray of sunshine met another. The forest of UA seeming to be cooling off from the summer sun as the two of them looked at each other. One smiling gently at this new discovery, the other watching in awe at how the setting sun stood no chance against Mikan's dazzling smile.

Midoriya's mind clicked back to reality. Setting sun? He didn't have much time left! Quickly snagging Mikan's gloved hand into his bare one, he pushed forward. It was only a bit further now, but time was running out!

He just had to show her though! The mentions of having never seen the sunset across the city in the summer was something he for whatever reason just could not stand. The idea that Mikan had grown up her as long as she had and had never seen the distant cities glimmering in the late summer sun was too much for him.

That's why he had dragged her out here… hoping to allow her to see the city near UA as the sunset. And then give her the gloves with embarrassed cheeks and flustered words. The joys of this world… he just had a funny feeling she hadn't seen too many of them. The ones that he and others would often take for granted… but the ones everyone enjoyed to see.

"We made it!" Midoriya spoke, out of breath. "And just in time too!"

Mikan blinked a moment, overlooking to bright landscape and the skyline above it. Numerous homes that soon morphed into buildings and then skyscrapers becoming silhouettes among the yellows, oranges, pinks, purples, and grays that painted the sky fluffy splatter. It was truly a site, one that almost made her forget it all.

The hill UA had been built on top of truly provided some amazing views, but how she could have missed this one and for so long… it was incredible. It was almost sad… how she had… she had missed it so many times before.

"Pretty huh?" Midoriya mumbled. "And I thought the sunrises were good…"

"You've seen them before?" She asked him, wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah… with All Might. We come here in the mornings to train a lot." Midoriya nodded to her.

"So this must be a special spot for you two… I feel almost like I shouldn't be here." She laughs pitifully.

"No." Midoriya doesn't hesitate to speak back to her. "All Might watches the sunrise with me… but I'm more than happy to have you watch it set with me. It's like the perfect start and the perfect end to my day."

Mikan's eyes widen and Midoriya soon after realizes what words he's spoken and how corny, if not a bit strange his words are. Especially to say to someone who's only a friend...right? But then why do these words feel right? And why does he feel like this moment is special?

Midoriya quickly shakes these new questions away, not ready to face them with so much embarrassment already. Instead, he waves his arms around frantically muttering something about how he didn't mean it that way and to let him rephrase his words.

Mikan nods to him slowly before bursting into giggles. Midoriya's face as red as Aizawa-sensei's eyes when he's mad, and his excuses as poor as Toshi-sensei's. No wonder Toshi liked this one so much… he was too kind-hearted for his own good.

Even now... He had gone out of his way to show her something she had mentioned in passing and thought nothing of. The small answer to having never experienced ‘Golden Hour' before having set Midoriya off into a quest to have her finally watch twilight occur.

And as her now gloved hands covered her mouth in an attempt to be polite to Midoriya and not to embarrass him too much more… Mikan knew she would remember this spot. And that maybe one day soon… Midoriya would come back here with her as well.

Because she knew she would not be able to come here without thinking of him and all the kind things he did… because that was the person Midoriya was.

 


	13. Kirishima Eijirou x Homori Yuhi

Kirishima Eijirou x Homori Yuhi

For @i-n-life

Giveaway Prize fic

 

He gulped down the saliva that had built up in his throat as he stood. His hand holding onto a pair of small rectangular pieces of paper, trying to ignore how his grip was so tight and how occasionally his hand would shake as well. It made no sense why he was nervous about this… it wasn't the first time he's done this… and yet, with her here… he couldn't help but feel his nerves build up.

 

"Kirishima-kun?" Homori blinked, looking at the redhead curiously as he jumped a bit. "Is everything alright?" 

 

"A-ah… yeah! Everything's fine!" He smiled widely. "Guess I just got distracted."

 

"You seemed a bit away in your thoughts." The orange haired girl giggled lightly. "Anyway, I got the snacks."

 

He glanced at his date a bit more and realized he had missed her holding out the traditional food for this kind of event. The pair of much larger than expected sodas and the popcorn that more than likely had either too much or too little salt and butter. 

 

"Here." He told the girl, reaching forward and taking one of the sodas and popcorn into his own arms. "Let me take some of it."

 

Homori laughed again, easing the boy's nerves about what they were doing tonight. The girl's eyes then wandering down to the tickets still held in his hand and she very quickly pried them from him and held them in her own hand. Kirishima blinked a few times, then settled for a small and touched smile at her own kindness towards him. She truly was like an energetic and lively person, someone he couldn't help but fall for as he got to know her. And even now, he still found himself liking her more and more each day.

 

"Should we head in now?" She asked him, looking towards where an employee was scanning and ripping tickets and then directing customers to their theatres showing the film they wished to see.

 

"Y-yeah!" Kirishima suddenly spoke a bit louder then he expected himself to and thus scolded himself for the harsh volume. "I mean, sure! Let's go!"

 

Homori nodded to him, but not without narrowing her eyes slightly. She hadn't been together with Kirishima for long, but did know him well enough to know when he was acting weird or not like himself… like right now.

 

Was he really still nervous about the date? Did she make him nervous to the point where he became stiff and awkward? Was it something else?

 

She shook her head at any and all negative possibilities. While Kirishima was an overly nice guy and would often do and say more than he needed for those he cared about… she knew he wouldn't hold back the truth from her either.

 

If he no longer wanted to be with her or go out with her, he'd tell her in the nicest and most sincere way possible. Not hurt her or continue going out with her to not want to make her cry. He'd be honest if he was no longer interested. So it made her wonder what exactly he wasn't being honest about right now…

 

Deciding to take her and hopefully his mind off of whatever could be bothering him, Homori leads him past the ticket woman and towards theatre fou where their film would be playing. A large poster cut outstanding next to the entrance way. The image of a group of college-age children trying to outrun a man with an axe at what appeared to be some lake house. 

 

A typical and almost cliche little horror movie trope it appeared, but then again, she was a sucker for any and all horror movies. And being able to sit next to Kirishima and have the off idea that maybe if she jumped a little bit (through her own doing of course) maybe he'd sling an arm over her… or even mumble something about keeping her safe.

 

The cliche horror movie date ideas… yes… but she had just come to the realization that she didn't mind these sorts of cliches too much. She was about to go see a horror movie after all, and these types of films were not exactly known to be the most original. So she could let herself indulge in some cliche fantasies tonight… just a little bit.

 

The two walked into the theatre, Homori glancing around and looking for where they should sit. There were a couple seats next to each other scattered through the rows, but it looked like everyone else had either come in big groups or as singles. Meaning their operations were not super good.

 

Her eyes landed on a few seats in the first row of the upper half of the theatre, her personal favorite seats as they were technically in the middle of the entire theatre. The perfect to view and see the movie without anyone sitting in front of her and possibly blocking her vision!

 

"Hey, Kiri." She caught his attention and extended a finger towards the open seats. "Where do you want to sit?"

 

"Umm…" He scanned the rows and then spotted a pair at the very front. The projector for the film actually being directly above them. "How about those two at the top?"

 

"The ones… directly under the projector?"

 

"Yeah...is that okay?" He asked, trying to hide his nervous tone and the slight blush.

 

Homori nodded and the two made their way up the steps to their seats. And while she was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't get to sit in her favorite seats, she did want to make sure Kirishima was enjoying the film just as much as she was.

 

The pair finally sat down and Homori placed her drink in its oversized cup holder on one side of her. She lifted up the holder between her and Kirishima and placed the popcorn thereafter snatching it away from her date. Kirishima chuckled and put his own drink in the cupholder on his other side.

 

"What if someone comes to sit there?" He laughs as Homori gives him a proud look at her resourcefulness.

 

"Then they have another cup holder to use! And besides!" She smiles widely, grey eyes being hidden from view as she closed them. "We're sharing, and this space between us is the perfect place to put our popcorn!"

 

"You're right." Kirishima smiles again, but it falters after a moment. 

 

Homori catches on and frowns herself seeing this. Something really was wrong with him… wasn't there? And seeing as she knew she wouldn't be able to sit through an entire movie and not think about it, she knew right then and there that she wanted to ask Kirishima what was on his mind.

 

Maybe it would give her some clarity… and maybe it would allow him to get whatever was sticking to his chest so tightly, to finally get off. It was worth the shot in her mind after all.

 

"Hey, Kiri…" Her voice trailed off, orbs of dulled silver looking at her hands. Her fingers interlocking with each other due to her nerves. "Are you okay… you've been a bit distant since we left UA… and I was worried I might have done or said something to upset you?"

 

Kirishima perks up suddenly, his arms waving frantically and his face turning a few shades lighter than his own hair. He gulped down another nervous ball of spit and then followed it up with a sudden gulp of air as well.

 

"No no! It's not you! I'm sorry I made you feel that way… I just-"

 

His face darkened and his hand covered his mouth. Eyes of red looking away from you and staring at someone's head in the crowd as he tried to gather the courage to speak the next few words out of his mouth.

 

"I just… I'm kinda squeamish...when it comes to horror movies." He admitted finally to the orange haired girl next to him. "I always get a bit freaked out and jump at every scare… I even scream like a little girl at times. So… I was afraid you wouldn't want to go out any dates after this one… and I guess I let it control my actions and mood. Sorry, Homori-chan…"

 

He bowed his head to her, the action being a bit awkward since the two were sitting. And as much as Homori wanted to not ruin this moment that Kirishima had worked up the courage to tell and admit to her, she couldn't help the giggles that escaped past her lips.

 

The sounds of her chirper laughter hit Kirishima's red ears and made him look up at his date, flushing even further. This wasn't what he was expecting from her… he was expecting her to give him some heartfelt speech about liking him for him or even the opposite and telling him that he was being ridiculous. So this result was really coming out of left field.

 

"Sorry sorry!" Homori wiped away a tear. "I wasn't laughing at you, I swear! I was just thinking how silly my thoughts from earlier were…"

 

She hummed to herself, noticing and feeling Kirishima's eyes on her. The red hues full of his curiosity and attention for her and only her. So much so that she felt as if she was swimming in a vast sea of red, her own body floating peacefully amongst its gentle waves.

 

"How were they silly…?" Kirishima rocked her back to shore, and Homori nodded.

 

"I was thinking how nice it would be if you wrapped your arm around me if I got scared… but now… I think I might wrap my arm around you. Would that… make you feel a bit better?"

 

Kirishima's face seemed to have a never-ending supply of color, as once more turning even darker. The pink had now become red and his eyes had grown twice the size they usually were. But he never broke eye contact, and instead, he nodded his head a few times.

 

"Yeah… I think… I might actually manage to sit through one of these… if I was holding your hand at least?" He mumbled, chuckling to himself at how ridiculous he was sounding.

 

It may not be the stereotypical manly way of doing things, but to him, admitting his feelings and being honest with a girl he felt so strongly for was a damn manly thing to him.

 

"Well… it's good I already put up the armrests up then…" Homori giggled again, face now turning pink itself. "We can hold hands as much as you want through the movie, Kirishima-kun."

 

Kirishima nodded slowly, noticing the screen beginning to scroll down and the lights dim. And despite how nervous he was at the beginning of disappointing Homori… he wasn't as afraid now. Because as her hand slid into his… he felt like he had the strongest barrier protecting him. And it was all thanks to her.


	14. Kaminari Denki x Shizuka Himura

Kaminari Denki x Shizuka Himura

 

Kaminari Denki was never sure of a lot of things in his life. What was the formula for this math assignment? What time was the movie again? Did he put his deodorant on already? What was today's date and did he have something due? 

 

His life was mostly filled with him guessing and trying to see how badly he screwed up as a result. It wasn't that he was lazy, but more easily distractible and the worst type of procrastinator. And as much as he tried to get better at his weakness and improve his life it proved harder for him than he even realized. 

 

However, if there is one thing he knows with a certainty and at times with a smug face to go along with it… it's that he can make Shizuka flushed with the simplest of actions or words. The smaller girl one of the most socially awkward people he's ever met and he's lucky to have her all to himself.

 

Kirishima and Sero often joking it was a miracle he was able to actually get someone as sweet and shy Shizuka to end up not only falling for his crappy pickup lines, but also for falling for his goofy self as well.

 

It never really bothered Kaminari, knowing his friends often enjoyed to pull his leg, and he as well was shocked that he and his girlfriend had gotten along as well as they had in the relationship thus far.

 

But, somewhere along the way, Kaminari had picked up on his girlfriend's socially awkward responses to any small thing he did… and now a few months into the relationship, he often would do so when he felt in the mood to tease her a bit. As such was the situation right now.

 

Kaminari had invited her to his dorm room, under the idea that the two would play some videos games (he no doubt losing to her more times then he could count) and enjoying a cheap pizza Kaminari had ordered. And of course, under the promise of free food and beating her boyfriend at a series of games he owned, Shizuka had decided to spend her Saturday night with him.

 

"Awe come on!" Kaminari cried, roughly throwing the controller he had been using onto the mattress underneath him. " And here I thought I had gotten better at Smash!"

 

"You are just mashing the buttons faster…" Shizuka smiled softly. "Next time try to actually plan out your attacks."

 

"Easier said than done…" He groaned, looking at Shizuka as she grabbed another piece of the half eaten pizza. 

 

Kaminari smirked upon seeing her so calm and relaxed in his room, her back pressed against the wall next to his bed and carefully avoiding one of his posters. A sly little thought crossing his mind, deciding that now was the perfect time to do his own little game with her that he was sure she'd lose at.

 

"You know… it's my own fault I lost…" He sighed, running a hand through his locks of sunlight. "But I can't help but be distracted by your cute face…"

 

He watched in amusement as the brown haired girl suddenly and nearly choked on the pizza she was eating. She coughed her lungs up and then chugged down her energy drink in an attempt to stop the red that was on her face and then feeling of her cheeks lighting up like fireworks in the dull of night.

 

"D-Denki!" She cried, blush on full and golden eyes of her own refusing to meet his gaze. "S-stop I could have choked!"

 

"You're right. Sorry." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck now, waiting patiently for her to recollect herself.

 

He had to organize his attacks on her calm and cute face with a skill. If he overwhelmed her too much, she'd easily pass out and need time to reboot, but if he didn't do it frequently enough, he wouldn't get the reaction he wanted to see so badly for her. He had to be precise and timely when making his girlfriend flustered. It was an art… and he was quickly becoming a master at it.

 

Shizuka calmed down and sucked in a breath, her hand touching the place where her heart would be on her chest. Her skin returning to its pale color and no longer that alert red that it would glow when he spoke to her.

 

"What do you want to do now?" She asked him, eyes curious but a bit mistrusting. She knew her boyfriend after all… and knew one flirt was never the end of it.

 

"I don't know… what sounds good to you?" He shrugged.

 

"Maybe a movie?" She spoke to him, mind instantly filling with possible films she and he could watch.

 

The ideas of the two getting comfortable under a blanket and enjoying the feeling of him next to her as her attention was tuned in on some film. The guise of having a quiet cuddling session with him making her buzz at the thought and bring upon another small smile of her own.

 

"A movie sounds good…" Kaminari nodded. "But… only if I can lay my head on your lap. It looks pretty comfy."

 

He snickered again as her face lit up. The girl quickly grabbed one of his pillows and began to smack him repeatedly with it. Kaminari only laughed harder trying to tell her he was sorry for saying such things when he knew what it did to her.

 

But she knew… she knew he felt no pity at all. He loved doing this to her and loved watching her face get so pink as a result. But… she was finally reaching her limit and thought that maybe it was time to finally shut him up herself.

 

Placing the pillow back down and hearing a few more stray chuckles escape Kaminari's mouth, Shizuka crossed her legs on his bed. Kaminari rose a brow at her, unsure of what she was doing. But within a second he found his head laying on her lap and his mind blanking.

 

His own face lighting up at such an action he was merely joking about. He didn't actually think she'd go through with it! H-he was only joking… though he'd admit this was comfortable as hell.

 

"S-Shizu…I understand…" He blushed, looking up at her.

 

His facial features changed in an instant though, when he saw his cute little girlfriend and the shade of bright red she was making. Her own actions having backfired on her and making her much more embarrassed then Kaminari could ever be.

 

"Want to watch a movie and not talk about it?" He chuckled, raising his head from her lap and patting her head gently and lovingly.

 

"Yes, please… I think I might die if we did…"

  
  
  
  



	15. Todoroki Shouto x Avian Shea

Todoroki Shouto x   
For @smol-dragon  
Giveaway Prize

Footsteps echoed outside of the door, the sound of a lock being turned into the keyhole and then that familiar and nearly silent click of the lock no longer keeping the door closed. The feet continuing to shuffle inside of the room until the main light switch was clicked and illuminated the living room that had previously been dark.

Todoroki sighed, catching a glance at the clock on the oven and shook his head. Another villain attack tonight, which meant another late night. It was days or rather nights like these that made him really wish that hero work wasn't always as busy as it was.

Don't get him wrong, he always adored being able to work and help people who needed him. He loved putting away those who would cause others harm and liked how it felt to know he was making a difference in society… but at the same time, he wished villains operated under certain hours like other jobs.

Because staying out and trying to help in clean up efforts for this night, in particular, it meant he would be coming home near 1am, but thanks to transit and the news teams who never seemed to want him to leave with only a few comments on the scene, it was now nearing 2am.

Todoroki sighed once more, trying to undo the attire he wore and get down to just his boxers. The bathroom welcomed and granted him the privacy he was wanting and with ease and some sore muscles, he stripped himself and then washed away all but the bruises and cuts he had earned tonight.

Being as quiet as he could, Todoroki had changed into his nightly attire (being made of just some long PJ shorts and a comfy t-shirt) and turned the knob to the bedroom door. Inside he could see the figure of a much smaller person under the sheets and sleeping soundly.

He walked in a moment later looking at the woman who was sleeping comfortably on their shared bed, her brown locks sprayed across the pillow and dripping down onto the mattress in certain bits. Her eyes that usually greeted him with a warm welcome had long retired for the evening. And seeing the little drool coming out of her mouth, he could tell at she had been sleeping well at the very least. Despite the empty spot next to her which one of her hands was gripping. As if waiting for the occupant to return and clasp her hand with his.

Despite knowing that it was he who Avian was waiting for, Todoroki couldn't bring himself to embrace her. He had been very poor to her as of late: staying out late, never home, dashing out prematurely when he was, and of course seeming to always miss her when he was home. He didn't like having to miss her company, because he enjoyed hers more than anyone else's. But at the same time, when work called for him, he needed to be there.

She understood it having not only worked to help create hero gear but also doing slight hero work of her own when the time was right and she wanted to lend a hand. Her job always proving to be a good balance of office inventing work and on-the-field hero work. But despite how often she would tell him that she understood and was grateful when they saw each other for longer than five minutes, he knew the strain this had put on her, himself and their relationship.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered out loud, his feelings finally becoming a bit too overbearing for him to hold in.

Suddenly he heard the girl sleeping stir, his memory reminding him that at times she was a sound sleeper. It was almost ironic… when he was showering she'd be out like a light, and yet when he was confessing some deeply emotional things to her while she was sleeping… then she woke up.

Avian rose her head, rubbing her eyes before revealing her brown eyes to the male standing above the bed and watching her every move like a hawk. She tilted her head, letting it sink in and allowing her mind to wake up a bit more. And then finally she cracked him a smile.

"Welcome home." She yawned. "Sorry… I got tired. Long day for us both it seems."

Her light chuckle made Todoroki crack a smile, his own heart starting to beat just a tiny bit faster than it already had been. But this time instead of it beating out of annoyance at himself or out of guilt for being so neglectful of his own relationship with her. This one was from him being glad to see and hear her, the mere joy of knowing that the person he cared about the most. And as a result of these fluttery feelings, he didn't notice how his lips turned into a small but noticeable grin as well.

"Sorry… it was another late night." He admitted, finally strolling over to his side of the bed.

His body hit the mattress and sunk down from his weight, feeling as if it was much heavier due to the hold on his heart and the frustrations he felt but had no idea how to release. Todoroki just felt stuck… like he couldn't move forward or fix the mistakes… like everything had just decided to repeat in this same scenario until you had finally had enough of it.

A pair of arms snaked around his torso and he sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. Avian gently pressing her face into his back as she spoke to him, her voice as smooth and comforting as silk sheets and a cool night breeze.

"Someone's bothering you… and don't try to tell me otherwise. So spill, Shouto." She speaks to him, her arms tightening around his core.

Todoroki nods, turning to glance at her with eyes that seemed to want to scream a million apologies at her for things she knew he wasn't responsible for. But alas, Todoroki always seemed to blame himself when he never entirely did things that were even his fault. This complex of always hurting those he cared about getting the better of him at times.

"I've been terrible to you lately…" He begins, his left hand morphing into a fist while his right hooks and grips the bedsheets under it. "I'm never around… and yet you're still here and you always give me that smile. The one that says how happy you are to see me, and I just can't help but think that maybe… maybe you're too good for me."

Avian sighs, her arms coming off of the male. Todoroki feeling his heart drop form the touch, but not exactly moving to regain it either. But sooner than he expected, it had returned to him. This time her from pulling him down into the sheets with her. His head hitting a pillow and a blanket twisting under and between his body until it felt strange.

Avian chuckled, trying but failing to hide a blush with her hand at Todoroki's slightly bewildered face at her having pushed him into bed with her. Her form sneaking closer to him until she was no pressing into his chest, her heartbeat and his only two chests apart.

"You need to stop criticising yourself…" She mumbles to him. "Because I don't see anything wrong with you aside from that your work is weighing down on you. And as a result, you're stressed and letting it think you've been terrible to me."

She lifted her head away, eyes of chocolate meeting the strange pair of silver and cerulean. Todoroki gulps at her kind and gentle face, his heart stopping momentarily before returning to its beating with a vengeance. His face no doubt lighting up at how close and frankly attractive this woman looked to him the in the dull moonlight.

"I love you." She tells him, smiling towards the male pressed next to her. "And no matter how much work gets in your way and how much you think you don't deserve me or anything good… it's not your choice or decision to make. It's mine. And I think you are plenty worthy of my love."

Todoroki's eyes widen before he ducks his head down. His form letting out a small chuckle before he finally returns the embrace and brings Avian closer to him. His strong and protective arms holding her so close to him that she can feel his affections towards her simply from this hug.

"Now that we are talking about it though…" Avian nods once more. "You should talk to your boss about getting less working hours or at least something…"

Todoroki nods to her. "I couldn't agree more… plus, I've done enough work that even if he refuses… I'm sure I can find somewhere else to work with ease."

Avian nods, a final yawn escaping her mouth and then she closes her big brown pools once more. Todoroki not too far behind her as he is as well being tugged into the realms of sleep. His body relaxing as he hears Avian's breathing become steady and even once more.

And soon enough, he's out as well. And for tonight, he sleeps just fine.


	16. Shinsou Hitoshi x Anzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Sophie! I hope you have a wonderful day! I love ya so much and I hope you like the little story below! Make sure to eat some tasty things! :D I hope I got Anzu in character! I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! Once more have a wonderful day and I hope you like your present! :)

 

Shinsou Hitoshi x Anzu

 

Sitting on a bean bag chair on the living room, a bag of chips to her side and a bottle of soda at her side, the girl ideally chewed on the salty snack as the remote in her hands was roughly trashed against. 

 

Next to her sat another being around her own age, his own much more tired eyes watching as she tried to get past this one boss again. The last three times proving to not be in her favor, but he watched despite this. The noises of frustration she made each time she was hit or died were entertainment enough for him.

 

"He's going to cut you in half with his axe again." Shinsou smirked in anticipation as the boss did exactly that a moment later.

 

Anzu let out a quick but high pitched cry, throwing the game controller onto the ground next to her as her character's health hit zero and the screen went to black. Her lips puffing out and her eye twitching at the idea of looking like such a useless noob in front of Shinsou of all people.

 

Though… he admitted to not being fond of video games… so he might believe her when and if she tells him that this boss, in particular, was rather hard to beat. But then again… this was Shinsou Hitoshi. If he wasn't being a cynical little shit, then he must have been replaced or smacked so hard on the head that he forgot who he was.

 

"Shut up….." She groaned, rolling her head back until she was glancing at the ceiling with an annoyed face. "This boss is hard as hell…"

 

"Maybe you just need more practice." Shinsou suggested, brow rising as he watched his friend suddenly turn to face him with a look of shock. Her eyes wide and her mouth agape like Shinsou had just admitted to her that he was the Hero Killer Stain himself.

 

"G-get better?!" She practically screamed her long hair further getting messier and messier from hos fast she had moved. "Dark Souls isn't a game you just- just! Just get better at Shinsou! It's supposed to make you as frustrated and feel as pained as your character! It's a one of a kind game experience that allows players to truly struggle and not simply play to grind achievements or anything!"

 

Shinsou blinked a few times, nodding slowly along as the girl further explained the experience and game mechanics behind the gruesome game, his thoughts trying to remain focus on her, but eventually her words were even putting him to sleep.

 

Maybe if he hadn't stayed up all hours of the night he'd be able to pay better attention to those around him. Then again, he never slept in general… so maybe feeling so sleepy right now was a good sign that he might actually be able to sleep tonight. But then again, Anzu was the one putting him to sleep.

 

His eyes began to drop slowly, but his willpower seemed to still be hanging on. His head snapping back up and making him try to focus on his friend speaking. But as he laid his head back onto the couch, he was trying to convince himself...that his mind telling him he was still listening but his body knew better. And as he finally nodded to whatever Anzu had just said, he shut his eyes completely, the sounds of her voice becoming distant and far away as she continued to rant. 

 

It was like a perfect lullaby to him. Her soft voice speaking with such passion and spirit, every so often making herself chuckle at something she had said that he found funny. Her little laugh always bringing a certain calmness over him, like what a cool breeze does for your body on a boiling hot day.

 

And then sooner than he knew it, her voice was completely gone, but he was still feeling that emotion buried in his heart and head, the sensation spreading all over his being as he floated from the realm of consciousness to unconsciousness. The realm of his dreams welcoming him back after such a long period of absence.

 

He spent quite a long time in this place, allowing and feeling as if he was here to simply recharge his body. Mind wandering from one dream to another, odd occurrences and strange desires being normal in this place. His mind wandering through every single piece of information his normal and awake self would never dwell on. But in this place where time had no construct, nor did reality… Shinsou explored his inner thoughts and wants to the tea.

 

The image of a little girl standing on her own, barefoot and scrapped heavily always seeming to be out of reach for him. No matter how many times he attempted to cry out to her or dash towards her… she was always out of reach. His hands catching nothing but the air as the small child further whispered under her breath.

 

His dream ending when he finally had seen her face, a much younger but too eerily familiar face of a younger girl who had helped him fall asleep in the first place. Her eyes red and puffy, her arms torn and tortured and her little cheeks painted with tears and bruises.

 

Her little hand reaching out towards him and muttering something at him, but her words were lost in the breeze from where she stood. And sooner then he knew or even realized, Shinsou was falling once more. His feet losing contact with the ground and then tumbling into a black abyss. The ground having disappeared from under him, and her face turning still as he fell into darkness.

 

His eyes had opened and returned to reality once his body had hit the deep ocean of consciousness moments later. The sun outside having set and the sounds of talking coming from the small kitchen not too far away from the couch he had been snoozing on.

 

"If Shinsou spends the night, then make sure to give him somewhere better to sleep." His own impromptu teacher spoke towards his ‘kinda' daughter.

 

"Does your sleeping bag count as ‘quality' comfort?" Anzu snickered, pushing a bento towards Aizawa. "Don't forget your dinner this time… even pros need to eat before stakeouts."

 

Aizawa sighed, taking the lunch box wrapped in a cute cat cloth into his hands. Anzu simply rolled her eyes and pointed her spatula towards the door. Aizawa nodded and headed out, his job seeming to always cut his time with her short.

 

But she was used to it. Aizawa never asked for a daughter, especially as young as he had been when she came into his care. And especially since she wasn't an easy or normal child to raise. The days back at that place making it much worse than simple night terrors for her… but she had come a long way.

 

However, even with all her improvement and finding more and more things about herself… Aizawa could never shake the feeling that he was never enough for her. And it wasn't until Shinsou came around that he finally saw what the thing the girl needed was… that being a friend her own age who seemed to care about her as much as he cared about her.

 

So… he never mined when Shinsou came over. It was always nice… making the small apartment feel more homely. A father, daughter, loud uncle and inappropriate aunt had always been common, but now there was a friend… the only thing missing from this strange family was the laugh track at this point. But it was nice, Aizawa enjoyed his home and those who occupied it regularly.

 

"Call me if anything happens." He told Anzu, hand on the door. "I'll be home late, so don't wait up."

 

"I never do~" Anzu laughed, pointing the spatula towards the door once more. "Now get! Yamada will do something stupid if you're not there!"

 

"I'm aware…" Aizawa grumbled, the door shutting behind him and letting both teens know it was just the two of them once more.

 

Shinsou rose to his feet, walking towards Anzu in the kitchen as she finished cleaning the dishes used to make dinner. A set of hot plates with various foods sitting at the small table near a window. A cat or two hanging out near the window and peering outside at the night sky.

 

"You're up." Anzu blinked, hearing a chair scrape out and the familiar voice of Shinsou clearing his throat alerting her that he was up. "How long had it been since you last slept?"

 

"A couple days…"

 

"I could tell… one minute you were doing just fine… the next you were practically passed out and hanging off the couch." She smiled, coming and sitting down next to the male who had waited to eat with her. "You do know you're quirk is brainwashing and not insomnia like your dad's right?"

 

"I know… but I can't help but question it at times…" Shinsou admitted, pushing some rice into his mouth. "This is good."

 

"Thank you!" Anzu nodded. "Can you believe its not butter!"

 

"What?" Shinsou blinked, not understanding her dumb joke about the rice. "I'm not eating butter…"

 

Anzu sighed, shaking her head. "The genius that is my comedy is lost on you it appears, Shinsou."

 

"I'm in a loss about you most of the time… so this is nothing new." He smirked, watching as she puffed out her cheeks.

 

"Is this any way to treat your host?!" She slapped the table twice and then stuck her head into the air. "And after I let you sleep for four hours while I was left to my lonesome…"

 

"You lived… didn't you?" Shinsou cracked another smile.

 

"I always do…" She mumbled, her smile turning upside down for a moment.

 

Shinsou didn't pry further, having heard what happened in her past: the experiments, the abuse, the questions that still lingered after it all. And how at times… she lost herself before she could even truly find herself.

 

Anzu often would mutter something like this, but Shinsou had learned to not pry. If she wanted to tell him… she would. If she didn't it wasn't his place to ask. That's why the two of them worked together so well. He never pushed her, and she never made him feel like an outcast. A neutral understanding of each other was more than either knew was possible to have until they met those months ago.

 

And no matter how many times his dreams made him worry about the little girl she used to be, he was aware Anzu was much older now… much more mature. And seeing as her smile returned moments later, he knew she shouldn't worry too much for the rest of the night.

 

She had invited him over to hang out and thus far all he had done was sleep. So he'd make it up to him tonight with anything she wished to do… no matter how corny or dumb it was. Her happiness was important to him… and she had already brought so much to him that he had to try to do the same for her.

 

"Well, what do you want to do tonight then?" Shinsou asked, watching as the girl's eyes lit up. 

 

"Oh! Kirishima gave me Bakugou's phone number! Want to prank call him until he either finds us and kills us or until he blows up his own phone?!"

 

Shinsou nodded slowly, watching as his friend took out her phone and began to find the number of the said explosive male. "I can't think of a better way to spend my Saturday night."

 

Life seemed to be in a good place for the both of them… and no matter how many terrible nightmares he had about the life he knew she had before… as long as Anzu kept laughing and smiling… then Shinsou had a feeling that things would be fine.

 

And that's all he could hope for.

  
  



	17. Nyanko Hirunaka x Todoroki Shouto

Nyanko Hirunaka x Todoroki Shouto

Commission for SpaceAce606

 

The stroll down into this neighborhood was rather peaceful. The sounds of people carrying groceries into their homes, children running after one another and the occasional passing by conversation was heard as he walked by.

 

Heterochromatic eyes scanned the buildings he passes by, trying to find the apartment he was looking for as well as the unit number he needed. But Todoroki Shouto couldn't help but get a bit distracted as he walked every so often looking around himself. These people seemed too simple, but happy.

 

It was much different than the home he was raised in. Where he was isolated, cut off, and away from people. But here among the close quarters' noise and more, he could finally see how well each and every one person here got along and lived with one another. It was truly an amazing sight for him, seeing how people just seem to help and speak to one another with ease. It almost made him very smile… almost.

 

Truthfully, he knew he would be smiling if it wasn't for the extra weight in his bag. The folder inside jammed with empty and unfilled worksheets as well as a few copied notes from himself a few other peers who were worried for their missing classmate.

 

Nyanko had been missing for the last couple days and while everyone had originally not been too worried about it, by the time day three rolled around, everyone was beginning to get worried.

 

Yaoyorozu had gone out of her way to text the catgirl and ask if she was doing alright and if she needed anything. And with a simple but informative reply, Nyanko's worried classmates had found out that she was just under the weather with a nasty cold and should be back and ready to be with everyone again in another few days.

 

However as day four of her absence had rolled around and despite the knowledge that she would be well in a few more days, Yaoyorozu had collected the assignments for the last few days for her classmate.

 

For Yaoyorozu though… she would be unable to bring the items to Nyanko. Her own mother was holding a tea ceremony for some business associates after her classes that day and had requested her daughter to be present. As a result, Yaoyorozu had entrusted Todoroki with the task and thus he was off to deliver his classmate's materials to her and hopefully do anything else that she might need.

 

He wasn't sure why he cared at first about this new girl so much. In fact, it wasn't until after the Sport's Festival that he really started to focus on anyone or anything in class. Todoroki wasn't trying to be rude about it. He just… was bad at times about paying attention to the little things.

 

So when the cat-like girl began to make him feel rather funny, he assumed it was just some added part of her quirk. She continued to have this hold on him though, and for a while he allowed it to continue to get ignored.

 

Or at least that was until a small joke by Uraraka when he was caught staring at Nyanko had made him realize that maybe… he had a crush on her. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized how bad he did have it. The way she laughed so enthusiastically and without a care, how her emotions were always expressed so vividly and without same, and how she wasn't afraid to be herself.

 

She was his opposite in so many ways, but he could only like her more because of that. Mostly because he found it awe-inspiring and intriguing that despite how different they were, both still seemed to get along better than he could have guessed.

 

Todoroki paused, seeing a sign next to him reading the same name of the apartment complex that Yaoyorozu had written down for him. He began to walk up towards the second floor. This little apartment looking rather quaint and peaceful. As he stood atop of the stairs, he could see the distant cityscape and the sun beginning to dash behind it.

 

Scanning the numbers next to the doors, he found one that seemed to read the last name he was looking for right under the number. In bold black kanji read the name ‘Hirunaka'. Nodding to himself, Todoroki pressed the doorbell and listened as it buzzed. 

 

The sounds of someone groaning and then stepping towards the door at a slow and groggy pace was met by his ears and sooner than he expected, the door was swung open. The sight of brown cat ears greeted his vision first, as he was a bit taller than the female who was standing by the open door.

 

He usually neat and tidy brown hair was everywhere and out of its usual twintails. Her cheeks were blistering hot and her eyes were being rubbed from sleepiness or whatever she had been doing. Maybe this was the first time she had seen sunlight today? Todoroki didn't know for sure.

 

Slowly, Nyanko was able to register who it was that was outside her home and suddenly tensed up. Her form stiffening and her tail even hiding between her legs. Did he frighten her or something? Once again… Todoroki Shouto didn't know for sure.

 

What he did know however was that a pair of greenish-gold cat eyes were looking at him and trying to study him as if she held all the answers as to what was going on. And in a way, Todoroki did. Finally, he simply nodded to her and looked behind her and into what appeared to be an empty apartment.

 

"Would it be alright if I came inside?" He asked her politely wanting to make sure he wasn't invading her privacy. 

 

"Ah-um… sure? I mean… only for a little bit, nyan." Nyanko mumbled, stepping aside and letting the male inside her home. "What are you doing here anyway, Todoroki-kun?"

 

"Yaoyorozu asked me to drop off your missed work and some notes. She was worried you might fall behind. She sent me because she had another task to do… and I didn't want to go home…"

 

His voice trailed off, a look of anger quickly flashing by his usually calm features before getting erased. He looked normal again, and with her good judgment, Nyanko decided to not press him further on the issue… if there was one.

 

"Well thank you." She mumbled, looking around her messy apartment as Todoroki took a seat at the dining table, which ironically was the only clean place.

 

Everywhere else had food, drinks, and items on it, obvious to an outsider that the person living here must either be a slob or too sick to properly pick up after themselves. And luckily for Nyanko, Todoroki knew it was the latter rather than the former.

 

"Sorry for the mess...is there anything I can get you?" She asked, making her way towards the kitchen. "Water, soda, coffee, tea? Name it and we more than likely have it, nyan!"

 

"I'm fine. Thank you though." He shook his head. "Do you live alone?"

 

Nyanko shook her head. "No. I live with my mom. She's been away the last week though and isn't supposed to be back for another one."

 

"Why?" Todoroki asked, seeing the girl come and sit next to him.

 

Her face was smiling, but even he could tell she was forcing it. She was trying to be hospitable for him, despite how ill she must be feeling. The poor girl wanted to make a good impression on him… that was for sure.

 

"Work-related…" Her voice mumbled off, only to have her suddenly groan and plant her head onto the table. "Crap…"

 

Todoroki's eyes widened and he was right away by her side and looking her over. Her eyes were forced closed and refused to be let open. Her breathing was shallow and rapid like what it would be if she had just run for a long while and was exhausted. And going along with that, the catgirl's face was beet red and her skin had a layer of sweat on it.

 

Todoroki could only look at her in a state of panic as he wasn't sure what to do to help or if anything would help at all. One one hand she looked like she needed someone to help her out. But Todoroki also knew his feline-like classmate and knew she often wanted to do things on her own.

 

And judging by how she had done all this on her own and hadn't asked for help at all, he assumed she would refuse any and all offers he gave her… but that didn't mean he would not try.

 

"What do you need?" He asked gently, touching her forehead.

 

"Can you help get me to my bedroom?" She asked him, eyes giving him this pained, yet strange look. "Please…"

 

Todoroki nodded and helped the brown haired female onto her feet and then the two awkwardly shuffled down the hallway. His body keeping her balanced and his scent making her feel safe and calm. She even began to purr softly, Todoroki noticing but not muttering anything about it. He knew better than to bring up something that might embarrass her.

 

Finally, Todoroki helped her down onto the bed slowly. Nyanko mumbled something under her breath and crawled into a ball onto the messy sheets. Todoroki sighed, seeing as he still felt like he should offer his assistance once more. So slowly he sat back down once more and looked towards the girl with gentle eyes. 

 

Nyanko opened her eyes upon feeling the ends of her bed get a bit heavier. The sight of the red and white male watching over her made another strange but hot burst of energy flow through her. Her eyes shut again and she attempted to control her breathing.

 

This wasn't good… the longer he stayed here… then the sooner he might find out what's really wrong with her. And how she truly feels about him. And despite the hazy state, her mind was in...Nyanko knew she couldn't let that happen. Not like this…

 

Todoroki, however, appeared to have a different idea, and with a sudden hand enclosing into a fist and his drive powering him to speak, he decided to try and see if there was anything he could do to help his classmate feel better.

 

He had missed her these last few days as well… more than he knew until he saw her today. This little crush seeming to be much bigger than he thought, especially once he learned that she had been here all alone and suffering… it made his heart ache and he wanted nothing more than to help her feel better again in any way he could.

 

"What can I do to help?" Todoroki asked, helping the girl onto her bed. "Cough medicine, water, soup?"

 

Nyanko chuckled, shaking her head and moving her messy locks. "It's not as simple as that…"

 

Her voice was low and her eyes slowly moved away from Todoroki as looked down at the tail that was still beside her. Every part of her trying to control herself and the animal-like urges that were swelling inside of her at that moment… amplified as she had seen and now was in the presence of the boy she liked way more than a friend.

 

"Then what is it?" Todoroki spoke calmly, his tone and attitude very helpful at this moment. "I'm sure there must be something I can do to help you feel better and make this cold go away."

 

A soft laughter caught his eyes and Todoroki glanced up to see the cat girl beginning to chuckle softly from his words. He rose a brow, not sure what exactly brought his upon, but now he would for sure not be leaving until he found out.

 

"I'm afraid… saying it was cold was a lie, nyan…" She stuck her tongue out and made a goofy face. "It's… just easier to say that."

 

"What's really wrong with you then?" Todoroki asked. 

 

"It's really embarrassing to admit…" She huffed, inflating her cheeks.

 

"I won't say or do a thing." Todoroki assured her, now his concern beginning to turn into curiosity.

 

Nyanko giggled, eyes looking back up at him. A small but noticeable smirk on her features. Slowly, she crept forward as Todoroki remained still on the end of her bed. His eyes widening as she got close. Her chocolate brown hair close enough to him to make his skin tingle from it.

 

Slowly she pressed up against him, rubbing her face against his left side and purring. A content little sigh escaping her lips as she did so, but not helping Todoroki calm down in the slightest. It was taking everything in him to not burst into flames at this second. She was so close… and she was so… so...so soft.

 

"The issue isn't that I'm don't want you to do or say something… the issue is that I want you to do or say something….to me." 

 

She blushed heavily, her nuzzling ceasing for a moment. Todoroki looked at her in confusion, but then slowly he started to piece it together as he realized that maybe… what she meant wasn't as innocent as he initially assumed. From how close she was to him to how clingy and desperate she was sounding and acting...it was rather obvious now.

 

"Nyanko…" He spoke gently, touching her locks and watching as she looked up at him. "I think I understand… and I'd like to help."

 

Her green cat-like eyes widened and Nyanko could only blush darkly at this new development. It might just be the heat invading her brain or how delirious she might be… but there was no way...that Todoroki Shouto actually just offered to help her relieve her heat cycle… did he?

 

"T-Todoroki, nyan?!" She spoke through flustered eyes. "A-are you serious… you know what this means, right?"

 

"I've taken basic biology before." He replied back, but seeing her confused face, he clarified. "Yes, I know and I'm willing to help so long as you want me to. If you don't then I won't push this further. The decision is all yours Nyanko."

 

She chewed on her bottom lip a moment, the positives and negatives for each decisions weighing through her mind. Until finally a certain pulse of pain and heat resonated in her lower half once more. The girl moaned in pain and looked at the male in front of her.

 

So strong, kind, responsible and caring… everything she had always wanted in a partner. And while on a normal day she could control her little crush and desires for him… that wasn't the case today. Today was not normal in the slightest… and as such… she needed this relief form the one person she wanted it from more than anyone else.

 

And lucky for her… he was here and offering.

 

With a simple nod, Todoki was peeling off his uniform shirt. Nyanko could only watch in shock as his body was soon showed to her. The site of him in only a pair of boxers was enough to make her face flush, but when he pushed himself over her… she knew he was more than dominate.

 

It all went by in a blur for her: her clothes peeling off until she was as nude as the day she was born, Todoroki admitting to forgetting about the condom and her admitting to being on birth control already, and then him realizing that her heat made it so foreplay wasn't required… at least not currently.

 

And then the next things she knew and the thing that brought her back to reality was the sight of Todoki joining her in his birthday suit. His member sprung up and ready for action. Apparently, this entire situation and the sight of her so nude to him and vulnerable for him and only him was a turn on he had no idea about until now.

 

"Ready?" He asked, positioning himself near her entrance and looking down as shy and nervous green eyes. "If you-"

 

"N-No." Nyanko shook her head. "I want this… I want you… I'm just a bit nervous is all...and well… I've ne-"

 

"I haven't either." He interrupted her. "So… let's figure it out together?"

 

She nodded and then in a moment later, the feeling of something entering her slick entrance was felt. Her eyes shutting and lip biting occurring as the pain of being forced inside soon took over her body.

 

Todoroki pushed himself further and further into her, knowing this part would be rather uncomfortable… at least until she got used to him. He just had to get in as much as he could and then once he did… she would feel as good as he was currently feeling.

 

He was sure of it… but just in case… he made sure to watch her eyes and body. IF at any point she looked like it was too much… he would stop right away. The last things he wanted to do was hurt her after all. He'd never want to be the cause of any sort of pain for Nyanko, he adored her too much for that.

 

The stretching and the pain that came with it slowly began to die off, the feeling of nothing but complete and total pleasure being the only thing felt by her body next. The feeling of being filled totally and completely with the one person she had wanted this from more than anything was quite the thought and made quite the emotional and physical reaction occur as well.

 

"Ah…. Todoroki...move." Nyanko hummed in delight, a smile on her face and her eyes finally beginning to lose the strain that had been in them so much. 

 

Todoroki nodded and adjusted himself once more. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he accidentally had already. Nor did he want to make things awkward. He was here to make things better for the girl he was sure he had feelings for beyond that of a simple high school crush.

 

Todoroki backed out until just his tip was inside of her, and then slowly pushed back into her. Nyanko moaned loudly, throwing an arm over her eyes and allowing the feeling to come back to her once more. However, it was different this time.

 

No twinge of pain or slight discomfort like when he had initially penetrated her. This time she instead could feel that he had gone deeper. And as he began to push in and out of her at a constant and steady rate, Nyanko could feel him getting deeper and deeper inside of her with each thrust.

 

And with each movement, she could feel the pleasure begin to increase again and again. Building up from within her and beginning to spread to every part of her body she couldn't help but feel like she would pop form this pressure… this wonderous overstimulation she was receiving.

 

Her tail swished a few times, and then her legs found their way to the male who was still pumping in and out of her, a look of passion and a thin layer of sweat glistening on his face. Her legs wrapped around him and thus allowed him to go even further.

 

With each thrust, Nyanko couldn't believe that he was still going and every time she could feel him get further into her...she was left speechless by the pleasure he was seeming to supply endlessly to her.

 

And then he suddenly picked up his speed, the sensations increasing so much that she couldn't hold back with the sounds she didn't even realize she was holding back until this very moment. And with a sharp intake of breath, she cried out towards the person who was making her see beyond the stars.

 

"A-ah Todoroki! Yes, please! Harder… faster!" She whined, turning and looking at the male who seemed to only nod in understanding and do so as commanded.

 

"Yes.. oh God yes." She continued, reaching up and holding him close to her.

 

Todoroki groan pleasurably as several claws were felt on his back. The moans he had been holding back finding their way onto his tongue as well. And despite how careful he had been to try and keep himself controlled and supportive during this… he couldn't help the desire that had suddenly made him want to act on as well.

 

"You feel so good… I had no idea… ah!" He spoke through a lustful gaze towards the girl. "H-hold on… I'm going to finish this. I'm going to make sure you're feeling better."

 

"Y-yes…" Nyanko mumbled, nodding to the male. "B-But-"

 

She pressed her lips onto his as the thrusting became much faster and sloppy. The pace that had been established now gone for this spontaneous one full of a single-minded goal to get the both of them to reach their ends.

 

It was a simple goal, as neither Todoroki or Nyanko had ever done this before and thus neither had much stamina, to begin with. And so with a few final movements and some sloppy kissing to go along with it, Todoroki's final thrust had made its impact on Nyanko's hot and bothered form.

 

"Ah!" She cried out, breaking from the kiss and feeling every part of her bloom in a calm but pleasurable wave of energy. 

 

She felt exhausted. She felt alive. She felt different. But most importantly she felt loved. And as her sight and vision finally came back down to the world around her, the catgirl realized that Todorki had also been pushed over the edge thanks to her orgasm.

 

His voice louder than his usual tone, but not as loud as hers. His face seemed to be a mixture of relief and pleasure as well. And as he could feel the way wave of energy taking over his form, he couldn't help but cease his movement entirely.

 

It was silent for the next few moments. Neither speaking or looking at the other. Their eyes closed and trying to collect the air around them. Basking in the afterglow of what they had just done seemed to be the only thing on either of their minds right now. 

 

The sounds of breathing evening out and the feeling of Nyanko's body suddenly becoming much less warm than it had been moments before allowed the situation to sink in for them both.

 

Todoroki sighed, planting another soft but sloppy kiss on the green-eyed girl's temple before he slowly pulled out of her. His member having softened after this time and the dying down of both of their orgasms. 

 

He laid down next to her and pulled up the blanket at their feet. The smell of Nyanko greeted his nose as the blanket now rested over both of their bodies. Though the actual girl next to him was nice softer then this blanket could ever be.

 

Slowly Todoroki pushed her into his embrace once more and Nyanko sighed happily. Todoroki's hand running through her hair slowly but soothingly as she purred and returned the embrace.

 

"Is this a bad time to tell you I have a crush on you?" She asked with a twinge of humor in her voice.

 

"I think it might a little late for that now…" Todoroki trailed off. "I might have figured it out already."

 

Nyanko giggled against his bare chest, the weights attached to her eyes getting heavier and heavier as each second ticked by slowly. Todoroki's heartbeat lulling her off to sleep and her head feeling quite comfy right here next to him.

 

"Thank you…" She mumbled softly, finally accepting the sleep that she so desperately needed and had been missing since her heat started.

 

Todoroki nodded and squeezed her gently once more. "Anything for you… now get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

 

And as Nyanko nodded against the half-hot and half-cold teen, she couldn't wait for morning to come… because she had a feeling Todoroki would be there waiting for her. And that was a dream enough for her already.


	18. Midoriya Izuku x Emily

> _ Happy Birthday, Emily! I hope you enjoy this little story below. Enjoy your sweet 16! :D _

 

* * *

 

 

Midoriya Izuku x Emily

 

   Her feet carried her quickly as the noises of the hospital echoed around the enclosed hallway. Her mind was set on one goal and one goal alone and she under no circumstance would be stopping until she had at least seen her goal within her orbs of brown. Until then, she would continue to avoid the nurse’s scolding looks, doctors seeming off-put by the mad woman running, and the confused patients curious as to if someone from the psych ward had escaped.

 

   But Emily could care less about the people watching her. There was only one person she needed to see at this moment, and the chances of him actually being awake seemed slim… but maybe if she showed up… saw him… then a miracle would happen.

 

   They were… fated after all. And the tales of what fateds could do for one another in situations like this was a legend that most clung to. A hope for a chance to save and do what no quirk or doctor could.

 

   Emily paused outside a closed room, huffing out and attempting to catch her breath as she looked at the name written on the door. In bold black kanji, the strokes of ‘ _ Midoriya Izuku _ ’ graced her eyes before her vision focused on opening a door in front of her. She strode in and held her breath.

 

   A quick intake of air, followed by her throat drying up faster then she would have liked. The mere sight of her love causing her to pause and simply take him in. She knew what had happened… but this was too much. The images of casts, bandages, tubes, and a soft beeping among other things truly showed her how… how serious this time was.

 

   Emily’s legs moved forward, her mind much too dazed to realize it. Her feet bumping into the bedposts. Midoriya barely stirred… in fact, he seemed to barely do anything at all. All he could do… was look like an injured hero balancing on the line of life and death.

 

   “You did it again…” She choked back tears. “Do you have any idea how much you hurt me when you do this…?”

 

   Her tone cracking as the tears finally broke the damn they had been held behind. The girl’s legs shook and soon found herself colliding with a cushioned seat underneath her and next to her soulmate’s bedside.

 

   Her mind flashed to the news report from that afternoon… the reporter on the scene fearfully reporting on an attack by the infamous League of Villains. And of course… her boyfriend had to show up… he had to rush in and risk his own life for those around the affected area.

 

   Emily would never admit it… nor would she even allow the idea to be played around with… but she hated feeling so selfish about Izuku. She hated wanting him with her always and never once running off into danger with the slightest report of pain and sorrow.

 

   And then her head collapsed onto the bed next to the boy, her cries becoming muffled from the cotton blanket pressing against her face. Her fingers hesitantly crawling towards the hand she could feel near her. Her fingers interlocking with colder digits, his hand the only part of him that seemed to be not wrapped in a bandage.

 

   “Please…” Emily breathed, squeezing his hand as hard as she could. “Please… please let the stories be true…”

 

   Her body shook, focusing on her goal of Midoriya waking up. His emerald green eyes blinking away the haziness of his mind, slowly moving until he hit her face. Her orbs spilling tears as she sees he’s awake again. But unlike before… she was crying happy tears. He’d apologize for making her worthy and she would scold him.

 

   But as the seconds ticked by and Midoriya’s heart rate monitor didn’t change from its regular pattern of beeps, her own heart began to sink. There was no way… no possible way for it to end like this.

 

   She had his mark! And he had hers! The pair of twin soulmate marks etched on each of their wrists… the ones currently joined together. Emily breathed out, the air coming out broken and hoarse, but her hand never once stopped squeezing his.

 

   “Come on Izuku… don’t you dare… don’t you dare leave me alone…”

 

   She sighed, biting her lip harshly. This was it… this was the reality. Her soulmate being in what the doctors called a coma and not knowing when he would wake up. And her… once more being left alone. First her parents… and now Izuku. Why… why did those she loved… always leave her when she needed them the most?

 

   A soft but meaningful squeeze found its way into her hand. It was much weaker than how hard she was squeezing his hand, but it was enough for her to remove her face from the blanket. Eyes rapidly looking towards the male in front of her.

 

   His eyes twitched as if he was trying to wake up from his dream, but it was not yet over. Emily held back a breath, continuing to think of how much she wished for him to return to her… how badly she wanted to talk to him and just be with him. Even if it was him apologizing for being reckless… she just wanted to hear his voice once more.

 

   And as her mark began to feel much warmer then it had moments before… she slowly saw a pair of emeralds meeting her vision. The pair looking very tired and confused as to what was going on and where exactly they were.

 

   And as his eyes landed on her, widening slightly from seeing tears dripping down her features, but smiling nonetheless… He couldn’t help but try to ask her what was wrong. But this time… she had beaten him to it. And as such, she spoke to him first with three simple words… letting them both know that things would truly be alright now.

 

   “Welcome back Izuku…”

  
  



	19. Shinsou Hitoshi x  Destiny Seihyō

Shinsou Hitoshi x  Destiny Seihyō

Commission for nekosisterart

 

The afternoon sun was hanging lazily in the sky, the sounds of the street quiet for once on this dull and lazy afternoon. Destiny gently laid against the couch in her home, watching the TV boredly, her mind somewhere between here and there. The sounds of the front door to her home opening and echoing to her ears. The familiar click of working shoes being slipped off and making the girl turn to face her mother. 

 

The older woman smiles gently to her daughter who had been visiting over the weekend from UA, a much-needed reunion between mother and daughter after UA had implemented its dorm policy. And even now as fall neared closer, the mother couldn't help but admit how much she missed having her daughter home to prep the home for the cooler months.

 

But Destiny had her own life to live, and her mother could very much tell the girl was loving her time at UA. Even more then she had a boyfriend now, one that her mother could tell she cared a lot for just by the phone conversations. This… Shinsou, seemed rather kind and understanding, something she was thankful for. After everything her daughter had been through, she was glad to hear she had found someone who cared about her as much as he did.

 

"Hey, mom." Destiny greeted, a small yawn escaping her lips as her mother strode over towards her daughter.

 

A gentle kiss reached her forehead, making the girl giggle and then playfully bat her mother's face away. The older woman laughing as well as she moved towards the kitchen counter that wasn't too far off from where Destiny was.

 

"As if I needed to feel any more relaxed." Destiny teased, feeling the effects of her mother's muscle relaxation kiss taking effect.

 

"Well from that position you're in… I just saved you from waking up with a terrible kink in your back tomorrow morning." Her mother's tone was a bit scolding, knowing that she had told her daughter often to not sit in such a way. But it was still kind and at ease, letting her daughter know that she wasn't in trouble or anything like it.

 

"Sorry… guess I was so bored I was unaware of how I was sitting." She sighed, a small feeling of guilt rising in her chest.

 

It was short lived however as another small thought crossed her mind, the girl turning to her mother to speak.

 

"Oh mom, by the way, Shinsou is taking me out to a movie tonight. I invited him over for dinner beforehand, but he said he wouldn't be able to make it. So instead he's just going to pick me up." The girl paused, a sigh escaping her lips. "So… since we're on a time crunch maybe don't let dad try and have on of his famous talks with Shinsou…"

 

"He's working late tonight, so you only have to worry about me causing you and your boyfriend harm." Her mother teased her.

 

The brown haired girl looking rather nervous about this. She knew her mother liked to tease her often… but she also knew she might be a tad bit serious about this… as she hadn't yet really met SHinsou. However, before she could freak out further about this, her mother called out to her again, this time raising a brown box in her hand an towards the girl. Destiny's golden eyes catching into it, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, if not confusion.

 

"It looks like you got a package in the mail today." Her mother mumbled, daughter finally getting up and coming closer.

 

"A package?" She spoke. "But… I haven't ordered anything…"

 

"From UA support department it says…"

 

Destiny's eyes widened, grabbing the box and quickly opening it. A pair of kitchen scissors in her hands as she sliced open the protective tape and then peeled the cardboard flaps back to glance in.

 

Inside was a simple folded piece of white paper resting on top of what appeared to be a small cosmetic box. The colors of the smaller box showing off mainly black with strips of twirling reds, blues, and greens like the trails glow sticks would make on summer nights.

 

Destiny first grabbed the little piece of paper on top, her other hand gripping the small box as she unfolded the note and began to read what was inside. Her eyes scanning the messy, if not hurried, handwriting from inside.

 

‘Hello, Destiny Seihyō!

 

As requested by the staff of UA, I, Hatsume Mei, have created a small little baby just for you! Since your quirk can be a bit… explosive, I thought how I could fix it! And when I realized it was your lips… I thought- WHY NOT SOME LIP BALM TO MAKE SURE YOUR DON'T HAVE A LIP BOMB!

 

Anyway, inside this other box is some lip balm I made. It should cancel out your quirk for like… thirty minutes or so after applying it. It's a pretty strong little baby believe it or not! I tested it on some bombs and it pretty much canceled out all of them! So don't be afraid, my baby is tough and can handle your kiss of death!

 

I also made it cherry flavored. If you don't like it or want a new flavor for the future, just pop by the support room and I'll make you a new dazzling and flavorful baby right away.

 

Best of luck and don't be a stranger!

 

-Hatsume Mei, UA Support Department, Class 1-H'

 

Destiny blinked a few times, placing the note down and deciding to inspect the lip balm herself. She couldn't believe it… this had to be a joke, right? All she had to do was apply some lip gloss and suddenly she wasn't blowing stuff up anymore? It sounded a bit too good to be true.

 

Unaware, her mother had been eavesdropping and reading the note while her daughter did. Her own eyes widening seeing what this Hatsume was talking about. Quickly picking up a piece of junk mail and holding it out to her daughter. Destiny blinked at her mother, and how she must have a screw loose. But with that determined gleam in her eyes, the girl knew she was. 

 

"M-mom… I don't know-"

 

"Well, it's just a piece of junk mail. And we both know that if you kiss it really quickly, then it'll be a small little one. Like those pop it's we get during the summer… and besides, why should we waste an opportunity like this?"

 

"Because it might not work?"

 

Her mother shook her head. "I watched your Sport's Festival all the way through… and that Hatsume girl seemed awfully sure of herself and her inventions. So… I bet this one has a higher success rate than a failure one! COme on! Just one little kiss on this piece of mail!"

 

Destiny sighed, knowing her mother wouldn't give this up. And so with a simple pull, she opened the box and brought out the little tube of red colored gloss that was inside of the box. A little cartoon image of Hatsume on the side, as well as some cheesy brand name she had come up with.

 

With a quick application and inhaling the strong scent of artificial cherry, her lips were coated in a shiny red and tasting like the summer fruit. A piece of mail was quickly handed off to her, and she hesitantly grabbed it. 

 

Destiny could feel her nerves build up, her heart thumping wildly as she closed her eyes. Why was she doing this? Because she wanted to please her mother? Or because she actually wanted to be able to… kiss others?

 

She didn't know for sure, but either way, she felt slightly laminated paper touch her lips, then quickly was removed. Destiny wasted no time throwing the mail into the kitchen sink and then stepping back.

 

Both she and her mother observed the area, holding the breath as they watched with anticipation as the seconds ticked by. The brown haired teen counting up to five, six, seven, eight, nine and then finally ten.

 

And nothing… no explosion, no smoke, no damage to anything or anyone. Just a piece of mail advertising a new ramen place that now had a kiss scarlet kiss print on it. Destiny's eyes widening as she realized that by some miracle it had actually worked! 

 

Her kissing quirk had been nullified… her quirk pretty much dormant. And with another quick application to make sure her lips were completely covered, she exhaled a breath she had been holding in since her quirk had come in. Her mother practically jumped for joy as her daughter looked on the verge of tears. The elder woman embracing her tightly and crying herself. 

 

"UA is a gift sent from God! Oh! My little girl can kiss things! My little girl can finally kiss her mother on the cheek and… goodness! I need to make something for that Hatsume girl as a thank you gift!"

 

Destiny watched as her mother rolled up her sleeves, beginning to dog around for a cookbook. Destiny shook her head and sighed, there went her mother again… always jumping from one thought to another. Maybe that's where she got it from… expect hers was more like jumping from one bad conclusion to another.

 

Then suddenly the thought seemed to strike both females at the same time, their faces meeting. The mother's face full of mischief and a bright smile, while the daughter looked at her mortified.

 

"What kind of movie are you and Shinsou seeing tonight?" She asked, a smug look engulfing her face. "Romance?"

 

"N-no!" Destiny shook her head. "Don't you dare bring this up!"

 

Her mother sighed, gently patting her daughter's head. "Destiny… it's going to be okay you know. Nothing bad will happen!"

 

"Mom…" Her voice trailed off, images of what happened the last time someone had dared to out his lips onto her own flashing through her head.

 

Tears soon gathered on the edges of her face and the girl frowned deeply, fighting back the noise of pain that so badly wanted to escape from her lips. The look of hatred, betrayal, and regret all towards herself making her mother know it was time to stop this conversation.

 

As much as she knew it wasn't her daughter's fault, how unfair it was that she had been used and treated the way she was and how more than anything she just wanted her daughter to smile again without a care… she knew that wasn't exactly simple.

 

Her years of helping heroes recover from injuries and seeing how mentally straining it could be… only made her assume that mental scars were that much worse than the ones done to their bodies. And now… her daughter had been trying her best to fight past it as well.

 

So now… despite how much her mother wanted her to take this new opportunity by the reigns and enjoy life and all the awkward teenage phases that came with it… she knew she had to let Destiny take things at her own pace. 

 

Watching her daughter age and still never truly being able to look at her mother and the kiss-shaped scar on her cheek was enough of a sign that this was a complicated issue for Destiny. One that her mother needed to not push, and if needed remind her that things were not her fault. That… she knew she never meant to use her quirk to harm on purpose… but even so, her mother knew that it would take someone a bit more special to truly get that message through to her daughter.

 

"Alright honey… I won't say a word." Her mother cooed gently, pushing the girl into her arms and squeezing her tightly.

 

Destiny could only nod against her mother, the feeling of despair slowly dissolving among her feelings of comfort from this hug. Her mother pulling away a few moments later and then looking at her with a soft smile.

 

"Now… what are you wearing on your date tonight?"

 

~~~~~

 

Shinsou double checked the address he had been sent, seeing the set of numbers matching the ones listed on his phone. The first time he had ever been over to his girlfriend's house and he had no idea what to expect. She had always mentioned how kind, but slightly crazy her mother could be. Plus… he had no idea what to expect out of Destiny's father… but he was hoping he'd be a nice and friendly man, much like his daughter.

 

Knocking loud enough to hear the sound echo within the home, Shinsou waited patiently. He adjusted the thin jacket on his shoulders, trying to make himself look nice. First impressions mattered after all… boy did he know that. He hoped he'd impress her parents with his kind words and polite manner, for once his personality might come in handy. 

 

The door opened to reveal a woman who seemed to hold a few traits similar to his girlfriend. The woman looked at him for a moment before smiling and waving the purple haired male inside. Shinsou followed in, taking in the house where Destiny had been raised.

 

"You must be Shinsou." Her mother spoke to him. "It's so nice to meet you finally. I've heard wonderful things."

 

"It's my pleasure, Seihyō-san." He spoke to her politely.

 

"Mom, can you help me for a minute?" He could hear his girlfriend call from somewhere upstairs. "My hair is giving me trouble with this clip…"

 

Her mother flashed Shinsou another small smile before running up the stairs to aid her daughter. Shinsou was left on his own to glance around the small shared living room and kitchen. The dual rooms having a nice and cozy feeling to them, almost making him want to collapse onto the couch near him.

 

However, his violet hues caught onto a small opened box and a white piece of paper that was unfolded next to it. The words present to his eyes and his mind beginning to unconsciously read the information that was listed. His hues getting wider and wider as he neared the end of the message.

 

The sounds of footsteps echoing down from the upstairs quickly made him turn his head. He didn't want to get caught reading something so personally after all… especially if it was about Destiny's quirk. He had long known that she was a bit sensitive about that topic and thus tried to stray away from it… however… the message it was quite… interesting.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shinsou…" Destiny greeted him, eyes looking a bit apologetic.

 

"Nothing to apologize for." He shook his head. "I haven't been waiting too long at all."

 

Destiny smiled gently, looking back towards her mother with a small smile and then she came forward. Pausing in front of Shinsou as he reached out and took her hand into his, seeing her cheeks dust pink from his sudden actions.

 

"Have fun kids, don't stay out too late or get into too much trouble!" Her mother teased, watching her daughter quickly wave her away and slightly glare.

 

"I'll have her home before midnight, Seihyō-san." Shinsou responded to the woman.

 

And then just like that, the two were out on the street, heading towards the nearest station that would take them towards their destination that was the mall where the theatre was. Shinsou's hands remaining in hers the entire journey there, his eyes glancing at her every few minutes. 

 

Her lips a cherry pink and her eyes seeming to be focused on something else. And while Shinsou had a feeling that the lip gloss in question was on her lips… he didn't want to take the chance of what could happen if he was wrong. He knew enough about his girlfriend to know that if she lost him as well… it would be the final breaking point for her.

 

So instead he quietly observed her, his own mind filling with the thoughts of what it would be like… to place his lips into hers. To move his own lips across her plump pink ones, to know the feeling of having her breath on him and his on her. The thought of exchanging such an action had been on his mind as of late… but even so, he didn't want to push it… to do something that would cause her to freak out or to accidentally hurt him.

 

And so Shinsou waited, hoping that Destiny had taken the chance on Hatsume Mei's work… that way he could ask… or even slowly bring about the kiss. He wouldn't force her into it… no that's not who he was… he'd simply close in slowly and if she pulled away or stopped him… that would be that.

 

Shinsou and Destiny had finally made it towards their seat, the theatre looking rather full, the movie having gotta hyped up in recent weeks, thus making it hard to get seats, let alone good ones. But lucky for them, Shinsou knew a way or two to get good tickets that didn't involve his quirk… but rather some great connections thanks to his middle school days.

 

Destiny sat down, glancing at her phone and realizing how much time had passed. Hatsume's time warning having passed by nearly fifteen minutes by now, and deciding that she'd rather be safe than sorry… she gently took out the tube of pink that had been resting inside her small purse.

 

The brown haired girl gently applying it to her lips. Her gaze not catching onto Shinsou watching her, his eyes falling onto the little cartoonish picture of Hatsume that was labeled on the side. The pink haired girl's face giving a small wink next to the words ‘Cherry'. So… she was wearing it, and almost religiously by the number of times she coated her lips with the light red substance.

 

He quickly darted his eyes away when she glanced over at him. Her eyes big and bright, but also curious as to why he was staring at her. Destiny blinked, holding out the popcorn and gave him a slow nod.

 

"Want some?"

 

Shinsou shook his head, glancing away and looking at the screen. Some preview was playing currently, the actor looking like one he should know, but the male couldn't place his name… nor why CGI effects had gotten so popular… especially since the ones in this film looked bad, even from the trailer.

 

Destiny smiles gently once more, knowing Shinsou's silence was something that had become quite comforting to her. He didn't need to say much or do much to make her happy… him just being here with her was more than enough for her. 

 

She dug her hand into the bucket of popcorn she had, watching the previews, as well as the various images, flashed on the screen. However, she soon felt something bump into her hand. Her eyes caught onto Shinsou's hand having gotten into the bucket as well, his hand pausing when realizing he had snagged her hand instead of the buttery snack.

 

"S-sorry." Both awkwardly spoke, their voices turning to laughter after seeing this.

 

Shinsou's eyes found their way towards Destiny a moment later, his violent hues locking onto her gold ones. He watched as she gulped out of nervousness, her hand moving away from his to allow him to get some popcorn.

 

Shinsou was quick though, grabbing her hand with his own and then ever so slowly locking eyes with her. Destiny was unable to look away as she felt her head moving forward, her thoughts lost into this feeling that was consuming her chest. Shinsou's own thoughts having gone away as he neared her lips with his own.

 

His pair of red borders reaching hers, gently connecting in a soft embrace. The feeling of her soft ones connecting to his own, the sweet smell and taste of cherries making SHinsou close his eyes out of instinct.

 

So this was what it felt like to kiss his girlfriend… to feel her so close to him… to know what it was like to have her like this with him. And while he seemed to have no worries, trusting both her and Hastume to the best he could… he wasn't aware of how hard reality had suddenly hit the girl who's quirk was labeled as ‘Kiss of Death'.

 

Destiny suddenly broke away from him, her hand flying to her lips and covering it with a white-knuckled and pale-faced look. Her golden eyes twitching when she realized what she had done and was terrified as the second ticked by. She hadn't tried it enough… she didn't know if it would work… 

 

Ten seconds rolled by and while she was still too shaken up to know if things were truly okay, she did know one thing… and that was that Shinsou had willingly kissed her despite her numerous warning to him.

 

Did… did her fear of losing him not matter to him? Did he just not care about how this would affect her? How it would ruin her emotionally, mentally, and maybe even physically if she had to witness another person close to her heart disappear because she had been born with a curse of a quirk?!

 

Shinsou's heart sunk as he saw tears begin to break off from her eyes. And before he could even speak, Destiny was up from her seat and dashing out of the theatre. A trail of fallen popcorn lining the black flooring as the brown-haired girl was now out of sight from her boyfriend.

 

"Crap…" Shinsou muttered, knowing how badly he had messed this one up. He should have at least asked her… brought up that he saw the lip gloss and was more then willing to try it out if she was comfortable with it.

 

The way he had gone about it was the worst way possible… and now knowing that Destiny was off running somewhere by herself, crying at that… he couldn't help but feel like one of the worst people alive. What kind of asshole made their girlfriend uncomfortable and went against things that she warned him that she was cautious about…?

 

Shinsou was following her soon, both of their items with him. The movie they could go see again another day, but right now he needed to find Destiny and make sure she was okay… make her know how sorry he was for doing that to her.

 

Shinsou soon found himself in the lobby, eyes hurriedly glancing around the room and his breathing heavy as he tried to find her… She couldn't have gotten far, and not especially when she was breaking down. Destiny had a habit if hiding away more hate running away when things like this happened. It was just in her nature to deal with things like this alone and away from others.

 

Seeing a small broom closet nearby, Shinsou came towards it. Slowly, he opened the door and peered inside. Crouching on the floor with her head pressing against her knees and her sniffles being held back as best she could was Destiny. Her previously happy demeanor gone and replaced with one that seemed to be eating away at her.

 

Shinsou lowered his gaze, his own sadness taking over. He never met for this… but seeing as this was what it caused, he needed to work through it with her. He needed to help her trust herself once more. He could care less if she trusted him again, he'd rather earn that back then force her into trusting him after that stunt… but getting her to trust herself was the biggest thing he wanted to do. 

 

"Hey…" He spoke gently, shutting the door and shutting it behind him as he sat next to her inside the small space.

 

Destiny didn't say anything, merely closing in further on herself. Her body shook as a loud and painful wail left her lips. Shinsou's heart violently beating against his chest and making even him wince in pain at how much she was in.

 

"Why would you… do you not care about-" She paused as another sharp cry came from her lips. "Do you not care about what would happen?!"

 

Shinsou sighed, running a hand through his hair. Slowly, he fished around in her bag and pulled out the small tube of lip gloss, gently poking it against Destiny's arm. The girl raising her head and then looking shocked to see this was what Shinsou was showing her.

 

"I… saw the message on your kitchen table… and I assumed that…" He paused. "I'm sorry… I was being a major jerk. I didn't even think about you or how you'd feel if I suddenly did it. I never considered how you'd assume I was trying to kiss you without you know that I knew about the lip gloss…"

 

"You knew…?" She breathed, voice numb and having no clues as to how she was truly feeling in it.

 

"Yeah… and I should have said something. Your right in how you're feeling. If I were you… I'd punch me in my face right now. I guess I just… was selfish. I shouldn't have done it… you should have been ready to kiss me too. 

 

Just because you have some special cherry lip gloss doesn't make up for what I did… Talking to you should have been my first step… but I'm-"

 

"Don't call yourself bad, Shinsou…" Destiny mumbled, looking at the male with eyes that seemed to understand him, but not entirely forgive him. We all make mistakes… some of us make bigger ones than others… but at least you know it."

 

She pushed and pulled the little ring on her finger, head finally rising to glance at the wooden door in front of the two. Shinsou frowned, his gut once more bringing him another nasty feeling inside of himself.

 

"I'm sorry… I should have said something… I should have talked to you about this…" He spoke, shaking his head.

 

Destiny nodded. "I understand how you wanted to kiss me… believe me, I do because I've felt the same way. But… I'm just… I can't-"

 

"You're not ready." Shinsou sighed, watching as his girlfriend shook her head. 

 

"I need time… this is all so new to me. I need to be able to adjust to the idea that someone kissing me won't blow them up or hurt them or anything like that! I-I need to be able to know that… I can trust myself.

 

And to do that… I need to be able to trust that you understand that, Shinsou."

 

She fought back another cry, fearing that she was asking too much of him. After all… what kind of person asked their boyfriend to hold off on the things he wanted. This relationship was as much about him as it was about her.

 

"Then I'll wait." He suddenly told her, his eyes meeting her, a look of unwavering loyalty to her showing in those violet pools of his. "And while I wait… I'll be by your side and be helping you get as used to this as possible."

 

"Shinsou…" She muttered, eyes widening. "You don't have too… this is about me after all…"

 

"Well… I want to support you. I want to see you happy and trusting yourself more than anything else." He announced a small smile of his own appearing on his features.

 

"Thank you…" She mumbled, wiping away the tears of relief that had started to come out of her eyes. The feeling that these would be the last ones of the night making her feel relief.

 

"Well…" Shinsou sighed. "We should probably leave this closet before someone finds us…"

 

"It would be strange to see two teenagers hugging each other in here, huh?" She chuckled, the last of her tears drying up slowly. 

 

"Plus I'd rather not get my old middle school peer fired for not only getting me the tickets but for letting two weird UA students inside, right?"

 

Destiny chuckled, rising to her feet as Shinsou did. Her eyes seeming to slowly come back to their normal shy happiness. Her smile starting to form once more and her body relaxing as she spoke and laughed along with him.

 

"Well, what now then?" She asked, looking at her phone quickly. "The movie started twenty minutes ago…"

 

"How about we get some ice cream or coffee and then take a stroll through the nearby park? They have the lights and stuff up since there's a festival happening this week, so it should look pretty."

 

"I'd love to see that… especially since you'd be there." She blushed softly.

 

Shinsou nodded towards her, motioning for them both to leave if she so wished it and was ready to enter the world once more with him. Destiny nodded slowly, her arms curling and locking around one for Shinsou's as the pair walked out of the small broom closet. And to their luck, no one seemed to notice, allowing the pair to exit with barely anyone making a fuss or calling them out.

 

And as Destiny held tightly onto her boyfriend, smiling softly at how close and warm he was on this slightly chilly fall night. And while she knew that the lip gloss in her purse had expanded on the number of things she'd be able to experience with him she also knew that she wasn't quite ready for this things yet.

 

But from what he had said tonight and how he still was by her side with that loving face of his… Destiny knew that Shinsou would not rush her. She could come to her own with things and he would be there to support her along the way. 

 

And she couldn't be happier to finally be ready to embrace him again… this time with the full force of her own emotions. A day… that she hoped would come soon, but knew would happen when she was ready. And… she was okay with that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Bakugou Katsuki x Reena x Todoroki Shouto

Bakugou Katsuki x Reena x Todoroki Shouto

Art Trade with @whattheshitamidoing

 

The classroom was quietly waiting in anticipation, the final minute slowly rolling by as the teacher was trying to finish up his lecture before the clock beat him to it. The last equation having nearly being solved and written on the board as the familiar chiming of the bell rang out through the entire building.

 

Yuuei High School had officially finished another week of education. Training and depending on who you asked… hell. The sounds of several students cheering for the weekend, while a few tried to listen to Ectoplasm's last remarks. The teacher's voice drowning out among the chatter of weekend plans and such.

 

"Remember to do all the odd problems on page ninety-six by Monday!" The pro-hero and also the mathematics teacher called out as the first group of students started to pack up their belongings.

 

"Any plans this weekend, Kaminari?" Kirishima asked the electric blonde who was shoving papers and books into his pack.

 

"Nope… just me and my bed." Kaminari laughed, though, in reality, he had been up way too late the last few nights studying for the English test they had taken earlier today.

 

"Sounds nice…" Kirishima joined in, turning to Bakugou. "What about you Bakubro?"

 

The ash blonde didn't respond, his eyes looking elsewhere. A smaller female was moving towards a broom closet in the back of the room, getting the supplies out. It had been her week to stay behind an hour after class to clean up.

 

"Yo...Bakugou?" Kirishima waved a hand in front of his face. 

 

Kaminari chuckled next to the pair as Bakugou finally returned to reality and his staring friends. "Man oh, man… if you like that omega so much… just ask her to be your mate already…"

 

Bakugou's face erupted right away, smacking the straw-blond across the arm and then rising from his seat and making his way out the door. Kirishima and Kaminari trailed behind him, both carrying their own stuff out. 

 

"Fucking moron! As if I'd be concerned with finding a shitty omega! I'm gonna be the damn number, one hero before I settle down with some clingy fuck…" He growled, his words seething from a foul mouth and even fouler angered eyes.

  
  


The ash blonde's yelling voice could be heard down the hallway, making everyone smart and not having a death wish steer clear. When Bakugou was upset, it was in everyone's best interests to just stay away until he cooled off. Only those who he tolerated dared to come close… the few who could live to tell the tale.

 

Reena shrugged as she began to fish out the rest of the cleaning supplies, her mind not caring a bit about the ash blonde who happened to share a class with her. Instead, she glanced over with an excited look towards the heterochromatic male who would be staying after to help her clean up.

 

She couldn't thank Aizawa-sensei enough for just happening to pair the two of them up together for this cleaning duty. Her long time, and most obvious crush on him starting to show more and more each day as she became more daring.

 

She really couldn't help herself though, as Todoroki was quite the alpha to save. Practically any and all omegas, even some betas, wanted to be mated and bonded with him. The thought of having someone that powerful and heroic as your lover was quite the daydream.

 

But Reena was not interested in daydreams. She was only interested in making her dreams a reality. And with her final day of having an hour alone with him being today… she was determined to let him know how she felt. 

 

Todoroki gave a small wave goodbye to Midoriya and Iida who were leaving the room, then turned his glance over the girl who was holding up a broom towards him. Todoroki nodded, taking the second broom and then began to sweep the floor next to her. Reena watching him as he did so.

 

"Wow, Todoroki…" She breathed, coming close to him, allowing her own scent to slightly longer around him. "You're so good at cleaning."

 

"My sister taught me… she's much better at wiping down window then me though…" he spoke back to her, the tone Reena had used going over his head completely.

 

The girl didn't give up easily though! In fact, she was determined to make it know to the bi-hair colored male that she was majorly crushing on him. On the alpha, she knew he could be to her and how much of a supportive and caring omega she, in turn, could be towards him!

 

"S-so Todoroki…" She began, sweeping some of the garbage into a trash can near the front of the room. "Got a certain type of omega you like? OR one you hope to have in the future?"

 

Todoroki blinked, lifting up a trash can and then walking towards Reena who was in the front. He knelt down and picked up the trash can, tying both of the bags together before he looked up at the blushy and smiley girl near him.

 

"Not really." He shrugged. "Do you have a type of alpha you like?"

 

Reena beamed, her smile growing wider as the love-filled thoughts burst through her head. The images of her and Todoroki off living happily as they grew older and how much of a wonderful life the two were soon to have once she made her feelings know filled her mind.

 

"Oh yes! I'd love an alpha who's strong, heroic, comes from a good family. Would always be worried about my well being, but would also know I could take care of myself and most importantly would love and care for me as much as I do for him!"

 

She laughed cutely and turned to look at Todoroki, ready to mutter the words that would change everything. However, while her mind had wondered elsewhere and her brain filled with hearts, Reena hadn't noticed Todoroki moving towards the door.

 

"That sounds quite interesting. I hope you find an alpha just like that one day." He nodded towards her, then gestured towards the small bags in his hand. "I'm going to take these to the incinerators. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

 

Reena watched with a dumbfounded face as the alpha left the room, his footsteps echoing away as he walked towards where he was supposed to dispose of the trash. Reena puffed out her cheeks, not believing how oblivious this boy was!

 

Did she had to say the alpha she wanted had a blue and a silver eye and was named Shouto?! Was that what it took to get her words through to this aloof alpha?!

 

Before she could further rant, however, a sudden feeling of heat burst from her lower half, making the girl's legs quiver right away. Her breath hitched right away as she knew from the hotness below what exactly was happening.

 

She couldn't believe it though… did the mere thought of bonding with Todoroki force her into an early heat? And of course, it was the week she wasn't able to afford suppressants in her weekly expenses. The world just seemed to be against her and at this moment as he vision started to cloud with heat… the type of situation she had suddenly been thrown into started to become that much more real to her… and the danger as well.

 

Her body hurt, not in the kind of way a scrape or pulled muscle would hurt, but rather one that was burning away at her entire body. A feeling that made her uncomfortable, and wanting nothing more than for it to disappear. But as the feeling of uncomfortable heat grew by the seconds inside her body… Reena knew that something was wrong.

 

Something that her mind was slowly recalling the signs to be: shortness of breath, hard time focusing, a tense and painful sensation between her legs that made her feel as if she was about to collapse from the tension.

 

Her rubbing legs could barely do anything to quell the sensation that was growing. More importantly, the sounds of other people coming in closer to her was what truly made her worried deep down. If her thoughts were correct… being in this situation with no one around to help her… would lead to a possible interaction no omega wanted.

 

Her heat had come early, and with a lack of pills or suppressants to make the pain go away… she truly had no idea what to do or who to go to. Well… that was a partial lie… she did have one person she wanted to go to. One person, she wanted to help make this entire situation better.

 

The one person whom she wanted to call her alpha.

 

Trying to recall where she had last seen him, Reena began to attempt to move her body out of the classroom. Her legs stiff and heavy, the heat building up in her core now spreading to her entire body. It was hard to make out exactly where she was… or if she was even headed in the right direction.

 

More importantly, she was having trouble trying to ascend the staircase that was now in front of her. Her leg on the first step, while the other was struggling to move towards. Her legs were the worst offenders in this situation… every little movement making her core ignite in a sense of fire.

 

And with her attempts to walk down a flight or two of stairs… it only proved to be worse and worse for her. Each step, or rather attempt, sent a spike of pain through her body. The pain and the sweating only increasing as she finally collapsed onto her knees. Reena's head pressing against the wall near the staircase, her hands holding onto the cold metal railing like her life depended on it.

 

She closed her eyes, trying her best to contain her shakes as she prayed to whatever God was listening. Send her someone… anyone… who could help her right now? She didn't care who… as long as they could take her away from the public and back into the calm and serene dorm room a few meters away from where she was.

 

Todoroki could wait… right now… she needed to get herself out of trouble before it was too late. 

 

Slowly she started to hear the sounds of someone walking up the stairs, the footsteps heavy. And as she hoped for it to be an angel sent to her side, once a whiff of caramel and cinnamon hit her nose, that dash of campfire as well… she knew she was not going to be helped out in the slightest.

 

"Fucking stupid Kaminari...leaving my shit in the classroom thanks to that dunce face…" Bakugou grumbled as he ascended the final flight to where his classroom would be.

 

However, he paused before making his final trip, seeing a familiar figure resting against the railing of the staircase. Her face was flush and her hair stuck to her face as if she had just finished running a marathon. Her eyes shut in a way that seemed painful and her lips quivering as the small noise.

 

"Oi… what the fuck is wrong with-" He stopped himself mid-sentence once his nose began to inhale the sweet and nearly irresistible smell she was giving off.

 

Bakugou stiffened, using as much as his willpower as he could to not lose himself in this moment. But holy shit… this was what an omega smelt like when they were in it huh? Damn… no health class could do it fucking justice… just how… powerful it was to an alpha.

 

Lucky for both Reena and Bakugou, the male had an unbelievable amount of willpower, and not even her scent of fresh flowers and vanilla icing could make him give in to the alpha that was begging to be let out. Hell… not when it was so clear that she was in so much pain.

 

"Don't fucking tell me you went into-"

 

"Don't you say it…" Reena warned all traces of sarcasm and friendliness gone from her voice at this moment. "God damn it… why here?"

 

Bakugou inhaled sharply, walking forward, catching how the girl seemed to jump slightly from his steps towering towards her. He paused once he was standing above her curled in form, smelling how her scent seemed to get that much more fearful.

 

And while Bakugou had a feeling it was because he was an alpha with unknown intentions… he also knew that walking away from his anger towards this reaction would more than likely mean she would be found by an alpha who would do much worse then she assumed he would do.

 

"Get on my back." He sighed, crouching down and positioning himself.

 

"Huh?" Reena breathed, looking towards the male with a gaze full of lust, but peeking through his confusion. "What are you…?"

 

"Well I can't fucking leave you alone here, now can I?" He growled, pushing her onto his back. "Now get the fuck on my back so I can carry your dumbass down the stairs!"

 

Reena nodded, slowly crawling onto him until she had her legs tucked in his arms and her hands looped around his neck and upper torso. Bakugou let out a long sigh, obviously finding it ridiculous how he had someone ended up with his job… but at the same time, he'd rather not let it be someone else.

 

He hated to admit it… but he liked her. He had no damn clue how and why it was her out of everyone… but he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed her and her company. And if he wasn't such an asshole maybe he'd be able to show it more. But no…

 

His usual response was, of course, to make fun of her, or be his usual abrasive self. Lucky for him, Reena usually had no issue teasing him or being just plain sassy back to him. Something he both loved and hated about her. Cause damn was it annoying how she sasses him… but damn did he respect her for not being afraid to shoot the shit back at him.

 

Bakugou quickly made his way down the two flights of stairs, trying his best to not move the girl on his back too much. Every time he did… she would let out a whimper of pain, allowing him to guess that her body was especially fragile to sensations and movements currently.

 

He, therefore, attempted to be as gentle as he could be with her, slowing down, making sure to support her with his arms more than his body. It was a hassle, but one he for some reason, more than likely rooted in his crush, made him feel like was worth the effort. 

 

"Alright… you made it." He sighed, lowering himself to the ground as the omega hopped off his back.

 

"Thank you, Bakugou." Reena managed to say, looking at the red-eyed male as she gulped down a quick breath of air. "I don't think I would have made it if you hadn't have come when you did…"

 

Bakugou shrugged, scarlet hues rolling as his arms crossed... "Yeah yeah, whatever… just get the hell back to your dorm and stay there until your fucking heat passes, huh? Not even damn alpha has as much self-control as I do…"

 

Reena could only nod, stepping forward one foot before she crashed onto the shoe lockers near her. And while it had not been a bad crash, more like a gentle nudge as if she had lost her footing… it felt like she had been thrown into a wall.

 

Her insides screamed from the pain and the temperature they were currently experiencing. Her skin burning and making her once more gripped her skin so tightly that both her knuckles and the skin began to turn white.

 

This was bad… if she could barely walk on her own… how in the hell could she make it back to the dorms and not have some less than pleasing alpha put their hands on her?

 

Lucky for her, however, a certain blonde alpha had still stuck around, something inside of him telling him to watch her to make sure she would be able to make it back. And now seeing clearing how much she was struggling to even move a single foot forward by herself… he knew that his job as her escort wasn't done just yet...

 

"You still look like shit…" Bakugou huffed, trying to not inhale her heat scent. "Fuck it… I'm going to take you back to the dorms."

 

"Wha…." Reena mumbled, eyes going wide at the alpha who before now had always seemed to barely tolerate her.

 

It was rather confusing trying to understand why he would be helping her out now… after all, he could barely answer a question she had about an assignment without blowing up at her. So how could be so protective and rational at a moment like this? Wasn't he the type who would leave her to fend for herself…? He seemed like the type… but maybe she had pegged him wrong. Maybe she had judged this spiky-haired alpha before getting to truly know him.

 

"I'm taking you back to the dorms, moron." He repeated himself once more. "With all these other horny ass alphas around… it'd be a dick move of me to not take you back myself…"

 

Reena could only nod as Bakugou suddenly reached out and put his strong and firm hand onto her wrist, pulling her close to him as they walked. His own scent quickly covering her own heat one. His body and stride showing that he was in no mood to talk or even allow anyone to glance at the both of you at this moment.

 

Everything about Bakugou in this moment screamed protective and kind alpha to her. The way he pulled her gently, but quickly to get her out of harm's way. How he made sure to scare away anyone who would harm her. How he… seemed to care and want to protect her like she was his…

 

But… Bakugou? S-shouldn't it be… Todoroki?

 

This wasn't right… it should be Todoroki that was worried for her. It should be Todoroki helping to get her back to her dorm room safely. It should be Todoroki who was making her inner omega pur from the actions an alpha was infamous for doing. So… why was it Bakugou?

 

"Come on, move it!" He urged her, the bite in his voice just not there. "Do you want my help or not, dummy?"

 

Reena could only nod her head, following behind the blonde alpha who seemed to be on guard as he escorted her back to the dorm building. Any and every person who crossed his path would be hit by his overwhelming scent of protection, and then would be met with that terrifying gaze Bakugou was been known for.

 

Sooner than she had ever known, more than likely thanks to the fogginess the heat had created in her mind, Reena found herself outside of her dorm's door. Bakugou was trying to still support her body as he unlocked the door, her bag on his other shoulder. The door creaked out, the cool air from her room tickling her sweat-drenched skin.

 

Bakugou shuffled onside, placing the girl on her bed. He let out a sigh, glancing towards the open door before going over and shutting it. The male then glancing over at the girl who was resting gently on her bed, her eyes wandering into nothing but the soft and cool pillow her face was pressed against.

 

"You got any omega shit around?" Bakugou asked, ready to start digging through her drawers of the omega confirmed she had suppressants or something similarly.

 

"No…" Reena muttered. "Ran out…"

 

Bakugou's red hues widened slightly, looking at the girl. "What do you mean? Why the hell did you not buy more?!"

 

"T-too expensive…" She muttered, knowing the excuse was ridiculous, but then again… it wasn't like a high school girl could constantly afford all the fancy medicines that would help with her stupid biological processes.

 

"Well… fuck." Bakugou mutters racking his mind for something... anything that could help her with this small crisis.

 

It wasn't like he knew what an omega would need in this type of situation. He was on the opposite ends of it… and despite how he had been able to keep his head clear from her sweet smelling scent that invaded his nostrils… the alpha had to admit that it was starting to affect him.

 

His damn little crush making things so much worse in this situation. His feelings for her making him think of all the ways he could solve this and how since he was an alpha he could for sure help the omega through this. But he knew he couldn't… knew this was her sweet little omega scent making his mind start to act out of instinct. 

 

Bakugou had to stay sane though… not give into his inner alpha. He had to play it safe, actually, find a solution or something that would help Reena more than he could. He shoved the thought to the back of his head, shaking it away quickly and then turned back to her. His eyes were stern, and with a few steps he came near her and looked her over with a worried glance.

 

"Alright… I can't stay. Your fucking smell is driving me nuts… so I'm going to get someone who won't be driven mad by your stuff ass. Another omega… maybe some shit beta. So before I go, anyone specific you want me to drag here? Or am I just grabbing any loser off the street?"

 

Reena glanced up, her eyes finding their way to Bakugou. Tones of helplessness and dependence once more making the alpha have to fight back against himself. This wasn't right… she didn't like him the way he liked her… he needed to do what was right for her. He wasn't going to act like that shit alpha people assumed he would be…

 

"Fuck… stay here." He cursed, turning away to move but was soon held in place by a warm hand.

 

His eyes quivering as he realized it had been Reena who was holding him in place. Her eyes looking at him with such a feeling of trust and need that he couldn't help but turn back around to face her. Her orbs looking at him as her hand shook in fright from what was happening to her body right now.

 

"Please…" She begged, legs squeezing together and eyes shutting tightly. "Please don't go… I need you here with me."

 

Bakugou gulped down the saliva that had built up in his throat upon hearing these words. The feeling of actually being wanted, called to by an omega who needed him as much as he had always internally desired to be.

 

The words themselves falling from her lips without him having asked her to say them. Her own want and desires for him fueling the words that had fallen so carelessly from her plump cherry lips. 

 

With a sigh and a slow nod of his head, Bakugou knelt downward. His hands moving to touch the omega who was almost ready to beg for his attention, his touch, his love… his everything. The girl before him was ready for him, wanting him, desiring no one other than him.

 

The little crush he had been denying for months now finally blooming into a sense of love, appreciation, and most of all devotion to her happiness and protection. The same ones every alpha felt when they knew they had found the omega for them. The other half they had been searching for as the being who would love them and yearn for their affections as much as he would for theirs. 

 

And with a slow, but gradual closing in on her lips, Bakugou made it known that as long as he was here… Reena would never have to worry about anything ever again.

 

~~~~~

 

The following morning leaked into the room with a dull light through the pulled shades. The sounds of a few classmates already up and about making the girl rise from her bed and stretch as a yawn escaped her lips.

 

Her breathing was calm, her body felt relaxed and free from the stress that had gone through it yesterday. And as she tried to remember exactly what she did that would cause her heat to be over with so soon… something besides Reena moved.

 

Ahead of ash blonde poking out of the covers and looking at her with a dull gaze, soon widening once the morning blurriness became clear to them both. Reena immediately squeaked, her hand covering her mouth to block any and all possible noises that might leak out.

 

Bakugou was up as well, his entire form nude and bare, only Reena's sheets keeping his lower half hidden from her. However, she wasn't exactly unaware of what he had down there, as images of last night came flashing through her mind.

 

The breaking of her heat because of something Bakugou and her had agreed on in the literal moment. Her body having been craving him more than she ever thought possible, and now the mark on her neck showing that he had claimed her as his and his alone.

 

Reena shook her head, the foggy desires of her mind now gone and replaced with the panic that she was bonded to someone who she wasn't sure of her feelings… and from the way Bakugou was holding his head, eyes wide, she could tell he was in a crisis as well.

 

"We're…" She began, looking at him as he nodded slowly, a mark of his own placed on his neck from her.

 

"Fuck…" he breathed. "I thought I had some damn self-control… fuck…"

 

Reena let out a shaky breath, looking towards the male who seemed to be fighting himself. His eyes harsh and his tongue lashing himself for what he had done… what her sweet smell had allowed him to think was right. But it was his fault… he was the alpha… he should have been in better control over himself in a situation like this. But like an idiot, he wasn't… he gave in to his desires… his desire to be with her.

 

"I fucked up… you're in this mess cause of me…" He told her, his lip being bitten by his teeth.

 

Reena shook her head, her heart slowly settling down and the initial panic starting to dissipate as more memories came into her mind. The echoing of several questions coming into her head. The same question muttered by Bakugou during the process of bonding and even prior that she had felt herself get attached to every single time.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Bakugou looked at her, a sense of familiarity crossing his mind as she spoke. A look of peace crossed Reena's mind as she smiled gently, stroking the mark that was now part of her neck. One that would be here for… a while.

 

"What are you yapping about?!" Bakugou was a bit harsh. "We have a bit of a fucking problem here!"

 

Reena was lost in a revelation of her own, however, the thought of how he had constantly made sure she was okay with it… how despite how pitiful and easy to take advantage of she was last night… he made sure to ask her. Bakugou's true colors as an alpha having shined through as he had talked to her, acted with her, and taken care of her when she needed and asked for him and only him to.

 

"I had no idea… that you would be so dedicated to an omega…" She trailed off, lowering her head slowly, face unseeable to the alpha who had been calmed by her words.

 

"What did you think I'd be like? An asshole or something?" He grumbled, clicking his tongue. "If and when I ended up with an omega of my own… I knew it had to be someone I actually liked… not someone to just bond with cause I felt like it…"

 

"Do you like me?" Reena asked him, voice quiet and unsure.

 

Up until this moment, she wasn't sure what or how he felt about her… all those times he caught her staring and slightly scolding her for being stupid suddenly shining a new light on her ideas of him after witnessing him help her out to the best of his ability. And the idea that maybe… maybe BAkugou Katsuki would be a much better and more caring and protective alpha then she had ever assumed he or Todoroki Shouto could ever be.

 

"If I do… then how do you feel about me?" He asked back, the usual harshness present, but coming in second to how he was feeling at this moment.

 

"I'd say… that after everything and seeing how well you treated me and how loved I feel right now… how comfortable I am right now with your bond mark on my neck…" She sucked in a breath turning to the male who was looking towards her with an unsure and slightly harsh gaze.

 

"Then… I think I can come to see you as my alpha, Bakugou."

 

Bakugou's hues widened, his chest-thumping suddenly. The sounds of calling him her alpha did something inside of him, made him feel like this was meant to be. And that if he tried his damn hardest and did all he could… maybe this would work out and the both of you could be happy with one another.

 

Maybe even along the way… come to love and appreciate one another like an alpha and omega were meant to.

 

And so with a gentle shove of Reena towards him and Bakugou letting out a long breath of air, he held her close. The beating of his heart lulling her back to sleep once more… and this time when she woke up… Reena would not be afraid to look the alpha that she had always desired in the eyes and tell him how much she adored him.

  
  



	21. Callie & Tsuyu

The day had started off as usual: school seemed to drag on longer than expected, lunch was fun and tasty, and for once, the teacher seemed to go easy on her students and not give them more homework than humanly possible to do in an evening.

 

So while that small detail strayed from the norm, the rest of the day seemed to follow the repeated pattern that it always did. And even currently, Callie walked home next to one of her classmates. The conversation had gone a bit dry, but it was mostly because both were rather tired from the long week. And luckily not of each other.

 

"Any plans for the weekend?" Samidare asked, his voice soft but sweet. "My sister's coming home from her fancy school… so my parents are going nuts trying to make sure she has a good time."

 

"That must be rough…" Callie responded back, trying to think of any plans she had herself. "I have no idea what I'm doing… maybe going to see a movie with my sister?"

 

"I wish I could relax… but my mom wants both my entire family home so we can spend family time together. Maybe I can get away with at least playing my switch and sitting in the same room?"

 

Callie giggled, her voice airy and echoing like a chime through the residential area. Samidare smiled softly, his friend's happiness always seeming to put a smile on his face, even if it was because he was complaining about something or another.

 

"You never told me you have a sister, Samidare-kun." Callie's mind blinked back to this little detail, forgetting about the previous conversation. 

 

"Yeah. She's 16 and goes to UA." He shrugged.

 

"What!" Callie suddenly cried, stopping in her tracks and jumped up and down a few times. "UA! As in Yuuei Academy! The number one hero school in the country? Maybe even the world!? Why didn't you mention this sooner?!"

 

The blushy boy shrugged. "I didn't think it was very important."

 

As blunt as ever. But at least he was still acting as himself, despite the fact that Callie would have enjoyed getting this information sooner rather than later. Either way, she was more than overjoyed to be hearing this now.

 

Imagine… one of her close friends having a sister who attended UA. Sure it was her dream school and seemed to be just the most amazing place on this planet… but it was also the school that Froppy currently was enrolled in!

 

Froppy was just the most amazing up and coming hero in her eyes. The way she was so agile and quick thinking in a fight. How cute she was and how kind-hearted she was. Plus she was a frog! A cute frog girl who just seemed like a literal angel sent from above to make the long brown haired girl so happy and pull her out of her darkness. A hero that she needed to believe in.

 

"Callie-chan?" Samidare's voice poked through her thoughts. "Hello? Are you still there?"

 

"Hu-huh?" Her crystal blue eyes blinked back to eh present and the girl rubbed her wood colored locks in embarrassment. "Yeah, I am… guess I got a bit distracted."

 

"Yeah, I guess you did… what were you thinking about anyway?"

 

"Oh! I was thinking about how cool it would be if your sister knew Fro-"

 

"Samidare-chan?" A new voice croaked into the conversation. "Weren't you supposed to be home already?"

 

Callie watched as her friend's eyes seemed to perk up at this voice, his eyes looking at the figure in front of them. And judging by how the girl spoke, this had to be his sister! Who else would be asking him why he wasn't home yet?

 

"Hi, sis… me and Callie were just taking the long way home. The weather was nice and I wanted to spend some more time with her." He answered her back, his tone sounding a bit nervous before he picked it up again towards the end.

 

Callie nodded at his words and turned to look at big sister Asui herself. And when her baby blue eyes met the outline of a girl with moss green hair tied in a bow, and her large black eyes looking at the girl next to her brother. And after the shock passed, her mouth opened wide, her voice carrying high.

 

"YOUR SISTER IS FROPPY!"

 

Samidare looked at his friend, who was currently having the most shocked and awestruck expression he had ever seen on her face. He simply shrugged, looking back to his sister who seemed equally as confused as to why her brother's friend was letting out what was close to a shriek.

 

"I thought you knew… I mean…" Samidare shrugged. "We both have frog quirks."

 

Callie waved her arms around. "There are tons of people with fire quirks, but not all of them are related! How was I supposed to know?!" 

 

In front of the somewhat bickering friends, Tsuyu giggled softly. Her lips forming into a smile as she came forward and extended her hand to the brown haired girl. Callie paused in her small rant about being more ‘talkative about your family' and looked at the teenage girl with wide eyes.

 

"You must be Callie-san, Samidare tells me a lot about you." Tsuyu smiles and gently grasp the girl's hands. "Can I call you Cal-chan?"

 

Callie nods her head frantically. This was seriously happening, wasn't it? Her close friend really was the brother of her favorite new potential hero. And now she wanted to call her a cute nickname and shake her hand. 

 

This day wasn't it normal… oh no. This day was beginning to turn into a super out of the norm and unbelievable one. One she was sure she'd remember for a while after this. That was for sure.

 

Before Tsuyu could continue speaking to the cute younger girl in front of her suddenly pulled her hand away and bent downward. Her form bowing several times to the hero-in-training in front of her. Tsuyu blinked a few times but listened as Callie spoke once more.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Froppy-san! You can call me whatever you like and I'm very grateful to be friends with someone such as Samidare-kun." Callie sucked in a breath, a soft pink tint dusting her cheek and her hand covering her mouth.

 

"I had no idea you liked my sister this much…" Samidare chuckled once, finding it rather funny how fangirl like Callie was acting in the presence of his sister.

 

In his mind, Tsuyu was simply his sister. No one special or anyone he felt like he needed to pull the red carpet out for. But apparently to people like his parents and now Callie, Tsuyu seemed to be very special to them. He could only shrug… Tsuyu was Tsuyu to him. Nothing would ever change that.

 

"Like her?!" Callie called out. "F-Froppy is only my favorite hero! I started training my own quirk and doing more acrobatics and everything just because I wanted to meet her! B-but it turns out she was this close all along?! Oh, my goodness…"

 

Callie laughed quietly to herself, the disbelief still very much present and alive in her. Samidare moved aside as Tsuyu came forward, the elder Asui gently helping Calle back to her upright position.

 

"That's very sweet of you to say. I'm sure you'll make it into UA one day with your determined heart." She smiled gently, rubbing a hand on top of the girl's locks. "And while I definitely more than appreciate having a fan… please call me Tsuyu. Any friend of Samidare's is a friend of mine… and I want all my friends to call me Tsuyu."

 

Callie nodded enthusiastically. "O-Oh course Fro- I mean Tsuyu-chan!"

 

Tsuyu nodded and looked towards her younger brother. "Mom and dad making my favorite tonight?"

 

"Why would they not be… it's not every day you're home from UA."

 

Tsuyu laughed, turning back to Callie. "You're more than welcome to join us tonight. I'd love to talk and get to know you more. But make sure to call your parents and ask, I'd hate to get you into trouble."

 

Callie nodded, quickly texting her mother to expect her home late as she was invited over to have dinner at a friend's home. And once it was sent she nodded to the Asui siblings, following them to their home.

 

Tsuyu moved her suitcase to the other side of her so Callie could walk in the middle of the siblings. Her eager blue eyes looking at the frog girl with awe and respect, the kind any real and proper hero deserved.

 

"So… what's it like at UA?" Callie asked, a bit shyly not sure if she should be prying into Tsuyu's personal life.

 

Tsuyu giggled lightly. "You're really cute. And don't worry...I'll answer any and all questions you have about UA and hero training."

 

Callie could tell at that moment… this dinner would be one of the best in her life. And she would do everything in her power to make sure it lasted as long as possible. As it wasn't every day you got invited to your favorite hero's house and got to talk with her about her life.

 

Quite an extraordinary day indeed.

  
  
  
  



	22. Katyusha Mio Fellows x Todoroki Shouto

Warm Tea While Listening to the Ocean

Art Trade with mameedoodles 

Katyusha Mio Fellows x Todoroki Shouto

 

The sand beneath her feet hardened as she paced against it, the salty water being pulled out due to the added pressure of such a large body crossing against it. The breeze from the crashing waves carrying off pieces of sea blue hair into the wind. If she had brought her hat, she surely would be chasing it down the beach in an attempt to catch the thing.

 

But as the young water witch paused momentarily to catch a glance at the peaceful little nook of the secluded cove, she couldn't help but feel more at peace then at this moment. And while the last fleeting rays of the day were beginning to get submerged by the distance, for once her fear of the darkness didn't cross her mind.

 

All was well in this moment, and as such, no fear could overpower her delighted and relaxed state. The ocean was near and her feet were tickled in sand and pieces of seaweed, the happiest place for her to be on such a quiet night.

 

Inhaling a calm, deep breath the dark-skinned female walked towards the distance, deciding to pad forward just a little more before she returned to her small hut, overlooking the body of water atop a coastal cliff.

 

As she walked, her eyes stuck out on a figure not too far off from her. Laying on the edges of where the sea met the land was a young man. His face wasn't facing the skies, but rather the thick and loose earth underneath him, the small waves lifting and moving his clothing with every interaction they had with him.

 

Stopping herself, her mind attempting to make sense of things, she knew that this male was, in fact, lying unconsciously against the waves, possibly injured. And even before the urge to rush over and check on him occurred, the sounds of horses and victorious cheers could be heard from the cliffs above.

 

Katyusha pulled herself into a small, hidden cavern of the cliffs. As her bare feet balanced on the rocks, making sure to not give away that she was here, she could hear the sounds of a man ordering the others towards the shore. 

 

"Find the nearest path down and we'll capture him ourselves. But remember that King Enji wants his son returned alive. We need to administer the antidote within the next hour our we'll really be screwed with more than just missing our greatest pay!"

 

The gruff voice, no doubt belonging to a mercenary or possibly even a bounty hunter, echoed away. Glancing back quickly the witch sprinted towards the male, collapsing by his side and seeing if there was anything she could do.

 

Seeing several open, but luckily not deep wounds, and an arrow sticking out from his left arm, she could only assume this thin weapon had been doused with some poison. Huffing as she dragged the knocked out male with her, she soon realized that there was no way she'd be able to carry him with her before getting caught.

 

Unless of course she acted quickly and performed a sacred spell. Putting the prince down and inhaling one more salty breath, she moved gracefully. One leg lifting, her hands moving to direct the magic to where she was intending to relocate herself.

 

A small black and misty surface breaking through the sand, spinning as the shadows grew, making the spell stronger as the night began. Katy, sensing the soon to be presences of the hunters once more picked up the prince, dragging them both through the portal. 

 

It took her several tries to finally make it far enough. She was good at casting the spell as well as making her movements… but the distance still wasn't great. And by the time she had opened the last portal until she would be home, she knew she'd be nearly drained.

 

The darkness took over, but after a moment, it passed and she was once more out in front of her hut. And thankfully the runaway prince was still here. As well as the poisoned arrow, meaning if all went well, she would be able to heal him after another few moments. 

 

But first, she needed to get him inside and onto a bed. He was injured and would most likely be sleeping away the magic and the rest of his pain, even after she healed him. She would lay him down and quickly eat something to restore her energy before treating him.

 

The bounty hunters had said an hour… which might be even less now… before whatever was in his system started to become deadly. She had to hurry, time was of the essence.

 

The prince left out a soft grunt as she neared him with a bucket of fresh seas water that she had collected this morning. She was grateful for having kept it from this morning after practicing her watercraft.

 

The blue-eyed witch knelt down, quickly looking over his injuries once more. The arrow had been removed already and she had enough faith in herself that she'd be able to properly remove it. All she had to do now was actually perform.

 

Stepping back up and waltzing around the same space, her hands glowed a white color. She bent down towards the water, casting her hands inward and observed the light change to a gorgeous light blue.

 

Now with enchanted water basking her hands, she moved to begin the healing process. It took nearly two hours, but after she had finished the prince looked to be much more stable then before.

 

His skin was untouched, his hair and clothing dry and slightly puffy from the water but still soft looking. And despite the noticeable blemish on his face that even she couldn't heal… he looked peaceful.

 

The witch rested on the wooden floor, so tired that she would opt to fall asleep right on the spot if she could. But something in her told her that she wasn't quite ready to sleep. Her nerves jumped, knowing that the young prince himself was the equivalent of a fugitive and she was now harboring him.

 

She was enough out of the way to stay hidden… and could only hope it would remain that way. King Enji had a strong hatred of her kind… and while her son himself had rebelled and field for his own convictions and purpose… she had a feeling that the ‘savior of the throne' would be a bit hectic to deal with.

 

He was a prince, in a small two-room hut. There was no way her lifestyle could support his and she so recklessly brought him here. Her instincts just got the best of her… the thought of the boy born of another powerful ice witch restoring the name of witches was too much to let him get taken back.

 

And so, in an effort to at least calm those wrecking nerves- she made tea. Not anything too fancy, but some basic herbs from the woods nearby with a pinch of lemon for an added bit of flavor. 

 

The porcelain set of teacups sat on the table, a gift from her father the last time he was near. Her favorite flowers painted on delicately, and the white untainted and unchipped. She hummed as she filled the pot with herb mixture, and then sat down on a cushion, casting a glaze back out at the sea.

 

It was peaceful still, no bother or anger in its waves. The sea was happy, promising her a peaceful evening, no longer filled with adventure. She had gotten more than her fill for the day already.

 

"May I have some too?" 

 

Katy jumped, looking back behind her to see the prince seated up. His mismatched hues of silver and cerulean looked at her in curiosity, but very softly. The witch nodded, quickly standing an retrieving another cup and pouring the male his own share.

 

When he attempted to move to sit beside her on the ground near the bed, he was pushed back onto the mattress. The dark skinned girl shook her head, pointing to a few bandages she had wrapped his wounds in. He nodded to her warning, instead of taking the tea from her hands with a silent thank you.

 

Katy watched as he took a long, calm sip. He acted as if he wasn't just shot at, poisoned and fell into the ocean a few mere hours ago. In fact, he seemed rather comfortable amongst her presence and in her home. She chuckled softly, the situation has taken a turn she would have never guessed herself.

 

"And here I thought you'd be asleep until morning." She mumbled, finally speaking up to the red and white prince.

 

"I've always been able to recover fast from my injuries." He spoke back. "This tea is very good, I've never had anything like it."

 

Katy rubbed her locks, trying to hide the fact that his sudden compliment had indeed made her a tad bit flustered. "A-awe well… some of the herbs in it are only sound in this region."

 

"You're very skilled." He glanced up at her. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

 

She nodded, picking up her nearby hat and placing it on her head. "I'm Katyusha Mio Fellows: practicing witch of water, ice and dark magic. It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Prince Todoroki Shouto."

 

Todoroki looked at her, his face displaying more emotions then she had seen him show thus far, despite the fact that it still looked rather calm. He nodded, casting a glance to the side.

 

"So you know who I am… yet decide to assist me anyway." He chuckled once dully. "And here I thought all who identified as witches would hate me… my father has done terrible things…"

 

"That may be true… but you do have the blood of one of our own in you. Your mother was an ice witch, wasn't she? 

 

As for why I, and as you'll soon come to realize, most witches don't hate you- well everyone makes their own decisions and has their own destiny. Your father has his, and you have yours… so we don't judge by blood… only by who you are yourself."

 

Todoroki nods slowly, a smile creeping onto his face. "Your words remind me of a friend. He said something very similar to me… he's the reason I finally stood up to that bastard and ran."

 

The air fell into silence as the tea grew cold, and as a result, the both of you helped yourselves to another cup. The ocean waves echoed off in the distance, at least leaving the air filled with something.

 

"Do you live by yourself?" Todoroki asked, ending the silence. 

 

"For the most part. Sometimes I have visitors, but for the most part, I'm the only witch in these woods."

 

"Don't you get lonely?"

 

"At times… but other times I have poisoned princes falling into my land."

 

Todoroki sighed, hiding his smile at this witch's small tease. She was very different then the witches his father had told him about. His father was very stern about witches being vile creators who practiced their craft for their own gain.

 

Enji wasted not a single moment to further explain that the cursed scar on Shouto's face was proof of their evil nature. His mother had snapped and out of spite to Enji cursed the heir to the throne with an unhealable burn scar.

 

But as he grew older… Todoroki came to realize just how corrupt a leader his father was… and even more so as he sat in the peaceful hut of this water witch. She was calm, friendly and seemed to be caring as well.

 

He wasn't sure what else he had been told that would be a blatant lie… but some part of him said that the longer he remained her, the more truth he'd find. And as he emptied his cup once more, he couldn't help but request to have another.

 

Katy obliged, of course, her uneasiness gone as her and the prince talked endlessly into the night. It was a peaceful night, and one of eye-opening realizations for them both.

  
  
  



	23. Tsukiko Kojima x Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Tsukiko Kojima x Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

 

Ruffling and then straightening out her dress once more, the girl sucked in yet another breath as she looked herself over for more than likely the fifth time since she had arrived at the meeting place. Her eyes wandering every little inch of herself looking for anything she deemed bad or out of place about her appearance.

 

With a confident sigh, and then glancing out at the crowd once more, Tsukiko tried to spy the male with silver hair she was looking for… and had been waiting for about five minutes. The trains had been a mess today, some big meeting or event happening downtown, so she knew he was running late due to outside forces at this moment.

 

A hand stuck out among the unfamiliar faces, making her black eyes trail down the muscular arm to the person who was emerging past two men dressed in business suits. Tetsutetsu paused in front of the girl, sucking in deep breath after deep breath and then looked at her with an apologetic smile.

 

"Man… the ride here was crazy. Sorry for making you wait." He rubbed the back of his hair gently, looking almost sheepish towards the girl who only shook her head.

 

"I was actually surprised I got here first… I thought for sure I would be the one making you late." Kiko chuckled, a smile gracing her features as she took in her date.

 

It was strange, as she had only seen the metal-skinned boy in either their school uniform, gym uniform, or in his hero attire. But now seeing him in a navy blue v-neck with a pair of acid washed black jeans, Kiko could say with certainty that Tetsutetsu was attractive.

 

"Ready then?" He asked her, pointing towards where the destination was, it looking significantly less crowded then the street by the station was.

 

"Yeah!" Kiko cried, flashing the male a thumbs up and a toothy grin. "It's been forever since I've been to the aquarium! So I'm super excited!"

 

The dark grey-haired girl excitedly pulled her companion along with her, laughing blissfully along the way as Tetsutetsu tried to even out his pacing with her own. The two soon arriving at the ticketing counter and then entering the establishment with grins on their faces.

 

Kiko quickly snagged a map from a stand and flipped it open, trying to see what sort of places were here and which ones would be the best ones to see. This was her first time out with Tetsutetsu after all… so to her, it was go big or go home to her. This date was going to be amazing and she was going to put one hundred and ten percent into it!

 

"So… what kind fishies do you wanna see first?" She beamed, already spotting several of the aquatic life she'd love to see.

 

"Ummm… the sharks?" Tetsutetsu shrugged, feeling a bubble of his own nerves pop now that he realized this was actually happening.

 

The girl he had long liked and observed from afar, finally here with him. Kiko had accepted his offer to go out, and now here she was smiling that infectious grin and asking him what sort of sea animals he wanted to see. And all he could do was mumble out a word or not, fear that he'd say something stupid making him freeze up… acting unlike himself.

 

"Oh wow." Kiko blinked, her smile wiping away a moment and looking at the hero course male with a look of wonder. "I guess boys really do like sharks!"

 

Tetsutetsu laughed, smiling awkwardly at himself for saying such an expected thing. But then again… he did fancy sharks and did, in fact, want to see some of them swimming around a large glass cage.

 

"What can I say? Their teeth are pretty cool." He shook his head, glancing at the map along with the grey-haired girl. "What about you?"

 

"Ummm… I'd love to see the seahorses and turtles… but seeing the sharks sounds like an amazing idea too!" She smirked. "Though… their teeth are not as impressive or sharp as your own…"

 

Tetsutetsu's cheeks dusted pink, having heard this little tease multiple times before, but hearing it come from someone who he liked as much as he liked Kiko seemed so different like he was hearing it for the first time. 

 

And unlike all those other times before where he wasn't too keen on having his own teeth get compared to the hunter of the sea, he couldn't help but like how Kiko had said it. The way her eyes seemed to hold that respectable wonder, how her lips curved into a friendly and playful grin… it just made him feel like she understood him… like she really did like him, and the strange pointers that were making their home in his mouth.

 

"Well let's get a move on then!' he cried out with a pumped upgaze in his eyes. "We got a lot of animals to see!"

 

"Right!" Kiko nodded, folding the map with ease and then following the male in front of her with a smile. "Let's go see some little fishes!"

 

The day went by fast after that, both the male and female wondering about, looking at the creatures that were behind the cool glass and smiling to one another. A few snack breaks where their hands grazed, only to be pulled apart and quickly spoken apologies were experienced. Not to mention how many times the other would be caught looking at their date and then quickly turn their head to hide the blush that would be blossoming on their face at that moment.

 

All in all, for first date standards, Kiko had assumed theirs wasn't straying too far from the norm. Her thoughts reminding her that it was normal for her to be nervous… and that Tetsutetsu more than likely was feeling the same way at this moment as her. And that just because the air was a tad bit awkward… it didn't mean he wasn't having a good time.

 

She certainly was! She was having the time of her life with the metal male. The way he always seems to guide her with a smile and how he got just as excited as she did at the creatures around them truly made his company marvelous.

 

But as the day started to run long and the aquarium became less and less crowded, she was growing more calm, as did her date. The initial jitters having passed and each being a bit more daring and willing to try and initiate more contact with the other, and not shy away.

 

As such Kiko was fighting away the thoughts of how warm his hand was as she pulled him to the last exhibit they had not yet ventured out towards. Tetsutetsu was smiling gently at her, still impressed that despite the four hours they had been here, her energy and excitement were still high and her eyes never seemed to dim from that fascination and glee that was always shining through.

 

"Looks like we saved the best for last!" She cried as the pair walked into a dimly lit room, only a railing and a few other patrons present.

 

The room itself held a single board so guests could see what was in the room, the images of various sharks littered the board, their names spelled out near images of what each looked like. A few little fish were also on the board, but they came second to the large man-eaters that were the main attraction to this exhibit.

 

"Oh cool." Tetsutetsu spoke, looking towards his date. "You plan this, little lady?"

 

Kiko chuckled, nodding her head towards the male. "I might have… and besides, you said they were your favorite… so I thought that this way we can end the day on a good note!"

 

Tetsutetsu chuckled, walking forward and touched the railing with his hands, overlooking the movie screen sized glass panel that stood between him and the sharks. Kiko approached as well, placing her hands on the railing and leaning her chin onto her crossed fingers.

 

The two glanced around, trying to find the aquatic beasts they had been promised, but as it appeared… they had other places to swim to and were currently either unseen to the pair or too far away for them to truly enjoy. 

 

Tetsutetsu looked hard, patiently waiting for one of the sea critters to swim its way back, knowing it would only be a matter of time, but as five, then ten minutes passed… he was beginning to guess if he was being too optimistic over a creature who more then likely saw him as an annoyance.

 

With a gentle gaze, he looked over towards Kiko, still seeing her eyes glowing with the hope that a shark would make its way towards them. And with a soft sigh, Tetsutetsu opened his mouth and caught the girl's attention, ending the silence that had clung to the air as they had been waiting for the sharks.

 

"You should use your quirk and get the sharks over here or something." Tetsutetsu mumbled, his fingers drumming against the railing as yet another yellow spotted fish swam by the pair. His voice was dipped in a joking tone, one that Kiko had decided to indulge in with a laugh before she grew a bit more serious.

 

"You and I both know that I can't do that…" Kiko sighed, scratching her head, a thought soon popping into her head. "And I'm not even sure if my quirk works on fish?"

 

Tetsutetsu's lips quivered, a muffled chuckle escaping him as he fought off a smile. Kiko watched him with a raised brow, not sure what made him crack up so suddenly, or what exactly he was trying to cover up his giggles. 

 

"Are you okay, Tetsu?" She asked him, watching as he nodded the giggles finally starting to die off.

 

"Yeah… I was just thinking you could be like Aquaman if you had the ability to use your quirk on fish."

 

"Aquaman? You mean that weird American Hero… the one who's only power is that he can talk to fish?" Kiko muttered, the humor as to this idea starting to hit her.

 

Tetsutetsu gently and playfully nudged her shoulder with his own, another smile etched onto his face as the both of them were picturing it now. The scene from their imaginations different, but all the way still as humorous and goofy as the others.

 

"You persuade a dolphin to let you rise it." The hero course male suggested, eyes wandering to his date who was gently shaking her head.

 

"Dolphins already willingly let you ride them!" Kiko's inverted eyes burst with stars. "I'm gonna ride a whale!"

 

"Oh… Free Willy then?"

 

"No no!" Kiko shook her head, a better idea forming. "I want to persuade a shark to let you ride him! How cool would that be! You submerging from the depths with your quirk activated and riding on a flipping shark! Oh man…! What villain would want to mess with you?!"

 

"A dumb one…" Tetsutetsu shrugged. "But man… how cool would it be if your quirk worked on more then just people…"

 

"It'd be pretty cool…" Kiko sighed, laying her head on the railing as a stingray or two swam by her, the reflections on the glass passing over her eyes and casting various colors of water and light across her face.

 

Tetsutetsu took notice of her calming mood, slowly looking towards the girl with a soft smile. He reached down, ruffling her hair gently before his hand traced down her cheeks, and then running up her arm. His fingers intertwining with her own and then squeezing her hand in reassurance.

 

"You okay, Kiko?" He asked, feeling her mood himself.

 

It wasn't one where she was upset…. But he could tell she wasn't as happy as she had been moments before either. Her eyes seemed to be glued into the large tank in front of them, eyes of black watching the fish swim by without a care, almost like she was staring off into space. But she also wasn't… she was watching with a thousand yard stare, but was still here… lost in her thoughts but knowing where her footing stood.

 

"Yeah…" She shook her head, a smile crawling onto her features. "I was just thinking is all."

 

"About what?" Tetsutetsu moved to copy the position she was in. His hand slipping out of hers to do it.

 

It must have been strange to the passerby, two teenagers hunched over, hands crossed on the metal railing, supporting their chins as they rested on them, their bodies looking to be stretching in a comfortable position. Just watching the tank in front of them while speaking in hushed personal tones to one another.

 

"How nice today has been…" She sighed happily, turning a gaze to glance at the male next to her, a soft smile gracing her lips as she inhaled a slow and calm breath.

 

Tetsutetsu could feel as his crossed hands suddenly began to slip from the railing, the metal suddenly feeling much warmer and slick then it had a moment before. His chest was also so strange at this moment, his heart seeming to enjoy and like the way Kiko was looking at him, and how that smile mixed with those words set off a marching band of thumps from within his core.

 

"It had been nice… hasn't it?" Tetsutetsu chuckled, looking away for a moment, his heart needing a moment to cool down before he met her gaze once more.

 

"We should do it again…" Kiko sighed contently, undoing one of her hands and then slowly reaching towards the male next to her.

 

Her fingers gently moving his own until she could connect with him once more. Her hand and his holding together close and making both of the teens smile to themselves, enjoying the feeling of their hands being held by someone who they considered to be close, special, worthwhile to them.

 

"Yeah… let's do this again. Soon." Tetsutetsu spoke, his hand squeezing Kiko's with a feeling of reassurance that he meant his words with all his heart. 

 

Kiko nodded, scooting closer to him, their joined hands meeting her cheek as she rested against it. Her lips moving to plant a soft and sweet kiss to the top of their merged digits, the feeling of her soft skin tickling Tetsutetsu's fingers and making them unconsciously twitch from the feeling.

 

"I can't wait then." Kiko muttered, smiling happily as the dimmed lights continued to make them both feel at ease among the sea life.

 

It was simple, nothing too big to hang on either of their shoulders or make them feeling like they needed to finalize or discuss anything at the moment. It was just an uncomplicated agreement between two people who held more than friendly attraction towards one another. And with the weights of school, future careers, and more on their shoulders… it felt nice to not have something big to worry about. 

 

It was nice to know that whatever was between them, what was soon to blossom… would take its time. And knowing that, was what made this day one to be remembered, and one they wanted to have again and again. Hand in hand with one another.

 


	24. Midoriya Izuku x Fishin

Midoriya Izuku x Fishin

 

The sky was illuminated by thousands of shining specks across its infinite surface, the small but bright dots casting away any true darkness from the night with their simple shimmers. 

 

And as the brown haired female stared up at the sky with wide and awestruck eyes, she couldn't believe just how amazing the sky looked when you had gone far enough away from the city to see the heavens in their uninterrupted glory.

 

It was quiet for this July evening, summer vacation having just started a few days ago and the yearly training camp for the second years about to start in another couple days. Even so, everyone had decided to take a small and simple vacation before the stress of UA's training camp once again arrived (this year without the arrival of any villains hopefully).

 

She swung her legs back and forth off a log that had been situation nearly perfectly to view the sky, deciding she needed a break from the hero course students for just a moment to collect herself and also take the pills she needed to be able to continue functioning like her peers without raising any brows.

 

Fishin puffed out her lips, the sketchbook in her hands having gone away from her vision due to the lack of light. Even the little hanging light sticking out from her hair seemed to not give enough for her to truly capture the scene above her. A pity… but maybe some things were too beautiful to be captured by drawings or photos?

 

The sounds of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made the fish-like girl turn her head to see a figure appear from the forest's underbrush. He swatted away a few stray bugs, looking to take their next meal from him before his forest eyes caught until her sitting alone and observing him. 

 

Midoriya's face broke out into a warm smile, waving gently to the nurse's assistant and he continued forward to her. He took a seat next to her on the fallen tree and took in her form. She seemed calm, but a little on edge… something that he knew was normal for her… but something he also wished he could break her from. His heart wanting to make her comfortable and relaxed in the situation.

 

And while he had invited her along on this sudden camping trip for the reason that he and his classmates might need a nurse for any injuries he was sure would happen with them all together, he also had wanted to have her come along and enjoy the time as well. She was always so quiet and sweet, and Midoriya wanted nothing more than to see her smiling and laughing among his classmates.

 

He could only hope that she was having as good of a time as he hoped she would… but with her having broken off from the group for a while now… he wasn't so sure anymore. And his heart ached thinking that he might be the cause of her being pushed too far out of her comfort zone because she didn't want to say no or disappoint him.

 

"So this is where you wandered off to?" He asked quietly, messing around with his joined hands, eye contact not being on his list of things to do.

 

"Yeah… I wanted to try and sketch the sky." Fishin mumbled back, tapping her fingers in a rhythmic fashion along the cover of her sketch journal. "But it's too dark for me to see… so I've instead just been looking at all the stars and trying to commit it to memory."

 

"This is the first time you've seen the stars outside of the city, isn't it?" Midoriya blinked, remembering the shorter girl commenting on him earlier how she'd never been camping before.

 

"Hmm." She nodded, itching around her pocket for her pill bottle. "It's really pretty out here."

 

"Yeah... " Midoriya mumbled, the corner of his eye-catching onto the bottle in her hand, curious why he hadn't noticed it sooner. "Is everything okay, Fishin-san?"

 

The girl almost jumped when Midoriya turned the conversation directly at her. The pills in the plastic bottle rattling from her movement, the noise seeming louder in her ears then it actually was.

 

"Y-yeah… I just need to take my medication… kept slipping my mind." She ran a hand through her frilly brown locks. "I was having so much fun today with everyone that I almost forgot to take them."

 

Midoriya nodded as the girl turned from him to take a pill or two, not wanting him to see her popping a pill. Midoriya frowned, feeling as if he had missed something important about her, something he should have been aware of and taken into account. 

 

Fishin always had injuries on her… and he had assumed it was due to her healing quirk… but now looking back on today-maybe it was more than he assumed it was. She didn't want to exert herself as much as the others, often restrained herself, and seemed more than happy sitting and drawing rather than participating.

 

Was this because she wasn't able to? Did Midoriya put her into a position where she had to hide herself and her health?

 

"I'm sorry if you haven't been having fun… or if you've been uncomfortable…" He muttered, lowering his jade locks to hide his eyes from her view.

 

"What do you mean, Midoriya?" Fishin responded, her heart sinking at the idea that Midoriya was feeling down because of something she had said or done.

 

"I-I didn't know about-" He motioned to the pill bottle she was still holding onto. "I… I didn't mean to make things difficult for you. I know camping is kinda active, so if you-"

 

"Midoriya." She spoke softly, the usual nervous tone nearly disappearing. "You have nothing to feel bad about. I've been having a great time getting to know all your classmates and I've always wanted to try camping before… so thank you for giving me the chance to try it.

 

As for the medical things… it's nothing I can't handle. I didn't keep them from you because…. Because I didn't want you to know… I kept it to myself because I was nervous to make you and everyone else worried. I didn't want to be the one to ruin everyone's fun with having to watch over me… I'm sorry if I was being selfish…"

 

Midoriya shook his head, arms swishing back and forth. Fishin watched him, stifling back a laugh at his mixture of nervousness and excitability. He was always so animated and she adored watching him light up when his emotions were strong. Midoriya truly was an amazing person… and she could count her lucky stars to have been given the chance to meet him that day in the infirmary.

 

"I-I! Um… I-I promise no one thinks of you that way! I know I don't!" His face was flustered. "I-I just know that I wanted to make sure you're having a good time. I'd feel bad if you didn't…"

 

"Well, y-you have nothing to worry about then." She blushed. "I'm already happier than can be hanging out with you more."

 

Midoriya calmed down, face still pink, but smile growing as her words made his chest warm and airy. He reached out, grabbing her hand gently and squeezing in happiness. Fishin looked at him in growing embarrassment.

 

"Well, if you're ready… I know Asui-san and the other girls were waiting for you so they could make smores. And I think Kirishima-kun and Kaminari-kun were going to tell scary stories while we all ate them!"

 

"That sounds fun!" She nodded. "L-lets go."

 

Midoriya nodded, tugging Fishin at him as the sky continued to shine brightly. Though, no matter how bright the stars were… nothing would ever be able to outshine the smile on Midoriya Izuku's face in her opinion.

 


	25. Mikan Mini-Collection

Hey Janelle! So I've had these ideas on the back burner for a while, but never had enough to write a full out fic for you. So I thought I'd combine all three and put them into a little mini-collection for you! I hope you enjoy! I'm so proud of you and I know you will be doing some amazing things soon! You just gotta get past this stressful period right now! Best of luck and I'll always be rooting for you! Now enjoy the little mini-fic collection! :D

 

~~~~~

 

A few leaves had fallen over on the engraved stone, blocking the name that was underneath it all. Gently a hand moved to stir away the crumpled plants that had attempted to rest there. The light sways enough for the person above to read the familiar name underneath it.

 

His frail hand moved to connect with his other one, pushing them together as he said a silent prayer to the deceased. His mind hoped for her happiness, peace, and of course, to continue to watch over the child she brought into this world, as well as protect her happiness.

 

"Toshi?" The voice of said child spoke, looking towards the older man with a curious baby blue gaze.

 

Toshinori sighed, looking back towards the child who had now grown into a young woman. She was still taking out items for the grave, items she had assumed and got the impression that her mother would have liked.

 

And while Mikan could never know for sure if these items actually made her mother happy, from the flickering memories and few photographs she had of the woman in question… she could only assume this.

 

The items were a bit random: oranges, chocolates, incense, and a few books. The clues from memories past making her second guess if these items were even appropriate to be laying on a grave.

 

She had assumed that since her name translated to oranges that it would be her own personal touch, but now she was thinking it was foolish. As every other grave, here had flowers and candles, yet her mother had oranges.

 

Maybe her favorite chocolate and novel would make up for it? If not maybe the cinnamon incense would? Mikan couldn't know for sure as the memory was so dull, but whenever she tried to picture the home her and her mother lived in… the scent of cinnamon always came to mind.

 

Oh, she really felt like she was winging this… why did she even try this in the first place> She should have just told Toshi that she wanted to stay at home and be left alone like she had every other year.

 

And yet… she wanted to come this year. She wanted to see her mother's grave.

 

"Do you need any help?" The blonde male offered, but Mikan shook her head.

 

"You've done enough by coming today." Mikan smiled at him. "Especially when it's so vital that you and Midoriya train."

 

Toshinori chuckled, thoughts wandering back to the excitable teen who he had grown to see as another child to him. It was funny… he never assumed he'd have kids, yet the role of a supportive father seemed to get placed onto him. 

 

But he had also learned how he didn't mind it. He didn't mind seeing Midoriya light up when he managed to progress in his training. He didn't mind when he saw Mikan get a better handle on her quirk. He didn't mind because… he adored these moments. He finally understood why parents would often reminiscent of moments like these. Because they were so special.

 

He could only wish that your mother had stayed around… to see this as well.

 

"I have obligations to you as well… and your growth." Toshinori smiled softly. "Plus… young Midoriya needs time to be a teenager as well, the same as you."

 

Mikan nodded back to him, a smile of her own appearing on her features. She understood how vital it was for Midoriya to be trained, for Toshi to be there with him. But at the same time, she couldn't deny how wonderful it was for her to know… that someone was still here for her.

 

And even on a day like today where she still wasn't too sure of what or how to feel about the owner of the grave… she at least knew Toshi was here with her. She wouldn't be alone on this day.

 

She began to place the items on the grave, handing and pointing to where the others should go. Toshinori did as told, the both of them simply enjoying each other's presence in this somber moment. The day it had happened had always made her sad in years pass… but this year felt different.

 

Maybe it was because so much had changed since she started going to UA… or maybe it was because she had changed. Either way… Mikan was happy to be here with Toshinori. The male who was as close to a father as it got for her. 

 

And as the two said their resting prayers for her mother, she couldn't help but be grateful to the people who did raise her. And to the people who knew they couldn't leave her behind.

 

~~~~~

 

It wasn't often that Aizawa would actually go out of his way to do something other than sitting inside and read or train the entire day away. So when Mikan had arrived for her routine week at Aizawa's she had expected no less of him.

 

However, after about an hour of her getting settled on once more and ready to have some calm time to herself, she heard the male knock on her door. His gruff features pointing to her shoes and then motioning towards where the front door was.

 

Mikan rose a brow, unsure where this little adventure was going to lead, but seeing as he didn't tell her to get changed out of the cute sunflower yellow dress, she assumed this wasn't going to be a sudden pop training (like he was famous for). And so, she decided to trust him, or at least followed him and see where this adventure led.

 

Aizawa was waiting by the door patiently as Mikan slipped on her flats. And with a nod, he led her out into the world and towards the more busy city blocks. Mikan kept up with ease, still a bit cautious of people who passed by her, but still was a happy smile. 

 

Eventually, Aizawa slowed down to a small little shop, opening the door and waving the girl in. Mikan entered and held back a gasp at the sight around her. As well the sounds coming from inside the little corner shop tucked away in the city.

 

A small feline purred against her leg, meowing happily as Mikan smiled down at the creature. Behind her, Aizawa struck up a conversation with the waitress, obviously sounding more than formal with her… almost like he had been here several times before.

 

"This way." He instructed her, pointing towards a table in the back. 

 

Mikan continued to act like a duckling to him, following without question. Though now she'd admit it was that much harder as she was surrounded by purring kitties. She had to keep herself from squealing at how cute and sweet these little kittens looked, each hoping for a pat or two from her.

 

Aizawa sat down in a cozy booth, Mikan sliding in across from him. The two were silent, only to be interrupted when nearly every cat in the establishment made their way towards Aizawa. Each meowing in need but sadly had to wait for their turns as Aizawa only had two hands and there were plenty more than two cats around him.

 

Mikan had finally had enough now, giving her car taker a suspicious gaze when his eyes finally met hers. He sighed, pulling out a card and sliding it out towards her. Mikan picked up the pink paper and looked at it, eyes widening.

 

Apparently, Aizawa had come here so often that he had earned two free visits, and had decided to take Mikan with him as his plus one for this particular visit. Mikan looked at him with a soft smile, Aizawa nodding to her. The two didn't need to talk to know she was thankful for him including her in this little part of his life.

 

"The cats seem to like you." She mumbled, seeing as the last of them were now getting their love and attention from Aizawa.

 

"I can't help it if I know how to pet them right." Aizawa shrugged, a waitress coming by and placing a few sweets and teas on the table.

 

"So glad to see you again Aizawa-san." The girl spoke, gesturing to the cats. "Our fluffy friends were getting antsy to see you again."

 

Mikan allowed the rest of the visit to carry by with ease, simply enjoying her sudden outing with Aizawa and smiling about anything and everything that involved him with a cat. And it only made it better when the door to the cafe chimed open and another familiar figure walked in.

 

"Shinsou-kun?" Mikan called, the purple haired male turning to look at who had called his name. 

 

"Oh… Mikan. Aizawa-sensei." Was his response, before noticing Aizawa waving him over to join her and him.

 

And as the rest of the afternoon went on, Mikan couldn't help but be curious if anyone else she knew was hiding a secret love of cats or cat cafes.

 

~~~~~

 

The halls of UA were soon erupted by a loud and inappropriate hollering from the infamous classroom of 1-A. The echoing of loud and thundering footsteps making the girl who had been running errands pause and looks at the figure who was stomping down the hallway.

 

The figure of the ever explosive Bakugou Katsuki was quickly met by her eyes, his own pair burning with a rage that she had not seen in quite some time. His teeth grinding together and his fists clenched, smoke pouring out from them as he walked with a purpose. That purpose being intended to kill.

 

"I swear to fucking God…" He muttered, pausing when he noticed Mikan was staring at him. "THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT, ORACLE?!"

 

Mikan didn't respond back, simply pointing to what exactly she had been staring at and why he was more than likely in a bad mood, to begin with. The usual ash blonde now seemed to be the same shade of Ashido Mina's hair. And if it mattered, in her opinion, Mikan didn't think Bakugou pulled off light pink very nicely.

 

"What happened to your hair?" She asked, seeing as he suddenly opened up a janitor's closet and then slammed it closed.

 

"A fucking moron…" He seethed, continuing on stomping down the hallway, looking for whoever had done this to him in the first place.

 

Mikan shrugged, carrying on toward where she was supposed to be going in the first place. However, with every step towards 1-A, she couldn't help but get curious as to what happened. And so, she decided to have a little peak in and see what the commotion from the former ash blonde might have been caused by.

 

Sliding open the door and then apologizing for the intrusion of their study hall period, she soon saw that it wasn't just Bakugou who seemed to have had his hair color changed. All the girls appeared to be spouting a new shade, some like Ashido trying out a darker shade of their natural color, while others like Uraraka were going full cotton candy pink.

 

"Hello, Mikan." The familiar voice of Todoroki greeted her, making the girl turn and see the usual bi-colored male.

 

However, even Todoroki seemed to have gotten caught up in the craze, his red locks now completely white all the way around. His appearance for once actually shocking to her, despite how his normal was abnormal.

 

"W-what happened to everyone?" Mikan breathed out, looking around the room at all the students with varying hair colors.

 

"Awe!" Kirishima suddenly came over his hair the only normal shade in the room. "We're all just trying out a new color!"

 

"I-isn't that like semi-permanent?" The blonde muttered, seeing Kaminari had come over now. "So why do you all seem so okay with it?"

 

"Awe cause Amelia can naturally change color pigments, so when she said she'd naturally make Kiri's that red he loves… we all wanted to try." The electric hero smiled, pointing to his revised locks. "What do you think Mikan? Now I have black hair with a yellow lightning bolt!"

 

"It's certainly interesting." She muttered, looking back to Todoroki and Kirishima. "Amelia? Is she the one who made Bakugou so mad?"

 

"Naw, Bakugou's not mad. Frustrated yeah…" Kirishima shrugged. "But… he and Amelia tease each other all the time. He's just angry cause she ran out laughing before he could get her to change it back. He wanted a ‘badass' color… after all."

 

"A true lover's paradise." Todoroki muttered, not knowing how strange his words would be to the ears around him.

 

Immediately Kirishima and Kaminari burst into laughter, the hot-and-cold hero trying to understand what he said that was so funny. Poor Todoroki just never seemed to understand social things or how those words were definitely not what should be used to describe this moment for this class' resident couple.

 

However despite how everyone was enjoying their temporary hair colors, to Mikan it was still like seeing this all as a fever dream that kept continuing on for her, it was at this moment that Mikan decided to leave.

 

Mikan sighed, the papers in her hands reminding her that she needed to get these to the teacher's lounge and soon. She had after all promised Midnight that she would drop this off in a timely manner and thus far she had gotten distracted twice.

 

But as she walked up the stairs, she couldn't help but allow the events to surround her head a bit more. The name Amelia seeming to make her feel like she had heard of it before, her fingers snapping in a sudden realization.

 

She was that girl who transferred into 1-A after the Sport's Festival, and how no matter how hard she tried to get information out of… neither Aizawa or Toshi would budge on why and how she was allowed in so late into the year. Eventually, she had dropped it and then eventually forgotten all about her.

 

But now the Amelia mystery was back… and Mikan couldn't help but want to see this mysterious student herself. Unfortunately for her… it appeared she'd be meeting this student a lot sooner than she expected.

 

As a red-haired girl with pigtails came tearing down the staircase suddenly, looking to be trying to outrun someone… more than likely the angry male who she had teased earlier. And as the two collided, Mikan accidentally let all the papers fly from her hands, landing everywhere and anywhere.

 

"Ow…. that hurt." The girl muttered, her own pair of blue eyes looking up and seeing she had caused a mess. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry… I'm so stupid to be running in the halls…"

 

Mikan didn't say anything, simply taking in the girl. She spoke with a slight accent, barely noticeable, but enough so to tell her Japanese must not be her natural tongue. As well as how she appeared to not be one hundred percent Japanese either… as there appeared to maybe be some European mixed it? Italian? German? Or maybe French? She couldn't tell.

 

Amelia immediately went to help pick up the spilled papers, almost forgetting about who she had been running from not too long ago. And Mikan did as well, wanting to observe and maybe swipe a hand along Amelia as well to get a better reading on her… just because she was still curious about what made this girl so special to UA.

 

"AMELIA!" A loud and terrifying voice hollered as the stairs echoed loudly with footsteps.

 

"Aw crap…" Amelia chuckled. "Looks like I'm dead…"

 

Mikan rose from her seat suddenly, taking the paper from Amelia and then pointing towards the floor they were both on. Amelia seemed to take the hint and followed her general studies, peer. The pair of girls running into an empty second-year class who was out at training at the moment.

 

Soon enough, the sounds of Bakugou was gone and Amelia could be heard sighing. Mikan glanced over at the girl, seeing as part of her had dulled slightly in color, but was quickly returning as her heart returned to normal.

 

"I guess I went a little too far this time…" She admitted. "He's never been this mad at me… at least not since we started dating. But you have to admit that once you get used to it… Katsuki looks rather good in pink."

 

Mikan nodded as the girl blushed happily, rocking her head back and forth. Suddenly, however, the redhead seemed to realize that the coast was clear and that she could make her way back to her own classroom… or where ever she had been going before the two had crashed heads and threw paper into the air from before.

 

Amelia moved towards the sliding door, turning and waving quickly to Mikan who was still in slight awe at the girl she was now putting a name to a face now. Obviously having not had enough to truly understand or have a proper opinion formed yet… but Amelia had an angry boyfriend to hide from first… so she'd talk to Mikan more later. Right now she needed to hide from the beast of 1-A.

 

"Thanks for your help!" Amelia smiled brightly, her skin seeming to radiate light off of it. "I owe you one, Mikan!"

 

Mikan blinked, looking at the girl with confusion. "Wait… how do you know my name?"

 

Amelia giggled, her laughter light like air. "Well… rumors do tend to travel fast… lucky for the both of us, I don't often pay attention to them. I much prefer to make my own conclusions! Anyway… I gotta find another place to hide from Katsuki… at least until he calms down a bit."

 

The redhead took off down the hallway with a grin, nearly plowing down another student who was leaving their classroom, but she dodged just in time. Mikan simple observed this strange hero course peer, trying to form her own conclusion on her.

 

In the end, she merely shrugged… because knowing Mikan and her own luck… she'd be seeing Amelia again… and soon.

  
  
  



	26. Midoriya Izuku x Kotoura Utsugi

 

The dirt moved as her feet dragged along, her mind occupied by the swelling emotions that had started since the incident and the words that had been said before she realized it. Her eyes low, the usual vibrant ocean hue now dulled over. Her eye bags dark and droopy from the number of tears she had shed in frustration at herself.

 

How stupid could she have been though? Muttering such things to the one person she knew she could never say such things to. His own dreams, goals, interests… much greater than some simple little affections that had been growing and maturing since the two of them wore matching yellow hats and red backpacks on their way to pre-school.

 

Memories of hiding out in the jungle gym from a raging blonde, shushing each other through giggles, as well as the fear that the ash blonde would find them and really follow through on his words. The familiar laughter of him as she watched him go down the slide, her eyes widening in awe at him.

 

When did childhood end? And when did this new relationship begin? And why… why did it have to be one where she was left watching his back as he ran off into the light. The brightness of him making her eyes close, and her heart sink. He wasn't going to look back… nor would ever return the feelings she held for him.

 

And for the first month at UA… she had been fine with it. She had been okay watching him make new friends, grow and develop his sudden quirk, and of course change into the hero she had seen him as when they were children. But never in her life did Kotoura Utsugi ever consider that her childhood friend would leave her behind.

 

Never once did she consider that the sweet, considerate, and kind-hearted Midoriya Izuku would stare at her in such a way that she'd actively avoid him. And while he had called, texted, and even showed up at her home to talk to her… she also knew of the awkwardness that would come from talking to him. Hell… even the mere sight of him made her want to dash off and hide.

 

Her stupid worry just had to get the better of her though… and when she worried for him, it always came out as anger. It was this way whenever he'd stand up to Katsuki when they were children… Midoriya would be sniffling, and her tiny voice telling him to next time run and look for a grown up when the ash blonde was acting out (as he had been doing since his quirk came in).

 

This time was soooo much worse though. This time, Midoriya was in the UA nurse's office, with several broken bones and being told he'd have a cast for a few days. And Despite her worry, despite the tears, she wanted to shed for him… Kotoura had scolded him for his recklessness and at the height of her lecture… let it slip.

 

_ "I can't keep watching this, Izuku! How do you think it makes the people who love you feel to see you so hurt? Especially me! I can't stand to see the person I care about more than anyone gets hurt like this!" _

 

Her eyes scrunched together further as she recalled the memory from one day ago. And while she knew that she would not be able to avoid Izuku forever, she was grateful for these three off days from school. 

 

It would give her time to think, to plan, to reevaluate… and if all else fails to try and think of a way to avoid Izuku for as long as needed. She just couldn't face him right now… not when she had let it slip. Not when the look on his face seemed too shocked, and so… so petrified! Like she had said the most nerve-racking thing he heard all day!

 

And now… here she was, avoiding Izuku at the old park where they used to play. He had tried to see her again, and she climbed out the window. Her heart too damaged to even consider a civil conversation right now. Not to mention… that he seemed to have something to say back.

 

Kotoura knew what he wanted to say though, as she had seen how he had been acting around Uraraka since the first day. How red his face would grow, how much he would stutter and of course how she always seemed to encourage him in more ways than she ever could. 

 

He liked her… even if he didn't realize it yet, because he was slightly socially awkward Midoriya Izuku, but he would eventually. And when he did… she'd be left and replaced with a newer and better person for him. Izuku deserved to be around the people who would support him the most after all. And one day he'd realize that people like her and Katsuki were wasting his efforts. And just like that, he'd stop trying, much to her fear.

 

She held back a cry of pain, her hand flying to her lips to snuff it out. The burning in her through, coupled with the lack of oxygen finally allow more tears to spring from her eyes. Her knees wobbled and shook, giving out from the misery swirling inside of her.

 

Her hands luckily seemed to at least be functioning, and her palms catching onto the slightly rusted metal of the swingset. Her body somehow finding its way into the well worn plastic seat, as her legs became like jelly. Her eyes looking down at the first once more, now being struck with droplets of water instead of her shoes.

 

Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? Why did she have to get worried? Why did she have to fall in love with her childhood best friend?

 

So absorbed in the growing realm of pity that was sucking her in and her happiness away, she didn't notice or hear the sounds of someone running past the park. The figure stopping suddenly when they saw the image of a lone teenage girl sitting on a swing. Her form unmoving and grief-stricken.

 

Gulping down the nerves that had built up, he came forward. Unconsciously, he adjusted his ‘V-Neck' t-shirt so it looked straight and orderly. His footsteps becoming louder as he approached, and noticed how the girl moved in fear.

 

"H-hey! It's me!" Midoriya cried as Kotoura looked about ready to threaten him with her quirk.

 

He could feel the nervous sweat building up on the back of his neck as scolded himself for not saying so earlier. Of course, she'd be ready to fight any creep who came her way at dusk in a park… it was common sense. 

 

However, despite making it known it was himself here, Kotoura looked as ready to run as it had been when he was still some possible pervert in the woods nearby. Midoriya shook his head, knowing the air was awkward… but he was still her friend… and he wanted to talk this through with her.

 

"P-please don't run, Kotoura!" He told her, her name slipping from his tongue in an effort to show her that he meant it. 

 

Kotoura blinked, knowing it took a very important and special person for Izuku to not use an honorific… and so, she'd be lying to say her attention wasn't caught. But now, Midoriya had to keep it and allow his words to get across to her without making her feel worse about the accidental confession she had given the day prior.

 

"I-I'm sorry for not saying anything yesterday… but I guess I was just… shocked." He mumbled, not moving from his spot, eyes looking towards his red sneakers. "But… I realize how selfish that was of me… you deserved to get a response yesterday."

 

"It's fine, Izuku… you don't have to say anything…" Kotoura muttered, turning her head to the side, the swing gently moving. "I already know what your answer is… I've known since the first day of school…"

 

Midoriya's forest orbs widened as Kotoura's own eyes began to water once more, her cries barely heard from the creaking of the older swing. But even so, he heard it… and his heart pounded his ribcage into oblivion for making her this way. Because of him, she had been left to her own ideas, and thoughts… because of him, she was in a pain worse then he could imagine.

 

Kotoura's cries were stopped when the swing next to her creaked loudly, a body placed onto it. The entire set let out a displeased sound from the weight, unhappy how much both children had grown since their days of summer leisure and adventure at the park.

 

"The day I first met you… I knew from that start that you were something amazing, Kotoura." Midoriya spoke, voice soft and nostalgic. "You were even more daring than Kacchan at times, like that time you ate his fallen candy from the sandbox."

 

"I learned my lesson that day…" She sighed. "One being don't let Katsuki pressure you into doing stuff cause you might get sick, and the second being that I get anxious under pressure and play it off as courageous…"

 

"Well… even if that's the case…" Midoriya continued. "I always saw you as someone how pushed me and helped me keep my dream of being a hero. When I thought it was impossible, you encouraged me. When I was ready to give up, you inspired me. And right when I thought someone like me could never be anything more than a quirkless oddity… you were there to smile and make me feel like I was something much more."

 

Kotoura's heart thumped widely, a small little spark of hope bursting inside of her. But she also knew Izuku… and she knew how when he broke bad news to people, he always did it by building them up and supporting them so the bad news would not leave them shattered on the inside. So she held her breath and waited.

 

"When I found out we both got into UA and then the same class, I was so excited! We would make our dreams come true together! We'd learn and improve as students and heroes together!

 

But… then, I turned into a bad friend. My quirk manifesting, everyone in class, new friends, Aizawa-sensei, Kacchan, and now villains- everything was just so overwhelming and I let it get to me! I forgot to take you and your feelings into account. All that time where I was with Uraraka-san and Iida-kun… should have been with you too.

 

I let UA and the idea of my dream becoming a reality make me act selfish, and after yesterday, I realized it. I realized how awful I have been to you, how selfish, and how cruel. If I had considered your feelings, then you'd never have to be in so much pain.

 

And so… I want to apologize."

 

Kotoura sniffled, the tears dried from the idea that Izuku had at realized this, and was feeling guilty over this. He was still him, no matter what powers or new friends he made… he still cared for her. And that was all she needed to hear.

 

"It's okay… it's been overwhelming for us both. And I guess yesterday, I just hit my tipping point. I'm sorry you had to hear it… I'm sorry that I made our relationship awkward. After all, the last thing you need is another thing to worry about or have to deal with after all."

 

Suddenly, the swing set let out another loud and clunky creak. Kotoura's hands were gripped from one inside of a cast and one free- both were warm… unbelievably so. Her cheeks heated up from the idea of Izuku holding her hands in such a way. A way that she had often seen couples or people who felt strongly for one another do.

 

"Kotoura! You will never and won't ever be a burden on me! Anytime I see you, or talk to you or get to even be graced by your smile it makes me feel like I can do anything! The only thing about you that has ever made me overwhelmed… was that-"

 

He coughed, hands gripping tightly on hers for a moment, the forest haired male obviously trying to build up some sort of courage for himself to continue. Kotoura waited patiently, already invested into this little speech of his. The setting was perfect after all… the two of them in the place they had met all those years ago, under the starlight and practically holding hands.

 

"I… I love you too." he admitted, a rose pink dust planted on his cheeks. "I've loved you since the first time you helped me back up after Kacchan was… well, Kacchan."

 

Kotoura's eyes widened, her own cheeks a much more vivid and colorful fuschia then the boy still squeezing her hands. Her quirk accidentally making a few leaves and flower petals shake from the air that was now blowing enough to rustle them. Her mind quickly calming her emotions so she would not blow anything, or anyone away.

 

"W-what?" She muttered, still in shock.

 

Izuku could only nod, still shocked himself that he had managed to say it to her. Kotoura's own eyes returned to normal, her chest fuzzy as a sudden spill of giggles began to erupt from her chest. Midoriya could only look on in slight a slight nervous state as she did so.

 

Suddenly, Kotoura removed her hands from his. Her body colliding into his as she hugged him, her face pressing into his chest. Her form laughing happily as tears of joy seeped from her eyes. 

 

Midoriya remained motionless for a second, slow realization seeping in before he returned the affectionate embrace. A smile of his own graced his features, delighted that it all worked out… that he had managed to tell her what he needed.

 

And as the two would continue to discuss exactly what they were to each other through the night and how neither wanted to remain simply as friends any longer, the playground remained silent. Both as a reminder of their childhood times together and of the bright future that would lay ahead for the two of them.

 

No longer as childish puppy love, but rather a supportive and appreciative love that had developed and bloomed inside of them each. 

 


	27. Ren & the Flower Class

Ren & the Flower Class

Commission for @lesbiansportsanime

  
  


Ashido Mina was never one to really go out of her way to eavesdrop or try and find gossip. Sure she did enjoy the good story everyone in a while, as well try and find out what she heard through the grapevine was true or not. But she never tried to start gossip herself.

 

However, what she did do was always talk to someone she trusted when she heard something strange, or something she wasn't able to understand herself. And lucky for her, the common room in the dorms was usually the best place to find out what you needed to know, as well as receive some support or reassurance if she possibly needed it.

 

But in this case, Mina simply wanted answers to the thing she had overheard coming from Ren's room as she had passed by a few minutes prior. Usually, there was barely any noise at all coming from that girl's room. But today Mina distinctly heard talking coming from the other side of the door.

 

And from the few snippets, Mina was able to make out, it appeared that Ren had been talking to herself, but the conversation was what had confused her. So maybe that was why she was talking about it to the entire class, aside from Ren, who was currently situated in the common room.

 

Saturday afternoon was usually spent lazing about, doing homework, hanging out with friends off campus, or something similar. But today it appeared that the entire class just wanted to hang out and talk lightly amongst themselves. Well… everyone aside from Ren, who always kept to herself. 

 

Ever since she had come to UA, she always was by herself and never seemed too keen on trying to get friendly with anyone. And while the others had tried, they all knew that there must be some unspeakable horrors behind the life that was being a practical slave to the League of Villains. And thus, they had let the platinum blonde have her space.

 

But now… now Mina needed to see if anyone else had a clue as to what she had heard… because if Ren said what she thought she said, it was strangely out of character for her. And thus, that led her to her current position on the couch next to Asui and Uraraka, sighing deeply.

 

"So what did you hear?" Kaminari asked, taking a sip of the soda he had afterward. "Something about Ren talking to Yao-Momo?"

 

"No...not exactly." Mina mumbled. "She said something about giving Momo more sunlight… as well a couple other of our names with strange ideas of suggestions."

 

"Maybe she's practicing talking to us? Like in a mirror?" Asui spoke, tilting her head.

 

"But first names?" Mina raised her voice a bit, the emotional confusion she was having heard in her voice. "She always goes by last names! So why would she suddenly start calling any of us by our first names out of the blue? And without the honorific?!"

 

Mina sucked in a deep breath as Uraraka patted her back. The situation was indeed strange. Everyone seemed puzzled as to what to think of it, and even further as to what to say to Ren about it, or if they should do anything at all.

 

"Maybe you're making a fucking big deal out of nothing?" Bakugou spoke allowing everyone to hear how he really didn't care much about this at all. "You aren't exactly the brightest, Pinky."

 

"As helpful as ever, Bakugou." Mina pouted, glaring at the ash blonde teen across from her.

 

"Well, maybe we should go and just ask Ren?" Kirishima muttered. "After all… she's the only one who can clarify this entire situation."

 

The conversation went around once more before Mina had finally had enough, rising from her spot and pointing a finger to the ceiling she declared what she had decided that she would do about this nagging question.

 

"I'm going to ask Ren myself!" She spoke, marching towards the staircase.

 

The shuffling of feet behind her made Mina pause and turn to see her entire class following her with eyes full of curiosity and mystery as well. Sighing, she waved them on, realizing that this weekend must be as boring for them as it was for her thus far. And besides, Mina was never one to say no to the company either.

 

The walk to the floor Ren was located was quiet, as well as the short walk from the staircase to her door. Mina turned to glance at her classmates, all of whom nodded to her with an eager face.

 

Slowly she rose her hand and knocked on the door, hearing the sounds of someone shuffling towards the door before they stopped in front of it. The door creaked as its lock was undone and the face of the orange-eyed girl appeared to her classmates.

 

"Hello… everyone." Ren greeted, seeing as all her classmates were trying to sneak a peek inside her room. "How can I help you?"

 

It was silent the moment after Ren spoke, everyone suddenly realizing they had no idea what to say to break the ice on this little question. Nor did they really know how to bring this up without really making it seem like they had been spying on Ren and what she did in the privacy of her own room.

 

Mina chuckled awkwardly, seeing as no one else was going to be speaking up. After all, she had been the one to bring this strange display to everyone's attention, and so, she might as well be the one to tell Ren, or rather ask her what she was doing. And by doing so, satisfying everyone's curiosity. 

 

Mina could only hope that what the answer would be won't be as terrible as what her mind could come up with. She knew Ren was a nice, a bit shy, but nice girl. And from seeing how she seemed to hold no ill will towards any of her new classmates… Mina could only assume that everything from before was simply a memory to the orange-eyed female.

 

"I-I was passing by a few minutes ago, and well I kinda heard something strange coming from your room, so I was hoping you'd be able to shed some light on things, Ren." Mina finally managed to choke out, looking in front of her at Ren.

 

The platinum blonde simply stared back at her classmates, giving Mina and everyone else the impression that she was still waiting for more of the conversation before she answered back. Or maybe Ren was waiting to be told it was okay to answer and speak? Mina couldn't be sure, so she decided to continue a bit more, so Ren would at least know what she was talking about.

 

"I heard you say Momo's name… and how she needed some sunlight? I was curious what you were doing that would make you say that? No pressure though, especially if its a private thing and you aren't comfortable sharing."

 

Mina chuckled awkwardly at the end, pushing two of her fingers together and looking as she did it. Ren thought a moment before opening her door and allowing the class to see inside. Her room was pretty much bare: nothing really decorative or personal on her walls or furniture. The thought of how she hadn't been allowed any of those things before crossing their minds as they came in.

 

Ren shut the door behind them, leading her classmates towards her balcony and pulling the sliding glass door until she could show off what laid on her terrace. A chorus of ‘awes' and ‘oohs' came from her classmates' mouth as she showed them what she had worked so hard on these past few months.

 

"I have a garden that I spend my time taking care of." Ren mumbled, rubbing her air.

 

Before, All for One and Tomura would often tell her to not waste her time with such worthless and fragile things. Their words always coming harsh, and at times with the destruction of her flowers as well. 

 

But now at UA, for the first time in her life, Ren had been able to grow a garden of her own and actually watch it grow. It had started off with one single little plant, but now she had twenty of them sprouting and blooming on a healthy glow. 

 

But now sharing it to other people, who could say or do anything to her garden, as a result, made her worried. But she knew she had to share… especially since she took it upon herself to… make it a bit personal for herself and thus used a very personal part for them each.

 

Ren motioned forward, pointing out a specific flower that was currently in the sunlight. Its petals of red and gold shining elegantly in the sunshine that was pouring down on it. Ren shuffled awkwardly next to it, pointing a finger at the flower.

 

"This is Momo…" She muttered.

 

"Wait…" Yaoyorozu spoke, realization hitting her once she gazed at this little and very beautiful flower. "Isn't this the Gold of Kinabalu Orchid? The flower whose seeds I got you for your birthday?"

 

Red nodded slowly, trying her best to not let too much embarrassment flood her features. "Yes, it is… and so I named it after you. I guess it was my way to show you my gratitude… especially since this orchid is not cheap."

 

"That's very sweet of you, Ren." Yaoyorozu smiled, a bit of bounciness pouring out of her as her happiness grew. "I'm honored to have a flower named after me."

 

Before Ren could speak up, however, Kaminari spoke. The straw blonde kneeling in front of a few more plants as he spoke.

 

"What about the others? Are they all named after people too?"

 

Ren curled inward, eyes looking at the ground as she spoke. "Yes… all my plants are named after one of you."

 

It was silent again, making Ren assumed she had just crossed a line by admitting that she went and named some flowers after her classmates. Of course, it was strange… she barely spoke to them already, and now naming plants after them and talking to them? She'd forever be mocked for this-

 

"You should tell us about them!" Mina called from observing a few of the potted plants, taking a deep whiff of their scents.

 

"Huh?" Ren mumbled, not too sure about this. After all… she didn't even mean for them to see her little ‘flower class' in the first place. She was totally caught off guard as well, seeing as she had expected the opposite reaction.

 

"Yeah!" Toru bubbled. "I wanna know which one is me!"

 

"I'm interested as well." Iida spoke, adjusting his glasses. "I might even name an Encyclopedia after you all now as well. Because nothing shows dedicated friendship like naming something after a friend! 

 

Ren blinked, seeing as this little confession had suddenly taken a turn, but one she didn't entirely hate either… in fact, a weird sensation was beginning to consume her now. A feeling that made her want to tell her classmates all about her plants, to match their energy and show her dedication and love of these plants and the work she had put into raising them.

 

Ren turned, pointing to the first plant after Momo. The green vines seeming to have grown out of hand and now was everywhere. Everyone's eyes stayed trained on the girl as she began to speak and let them know of which plant had the honor of sharing their names.

 

"I'll say a few as to not bore you all…" Ren began. "This ivy is named Izuku. At first, I called it that because it was as messy as Midoriya-san's hair… but it also helps support the other plants really easily, like he does."

 

A snicker could be heard coming from the back, all eyes turning to see Bakugou. His face covered in a smug smile. "Ha! Of course, shitty Deku would get a plant named after him that's as messy as he is!"

 

"Oh well, this Dwarf sunflower is called Katsuki. Mostly cause its stubborn and its seeds are annoying…"

 

Bakugou's eye twitched, his body being held back by Kirishima and Sero as he tried to come towards Ren. "Huh? What the fuck is that supposed to mean, demon girl?!"

 

After a few moments of calming him down and then everyone breathing in relief, Ren began once more… this time much more careful as to not offend, or in Bakugou's case, set them off.

 

"Uraraka-san, this Zinnia I named after you. It was the first flower ever grown in space, plus its the same colors as your hero costume. However, the reason its white instead of pink is because white is innocence and purity, so I thought it fit well. And so, I thought to call it Ochaco matched very nicely.

 

Hagakure-san, this little bunch of flowers right here are very special quality. And once I saw it to you, I think you'll understand why I call this Skeleton flower Toru."

 

Ren picked up the watering can she had nearby, a few ounces of water left. Slowly, she began to pour the water gently over the white flower. And to everyone's amazement, the petals turned clear. 

 

"Oh wow! An invisible flower! It's just like me!" Toru cheered, obviously happy. 

 

"I'm glad you thought so…" Ren muttered, hiding a little smile. "Moving on, this dark red Amaryllis is called Tenya. These little beauties are often symbolized with intelligence and pride. Something I think Iida-san can relate to coming from such an amazing family."

 

Iida nodded towards Ren, his silent way of thanking her for such kind-hearted words. Ren even managed a smile back at him, touched that he was touched by her words and naming a beautiful flower after him.

 

"Now, naming a flower after Todoroki-san was hard since I couldn't find any that seemed to naturally remind me of him. But I knew that hibiscus could be bred to have multiple colors… and so Shouto is a breed of red and white hibiscus. It's co-dominate… much like Todoroki-san."

 

"It looks like you worked hard to make me a flower." Todoroki spoke, looking towards the flower with similar colors as he did. "I appreciate it."

 

"Kirishima-san, these snapdragons are called Eijirou because well… they match your hair. Plus they are as sharp and tough as you. Likewise, Tokoyami-san, I named this moonflower vine after you. Fumikage only blooms in the darkness of the night, plus it has a lot of strange symbolism to it… and so… it fit with you."

 

"How manly!" Kirishima cheered, looking at the snapdragons.

 

"What a mad bouquet of darkness…" Tokoyami nodded, liking how dark and cool his plant was.

 

"Next we have Tsuyu…" Ren muttered, pointing to a little ball of Marimo moss. "It's aquatic and well… you are a frog… so…"

 

"It's so cute." Asui smiled. "Thank you, Ren-chan."

 

Ren blinked, happy to see that Asui didn't get upset at her naming a ball of moss after her. In fact, Asui seemed very happy about it. Turning to the last one near her, Ren introduced the last flower.

 

"These pink roses are pretty obvious… but just in case, these little flowers are called Mina. They are pink just like Ashido-san… and they have quite the dangerous side as well if you are not careful."

 

Mina beamed. "Wow, Ren! You really hit the nail with that! Plus extra points since roses are my favorite flower!"

 

Ren blushed a bit, but a quick shaking of her head made it vanish once more. Ren went through the remaining classmates and each seemed as impressed as the last one. Thanking her for her kindness as she went along. 

 

Eventually, though she had finished and took a deep breath. But it was one too soon, as a certain forest haired male had noticed that she had left a single plant out. And he was curious as to who or what this little sprouting plant was to her.

 

"What about this plant?" Midoriya spoke, looking towards one of the taller plants sprouting red fruits from its vines. "Got a name for this one?"

 

Ren turned towards the forest-haired teen, seeing that he was staring at her first plant, the one who had first managed to grow all by herself. The idea that she was not a simple destroyer having crossed her mind when it began to sprout. This plant meant the world to her… and yet-

 

"I don't have a name for that one." She spoke, trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

 

How could she have a name for every other plenty on this small little terrace, but not one for her very favorite tomato plant? She continued to berate herself over it, not noticing on how a few of her better read classmates were able to pick up on her cues.

 

"It's a tomato plant, right?" Uraraka smiled, seeing as the blonde nodded her head. "Well… how about you name it after yourself then?"

 

"After me?" Ren blinked, orange hues quite confused as to why this would be. 

 

"Well, you haven't named any plant after yourself…" Toru whined. "So our flower class isn't complete!"

 

"Yeah! You should name the tomato plant, Ren!" Mina agreed, Asui nodding as well besides the pink girl.

 

"Well… okay then." Ren nodded slowly, her lips pulling up into a small smile. "I'll call this tomato plant Ren then."

 

A chorus of supportive cheers came from a few of her classmates, while the others seemed to either now or look to not really have been moved either way. Ren sighed to herself, glad to see that this little secret wasn't such an issue.

 

She had feared that when and if her classmates had found out she named plants after them based on their shared qualities as well as talked to them like the plants were actual people that she'd be outed as a freak once more.

 

But as every day here at UA passed by, she was slowly learning that these people she was with were much more than teenagers. They were all good natured and friendly people who wanted the best for her and to make her smile. 

 

And so, seeing as how these plants made her happy and gave her a sense of comfort none of them had previously known she had had… her classmates were more than willing to hear how these plants with shared names did so, and now that they did, each was willing to support her further.

 

"Hey, Ren!" Kaminari spoke up, waving a hand around in excitement. "Do you need help taking care of the plants at all? I'd love to come and help you!"

 

"Oh! I wanna help too!" Toru cried her own excitement bouncing off of Kaminari's.

 

Soon enough at least five more classmates threw in their pleas to help the former villain and her gardening. Ren could only blink, trying to calm her heart a bit, as now it was starting to become a bit too much. She was so unused to people wanting to be around her or on friendly terms with her after all… so this was very different.

 

"Okay everyone let's calm down." Yaoyorozu took control of the situation, seeming to sense Ren's sudden fit of panic and uneasiness. 

 

"Plus… it would be quite hard for all of us to try gardening in the small space Ren has on her balcony." Iida informed his classmates, a bit upset as well since he also wanted to get a crack at gardening… but he was still always one to go along with logic over wants and desires.

 

A few mumbles and pouts crossed through the class, or at least until Uraraka suddenly began to jump up and down, making everyone look at the girl who seemed to be having a fit of some sort. Her eyes shining brightly and her smile stretched as far as it could go.

 

"We should start a class garden!" Uraraka suddenly piped up, making everyone look at her with curious eyes. "A project where we all can help out and do something together outside of class! It would be so fun!"

 

"I like the sound of it…" Yaoyorozu mumbled. "But where would we be able to fit an entire garden?"

 

"Our dorm has a roof deck, doesn't it?" Jirou spoke up, shrugging at the idea she had just placed into everyone's heads.

 

"Awe! That's a perfect idea, Kyouka-chan!" Uraraka smiled widely. "What does everyone think?"

 

"Converting the roof to a garden will be quite the effort…" Todoroki spoke, his voice as void as ever, but even he seemed to be trying to make this idea a reality.

 

"Plus not all of us know how to garden or even how to set up a garden…" Midoriya mumbled, beginning to lose himself in his mumbles.

 

Iida gently tapped the forest haired boy out of it, before speaking up himself. "While I do agree it would be a nice project for us all to partake in, we need more of a plan of action before anyone jumps feet first into this."

 

Everyone nodded, seeming as if to lose faith in this sudden idea. Or at least until a pink haired female suddenly snapped her fingers and looked towards her classmates with a determined face and clenched fists. She had obviously been struck by an idea and was about ready to share it with all the ears who would be willing to listen

 

"Well there's twenty of us, so if we all chip in and help out, I'm sure it won't be too hard!" Mina smiled widely. "And we have our expert gardener here too!"

 

She pointed to Ren who could only shake her head, dull eyes still not used to such a lively environment it appeared. Her blonde hair moving slightly moving as well, as everyone waited for their newest classmate to reply.

 

"I'm no expert." Was her curt reply.

 

"But… you do know the most about gardening out of us all." Mina rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "So… will you help us make a garden on the roof?"

 

Ren sighed slowly, nodding her head to the pink haired girl. "Fine. I don't see any issue in doing so. In fact… it might be a bit fun to garden with actual people."

 

"That's the spirit!" Kirishima smiled brightly. "Now where do we start?"

 

Ren tapped her foot, trying to figure out the first step herself, after all, she'd need to go about this in the correct way. If the roof was not the perfect environment… then the plants would die. If one of her classmates didn't garden right, then the plants would die. If she didn't do a good enough job teaching them how to properly care for the flowers and plants… then they would die.

 

But despite the pressure, despite the eyes all trained on her… despite every nerve in her body telling her to sit still, allow the others to figure things out, and then obey like she had always done… Ren didn't want to do that this time.

 

She wanted to take the lead, to let others see her passion… to let them see she was more than a brainwashed follower. Ren wanted to do this, she wanted to take the chance- to grow a garden, and grow with her new classmates. And so… with a determined look on her face and her lungs filling with anticipation… she turned to Yaoyorozu.

 

"I'd love to help… so may I have a pen and notebook to write information down?"

 

Her classmates smiled happily, eager and excited to see their classmate ready and wanting to help them and participate in this sudden project. Ren may not have gotten off on the right foot with them all that time ago, but she had made her place here with them.

 

And now… they wanted to spend more time with her. Get to know the girl and who she was. And if starting this little garden was one way to do so… then, by all means, they would do their best to plant flowers alongside her and enjoy the time spent.

 

And in the end… everyone involved could only look forward to the day that it would all bloom.

 


	28. Jayson x Nejire (BNHA Self-Insert x Hadou Nejire)

Jayson x Nejire

 

The bed creaked gently as a new weight dropped down onto it. Baby blue colored hair falling onto his face and blocking his vision. Jayson looked up, seeing his girlfriend gently moving above him, arms supporting her as she leaped over and landed next to him on the bed.

 

"Hello!" She greeted excitedly. "How was your day?"

 

Jayson smiled softly, putting down his phone to talk to his girlfriend a little bit. She had been busy with her hero work all week and had finally been given an off day tomorrow. And lucky for him, his own schedule had lined up with hers. And so… she was a pull of excitement tonight it appeared.

 

"Just fine, working hard to get my license." He mumbled, seeing as she lit up in even more excitement. "How about you?"

 

"Oh! Nothing too exciting… mostly just a day filled with paperwork! But I had lunch with Froppy and Urarvity! I felt like I was at UA again being them!"

 

Jayson nodded along, pausing only when his girlfriend suddenly became distracted by something. Her hand shooting out and grabbing onto a part of him. Her smile growing as she ran her fingers through his curling locks of hair. Her fingers feeling quite nicely in his air, seeming to relax him.

 

"Have I ever told you how cute your hair is?" She smiled softly, gently tugging a strand of his hair. "I like to make it look like it's straight and then watch as if bounces back into a curl- Boop!"

 

She chuckled as she let go of one of his hairs, watching as it returned to normal with a little bounce. Nejire's lips curled into a smile, making the male next to her smell as well, his own face gazing at her with a certain softness to it. One that seemed to say that any and all struggles he had ever faced were worth it if he got to spend every day of the rest of his life with this amazing woman. 

 

"Y'know…" Jayson spoke up, catching Nejire's attention, her eyes catching onto his own pair. "Everything about you is cute, not just your hair."

 

Nejire giggled again, a soft rosy blush coming onto her features as he complimented her with a little tease at the end. No matter how many times he told her things like this, she always felt the butterflies in her stomach grow as if this was the first time he had ever complimented her. His words always striking a chord with her and making the light blue haired girl feel as if she could get through anything and everything if he was always there for her.

 

"I love you…" Nejire suddenly spoke her feelings and her tendency to say what was on her mind shining through once more.

 

Jayson smiled sweetly at her, his lips stretching out so far that h was sure he couldn't smile any harder then he was right now. His lips repeated the phrase to her as he leaned in close, capturing her lips with his.

 

Nejire returned his effects quickly, letting the male know she was more than delighted that this was the turn their evening had taken. Her toes squeezed tightly as his kiss heated up, feeling her belly begin to grow in pressure from the passion that was being exchanged between the two.

 

And right when Nejire was sure she was about to let out a soft moan of pleasure from this kiss alone, Jayson pulled away. His lips covered in traces of her now smudged lipstick and bits of saliva from their kiss. But what struck her was how he was looking at her, a gaze that seemed to say he wasn't done just yet at showing him how much he cared for and loved her.

 

"Jay?" She muttered that nickname of hers that made him always feel like he was the luckiest man alive.

 

"Lay down." He told her with a certain tone that Nejire couldn't help but be entranced by.

 

One that seemed to let her know everything was going to be alright and that he was going to truly make her see stars. And while she was no stranger to being with the male for experiences beyond the passionate kiss… something about that instruction seemed to make her assume… that this was not going to be like the other times.

 

Nejire laid down, trusting the tan male who was now moving as well. His body locating closure to her lower region. His lips bitten slightly from possible nerves at doing what he was planning to do at this moment. He wasn't sure… but he wanted to give her something more than a simple kiss… something was was for her and her alone. To allow this wonderful, amazing, and supportive girl to see that he truly did appreciate all she had done for him. As such… he was going to do this.

 

"Before I met you… things were complicated. I was starting to see things in a bad way, and well you pulled me out of it." He breathed, tracing up her legs slowly. " And so… I want tonight to be just about you, Nejire."

 

Her eyes widened now realizing what he was alluding towards. Feeling as if she should do the same for him, as this relationship was for both of them… so it would only be fair. However, as she opened his mouth to speak, Jayson gently placed a finger on her lips, silencing the usually chatty sky blue haired female.

 

"You've changed my entire perspective of things… of heroes, of society, of right and wrong, and of myself. So please… let me say thank you and let you feel amazing tonight, okay?" He muttered as he fumbled with her loose sweatpants, pulling them off slowly.

 

Nejire sighed, eyes softening towards the male who truly was at times much too good to her. She nodded slowly, letting him know she had been won over by his words. Tonight he could do as he wanted all in the name of showing her how much he appreciated her.

 

"Relax…" He mumbled to her as the last garment hiding away her womanhood was now being pulled away. His eyes falling onto this part of her as his hands moved to slowly get her ready for what he was planning to do.

 

Nejire sighed softly as his touch was felt, his hands gently stroking her as his face closer to her. His hot breath felt onto her skin as Jayson slowly allowed his tongue to snake out. 

 

Nejire felt a shiver travel up her spine as suddenly she felt something touch her nether region. The warm and wet appendage making it's way up her until it found it's way towards her opening once more.

 

Jayson's tongue danced around her in a way that made her feel as if her entire lower half was tingling. The way he moved around her making her slowly start to feel that pleasure he had wanted her to get out of this.

 

And it was just the beginning as suddenly, Jayson decided to go beyond his proviso actions and begin to suck. This pressure and the way his tongue still traced along her making the bed sheets curl underneath her fingers. Nejire's head flying back a bit as he continued, feeling how she was starting to unravel from his touch.

 

And thus, he continued, now beginning to get more creative as he did so. Not wanting to leave any possible area untouched or technique not tried. This night was about her, and Jayson had no issue spending as much time as it took to give Nejire what he wanted to give her.

 

Nejire gasped suddenly as his tongue danced around her in a certain way that made her insides feel as if they had been struck in the most perfect way. Her hands flying onto Jayson's head and rooting themselves into his hair.

 

Her gentle pulling at him every so often from what he was doing to her making the male know he was making her see the stars he so desperately wanted her to see from the start. And now seeing as he had already started to allow them to be seen in her night sky, he decided to see what else he could do for her.

 

And thus, with a hand rising and moving forward, he felt around for that small bundle of nerves he knew would only add onto the pleasure that Nejire was currently feeling pulsing through every vein and tickling every bit of skin on her body.

 

His fingers moved in gentle circles around her clit as he continued to dip his tongue into her, sucking every so often to get her stimulation up. And now with the added feeling of having that little sensitive part of her screaming and ready to burst at the seams, Nejire couldn't keep quiet or sane any longer.

 

She for the first time since this had started gave him a rough tug, her legs moving to provide the male better access to her soaking womanhood. Her eyes closed suddenly as a moan escaped her lips. The sound making Jayson's ears perk up, knowing that whatever he was doing was working.

 

"J-Jay…" Nejire whined, feeling her body started to build up with this pressure again, only this time it was much more, making her feel as if she'd burst any second.

 

Jayson smirked into his work, now speeding up his actions and continuing to play around his her clit, tongue working twice as hard now. His lips sucking continuously now and also making sure to absorb every moan Nejire let off.

 

Nejire moaned again, this one much louder and much more incoherent than the last. The only words he was able to recognize being the mumbling of ‘almost' and ‘there'. He had to get her there though, knowing his work would not be complete unless she was beyond the stars herself.

 

And so he continued, making sure to go faster and harder, his mouth starting to feel sore from all the movement and sucking it had been doing. But much like Nejire's hands and moans, he felt like he was unable to stop now.

 

Suddenly, however, his mouth was met by a sudden rush of fluids, making him pause in his movements. Jayson moved away a moment later, touching his lips as his tongue licked a bit of it off of him. A strange taste coming from the fluid and making his chest fill with an even stronger sense of pride.

 

He had done it though… he had gotten his girlfriend off by just going down on her. And now, he could relish in this feeling as well as make sure Nejire was okay and if she needed anything from him. His eyes found her, seeing her face was flushed and her eyes closed as she breathed hard.

 

Nejire huffed, turning a lidded glance to the male who was slowly licking his lips of her. His eyes turning to gaze at her once he had felt them on him. He gently smiled towards her, wiping the remaining evidence of her pleasure away before moving in closure to her.

 

Nejire snuggled in closer to the male, a smile on her face as she met his chest. His warmth burying into her slowly and making her realize how tired she truly was from work this week. With a yawn and a gentle feeling of her hair being pet lovingly by her boyfriend, she began to give into sleep.

 

"Hey, Jay?" She muttered as she got closer to the land of dreams.

 

"Yeah?" He spoke, watching her with that cute sleepy face of hers.

 

"Tomorrow… let's have a lazy day." She muttered, letting out a relaxed and content sigh. 

 

Jayson smiled softly, leaning down and gently kissed Nejire's forehead. "Sounds perfect to me."

 

Not soon afterward, Nejire was out cold. Her breathing soft, smile still present, and mindset on the amazing day she'd be spending with Jayson tomorrow. What could be better, after all, then having a whole day to do nothing but spent it with the person you loved the most?

 

She certainly couldn't dream up anything better, nor did she need to.

 


	29. Shinku Ketsueki (BNHA OC x Shinsou Hitoshi)

Shinku Ketsueki x Shinsou Hitoshi

 

Behind closed doors in the comfort of her room, the crimson haired girl nervously played around with the envelope that had come for her today. Her finger itching to rip it open and just get it over with. She was dying to know if she had gotten in or not, to see if her dream would remain exactly as that, or if she was just holding onto a fantasy for the last fifteen years of her life. And so, with a pressure of courage having built up in her heart, and her fingers opening the envelope, Shinku was finally greeted by her results of the UA entrance exam.

 

Her eyes widened in joy as the sounds of All Might's booming voice congratulating her. Her tests scores had been slightly above average and her battle simulation was one that impressed many of the staff. And thus, she was offered a spot in the hero course of the infamous Yuuei Academy. 

 

Shinku couldn't contain the joy that was slowly spilling from her body, the feeling of a small trail of blood coming from her nose letting the girl know she was becoming so ecstatic that even her blood was trying to move further in anticipation.

 

She quickly wiped away the remnants of the crimson liquid, picking up her phone and choosing the number of the person she promised to tell the news to first. Her voice felt like it had shrunk away from how her nerves tingled with adrenaline, but upon hearing him answer it returned rather quickly.

 

"Shinsou!" She hollered through the phone, her volume a bit louder then she anticipated.

 

"What is it?" He sighed, obviously a little bit annoyed for nearly having his eardrums blown out by her slightly hyper voice.

 

"My UA letter came in today!" She spoke with the same amount of excitement, though her volume was now much lower. "D-did yours?"

 

She heard a soft rustling coming from the other side of the line, her guess being that her purple-haired friend had just picked up his own letter. She smiled to herself, knowing that while Shinsou wasn't totally silent, he did often choose to use his actions over his words.

 

"I haven't opened mine yet… have you?" He asked her, a bit of a nervous tone hidden behind his usual voice.

 

"Yeah, I did…" Shinku laughed awkwardly. "I just got so excited and couldn't wait any longer. Plus the results were eating away at me, so I decided to just get it over with and see."

 

"Hmmm." Shinsou's voice came through the line, more noise coming from his end as he started to open up his own results.

 

Shinku felt another burst of excitement erupt from her chest as she could hear a muffled voice coming from Shinsou's end of the line. And while it was much too quiet for her to pick up on what was being said, she could at least tell that it wasn't All Might's voice like it was for hers.

 

A few moments later and the announcer's voice was gone, leaving the call to be in silence once more. She waited patiently for Shinsou to come back on the line and announce how they'd be continuing on the track of heroes together. But further moments passed, and still, Shinsou's voice didn't return to her.

 

Shinku cleared her throat awkwardly, moving her phone away a bit to make sure she hadn't accidentally hung up or muted him. So when her golden eyes spotted how she hadn't done any of those things to her device, she returned the phone to her ear. She wetted her lips, trying to think of the best way to speak to the male who was still on the line and had no icon indicating that he had muted himself or paused the call.

 

"Hey, Shinsou? Is… everything okay?" She spoke, suddenly feeling as if something had gone very wrong.

 

She had always been very susceptible to others emotions, and as a result, the red-haired teen could always tell when someone's mood had suddenly soured. And at this moment, she couldn't help but feel as if Shinsou's excitement had now felted away into something much gloomier than before.

 

"What were your results?" He asked her, his voice sounding a tad bit strained.

 

"A-are you okay, Shinsou?" She tried again but sighed as the question was repeated to her, the male on the other line seeming to have a one-track mind right now.

 

"Please Shinku… just tell me what your results were…" He sighed, voice strung out.

 

"O-okay…" She whispered slowly. "I got into the hero course… class 1-A."

 

It was silent for another few moments, the awkward air slowly growing into one of more tension and anger as the seconds passed. Shinku couldn't find the words to speak at this moment, nor could she even manage to say anything more about the subject. She couldn't explain it… but she felt that if she did, or at least before Shinsou responded and told her his results, it would make things much worse.

 

"Of course you did…" He sighed, irritation in his voice.

 

"W-what?" Shinku's voice came through before she could even realize it. "What do you mean by that, Shinsou?"

 

She tried to not let it show that his words had stung her, but more so the way he seemed to speak them with a hint of disgust was truly what had made her have to speak to him again. A sense of dread pooling at the pit of her stomach and spreading through her as the seconds ticked by.

 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…" He sighed, annoyance growing in his tone. "All of you who have damn physical quirks get it so easily…"

 

Shinku could feel her eyes widen at this statement, knowing fairly well that both of them knew how their friendship had been founded on the mutual understanding that their quirks often made things hard for them each.

 

For him, it was always this idea that he was a villain. For her, it was the idea that her quirk was disgusting and she was violent for having a blood-based quirk. The two of them managing to find comfort and acceptance in the other.

 

And now… Shinku couldn't believe what she was hearing. The one person she was so sure would never see her as just her quirk and its abilities doing just that. It felt as if she was shattering into a million pieces from the inside. A sense of betrayal truly was a cruel thing it appeared.

 

"Shinsou… I know you're upset, by why are you?" He asked him, hands beginning to grow a cold sweat and mess with her grip on the phone.

 

"Why I'm upset?" He sarcastically, and even more angrily spat. "Because I worked hard, trained hard, studied hard… and I'm in general studies! H-how is that fair when you and so many other people who were born with physical quirks get in like it was nothing?!"

 

"You know just as well as I do that I worked just as hard as you did… especially when it came to the tests…"

 

"Who cares about the tests!" He raised his voice. "It's obvious that the hero course only looks at the battle simulation results and could give less of a crap about test results!"

 

"Shinsou… I know this is really upsetting to you… but maybe think of it as a way to prove UA wrong and get into the hero course next year?"

 

"Oh yeah… that's so easy?" He clicked his tongue. "Just leave it, Shinku."

 

"I don't want to leave it…" She spoke, fighting back the sensation of her voice cracking. "I-I'm your friend and I just want to help you."

 

"There's nothing too help me with." He sighed in frustration. "Those of you with physical quirks will never understand… and seeing you think it would be so easy to fix this only shows that you don't get me, my quirk, or anything."

 

"That's not true and you know it!" She suddenly shouted, her emotions boiling over. "I've supported you and your dream since the day we met! And if you think that just because I got into the hero course changes how much I want to help you… you're the one who's delusional and not understanding anything here!"

 

It was silent for another moment, the sounds of a long sigh coming through to her ears. But eventually… Shinsou spoke to her again.

 

"Maybe you're right… maybe we need to stop trying to understand each other. Or even be around each other at all." He told her. "Goodbye, Shinku."

 

The line clicked dead a moment later, the last remarks sticking to Shinku's mind like glue. And for the rest of the night, she was unable to do anything aside from letting her emotions spill. What a sour ending to a day that was supposed to be filled with happiness for her.

 

The following day arrived sooner than she expected, and while Shinku hadn't gotten that much sleep the night before due to the words still floating around in her head… she knew that she needed to talk to Shinsou today.

 

He was her best friend, the one person she trusted and relied upon… so she would not let this fight turning into a falling out. She cared about him too much to lose him. 

 

But, as fate would have it… Shinsou appeared to be serious about his words. And despite the amount of time Shinku tried to speak to him, work with him, or try to tell him she was sure UA would realize their mistake come next year… he seemed less than interested to listen to her.

 

Shinku tried her best to keep it up, but even she had her tipping point. And soon enough, she gave up on trying to speak to him as well. The two rarely spoke, leaving each alone once more: lunches, assignments, weekends, and projects were now a solo activity for them each. And it would remain that way through the end of their middle school days.

 

Even as the first day of high school came around and Shinku found herself walking to the campus on top of the hill, she found herself to be alone. And even when Shinku spotted that all to familiar head of messy purple, and went as far as to wave towards him when he glanced over at her… he still looked the other way.

 

She just couldn't understand it… couldn't understand why he was taking it out on her, why he was so dead set on no longer being her friend over a quirk she didn't choose to have, and most importantly why her heart gave off a painful sting to her every time he let her know that they were no longer what they once were to each other.

 

But despite this, she carried on with a determined smile. This was the start of making her dreams a reality and as much as it pained her to realize… if Shinsou didn't want to be a part of her life anymore, then it was his loss.

 

And thus, Shinku moved on with a heavy heart and the desire to make new friends once more. 

 

~~~~~

 

Recovery Girl had finally checked her off, seeing as her skin was no longer pale from blood loss and how she was able to walk around once more without any feeling of dizziness. Shinku thanked the nurse politely, promising to take it easy now that she was no longer in the running for the Sports Festival.

 

Her legs felt tired from the events of the entire day, or at least the portions she had been in. The hallways were pretty much empty aside from a few students going to or from the viewing area to the arena or the waiting room. The one on one matches had started, and she was eager to watch her classmates compete. She had already missed the first few, so the redhead wanted to get back to support what classmates remained.

 

However, she paused when a familiar figure was heading towards her direction. The girl knowing that while she had seen him around often through these first few months at UA, this was the first time that he was actually making eye contact with her.

 

"Hey." She spoke, seeing Shinsou awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Good job making it into the top sixteen."

 

Shinsou nodded towards her, clearing his throat a bit as he observed the familiar and once close girl he had known since day one of middle school. His heart pounding harshly as he was slowly realizing what a jerk he had been to her these last months. And how, he couldn't look at her directly in the eye due to an overwhelming amount of guilt.

 

And yet… despite it, Shinku still managed to find the kindness inside of her to smile towards him, even congratulate him on how he had used his quirk and how far he had made it. The girl never changed, and despite how they had left things, she was still willing to support him.

 

"Thanks…" He muttered, coughing slightly. "That Midoriya in your class is something else though…"

 

Shinku chuckled, nodding her head. "Yes… he's quite the motivator, but is also a force to be reckoned with if you manage to make someone as nice and considerate as him angry."

 

"I was surprised you didn't make it past the cavalry battle portion…" He spoke, watching as her cheeks lit up in a soft blush.

 

"Yeah… I guess the team I picked wasn't the best matchup for me. But, I had fun today and I'm hoping that I'll at least get one or two internship offers." She smiled, rubbing her already tousled locks a bit more.

 

"I'm sure you will…" Shinsou spoke towards her, continuing to head where he was going.

 

He passed her, still not looking up towards her as he moved by the redhead. However, he paused after he had passed her, clearing his throat once and catching her attention. Her golden, almost honey like hues, making him have to collect himself once more, knowing he would be living with this pain in his heart for a while longer.

 

But after today… he knew he was finally ready to seek her forgiveness if Shinku would so allow it. And so, with that infamous sly smirk of his that they both knew all too well, he spoke to his old friend once more.

 

"Next year… maybe we could be on a team. I'm sure we'd be unstoppable, right?"

 

Shinku nodded slowly, eyes lighting up and a smile gracing her features as he continued to walk away. Her heart beating a bit faster, almost in tune to his echoing footsteps. And with a soft release of the air she had been holding in, Shinku continued on her way back to her classmates.

 

However, all that was now on her mind was the thoughts and ideas of seeing Shinsou again… and rebuilding the friendship they once had. And maybe… developing it even further.

  
  
  
  
  



	30. Sakuya Himura (Kaminari Denki x BNHA OC)

Growing Affections

Kaminari Denki x Sakuya Himura

Trade with @sharkloaf

 

Kaminari sighed as the lesson continued on, but his thoughts were anywhere but where they should be. He tapped his pencil impatiently against the desk, not noticing how those around him seemed to get a tad bit annoyed from this action.

 

He could care less though, his mind too concerned with another thought or two for him to really care about what sort of math equation might save his butt come the next test. He'd borrow Kirishima's notes later today, but right now… he needed to get some serious thinking done.

 

His shoulder still was tingling from what had occurred this morning, his heart having finally slowed down to a normal pace once now that the event had passed. The only part of him still lost at the moment was his memories… the scene seeming to be stuck on repeat.

 

He sighed again, considering putting his head down onto the desk and blocking the entire world out. He had really done it this time, the straw blonde knew that much after all… your heart doesn't pound that harshly for just anyone.

 

But this morning something that happened. This morning when he had run into Saku in the hallway before class, he decided to strike up a conversation with her. The form shifter seemed delighted to converse with him, her eyes holding the emotions she was feeling.

 

Kaminari had originally assumed she didn't like him by how she'd always remain in this emotionless state that didn't seem happy to be talking to him. He had at one point thought she only did this because she was too polite to tell him how annoying he was to her. 

 

But one day out of the blue, Kaminari had been tapped on his shoulder, the sight of Saku behind him. The small shifter held out her hand, her face looking the same as normal, however… as he reached out to shake her hand- it completely fell off her body. Kaminari screamed in horror at how her hand was still in his.

 

The entire hallway at that moment watched in both horror and slight held back snickers as he tried to unhook his hand with Saku's. By the end of it, Saku took her hand back, smiling sweetly as she reattached it and then muttered the one thing that let Kaminari know she did enjoy his company.

 

"Got you."

 

It was the most monotone statement he had ever heard, uttered by the most monotone and reserved person he had ever met… and that's what made it so funny in Kaminari's eyes. And at that moment, despite the terror that had been coursing through his veins moments before, he couldn't help but double over with laughter and chuckle loudly at the entire ridiculousness of this situation.

 

He wasn't sure how it all progressed from there, the relationship going from awkward interactions in class to joking around at lunch, studying together after school, training and sparring with one another over the weekend, and the eventual exchanging of numbers and constant texting to stay in touch (as well as send the occasional meme either of them found). But as of this morning… Kaminari was starting to realize that maybe all of this… his entire relationship with Saku was something more than just an innocent little friendship. And that may be… it was something else entirely.

 

The morning had started as usual, aside from the fact that Kaminari had actually arrived early. He had woken up and decided that he might as well head to class seeing as he had nothing better to do. And so, as he was waiting for class to begin, he couldn't help but smile brightly when Saku had entered the room not too far behind him.

 

The black haired female seemed to even have shock grace her features for a moment before she came forward with that infamous blank stare that rivaled Todoroki's. Saku took a seat where Kirishima would usually be sitting, turning to face and speak towards the male.

 

"You… here early?" She questioned him, a hint of humor behind those familiar grey orbs.

 

"Hey, miracles can happen sometimes." Kaminari joked around, playfully bumping his shoulder with hers.

 

Saku cracked a small smile, glad to see that someone understood her. That someone being the electric peer who was currently snickering at something that he remembered as he looked around in his bag for his phone. 

 

Saku watched with a careful eye as he pulled out the device and unlocked it. The female seeing as he opened up his camera and then scrolled through a few of the albums until he came to the ‘dream meme' album. One that the girl was more than familiar with now, as Kaminari always seemed to have a new meme or two to show her every day.

 

His late night internet surfing was definitely not good for his eyes, or sleep… but for his laughter and hers… she wouldn't scold him too harshly for it. Rather, she'd entertain him as best she could. 

 

"Hey check this one out!" Kaminari told her, showing the female the latest and most popular meme. "I couldn't stop laughing for a good ten minutes after I saw it."

 

As Saku glanced over the image, the straw blonde began to laugh once more, the phone in his hand getting shaken as he did so. Saku sighed, unable to read the words as he laughed and so she reached forward and grabbed onto his shaky hand with her own.

 

Kaminari eventually calmed down as Saku had finished reading the meme, the corners of her mouth turning into a soft smile. Her eyes locking onto his as she nodded to him, Kaminari's eyes widening in satisfaction that he had once more brought her some join.

 

"That's really funny." She told him, voice sounding as if she was simply saying it to move the conversation along.

 

However, Kaminari knew how she really felt, knew that she actually did think this image was quite humorous. And how she liked the idea of it all, from the way she still had that soft smile on her face. 

 

While anyone else might assume she was being rude and not engaging in the conversation, Kaminari saw the truth of her words. Maybe that was why he liked to hang out with her so much because she was so different from him.

 

Saku was reserved, calm, and most of all logical and acted based on circumstance and the most reasonable response. He was her opposite: social, hyper, and acted based on his emotions and what his opinions assumed to be the right thing or the choice needed for his current dilemma.

 

He had always been so interested in how she worked because he liked to see how she worked, and what sort of things they could do together. And even with a quirk such as hers, he liked to see how it didn't affect her (or whatever gender she was at that period in time), or their relationship to one another.

 

And he appreciated that, appreciated how she could always be herself around him, with no pressure to be something else or someone else (figuratively). And he was glad that she returned the same to him, allowing him to act as silly as he wanted, or to confess and open up on late nights when he was getting a bit emotional over his shortcomings.

 

Saku would always be there to listen patiently and then give her own two cents if Kaminari needed it. Or if he requested it, she'd be there to comfort him, to let him know that he was in no way a waste of space or anything of the like that his head tried to tell him after a, particularly rough day.

 

Kaminari smiled, noticing her hands were still on his, making him slowly break away from her. He took a moment to notice how his heart had suddenly started to beat a bit faster now, and how nice and warm his hand were now. A strange thing to realize or think about… but one that was big enough to the him underneath the social mask he put on to notice.

 

Kaminari cleared his throat, catching Saku's attention. His fingers beginning to scroll through his images again. Saku leaned closer to him, the desk between them now only being used as a way to support her weight as she looked over Kaminari's phone.

 

"Oh wait until you see this one!" He smiled widely, golden hues buzzing with excitement. "I saw this on some introvert memes page and it made me think of you!"

 

Saku's own heart picking up when she heard him say that something specifically made him think of her. The idea that she could be so important to him that he'd be thinking about her when she wasn't even around and want to share what he found with her… was an amazing feeling.

 

"Really? Well, I'd love to see it then." She spoke, excitement bubbling in her chest, despite how it wasn't being shown on the outside.

 

"Heck yeah! I'd love to see you see it!"

 

"Oh? You love me that much, huh?" She teased, voice still void of emotion.

 

And while Kaminari knew she meant it as a joke. Knew she was teasing him in a back and forth fashion like they would always do. Knew that she meant nothing else of it, and meant it in the way that a friend loved a friend… he couldn't shake the word.

 

But before he could say anything else, or further think about why her asking him if he loved her made him feel so giddy, light and most of all nervous, he had spoken back with a tease of his own.

 

"Oh come one… I love you more than anyone and anything in this world-"

 

The room had been silent before, the two being the only two here, but after that little phrase, both could truly feel how silent the room was when neither of them was talking.

 

The mood in the air suddenly changing from calm and friendly to awkward and confused before either could process what Kaminari had just said. Saku observed how Kaminari's eyes grew wide and how a look of panic crossed his features.

 

That same look of panic when there was about to be a pop quiz, or when he was about to get totally crushed in some sort of training simulation in hero training. That one infamous look on his face that seemed to scream how he had messed up totally and how he should have made sure he was more prepared… but wasn't.

 

And then slowly… his cheeks began to bloom in a rose tint. His lips quivering and his legs shaking from under his desk. And unknown to her, Saku had as well reacted to the words without noticing it herself. 

 

And while she was still usually detached from her emotions or tried to keep them under wraps because she much preferred to act with brains rather than the heart, in this situation her brain was no longer working. And thus her heart had decided to take over the controls… and had no idea how to make her work like her normal person.

 

Her cheeks were turning as pink as the male's in front of her, and her heart was doing all sorts of strange things to her. She truly felt as if she might be having a serious heart issue like a heart attack or heart failure from the assault her ribcage was currently facing.

 

"W-what…?" She managed to squeak out, looking towards Kaminari with wide eyes full of confusion, shock, and slight awe from him.

 

He had always been so good at expressing himself and never seemed to struggle with it. It was one of the things she envied about him… but now seeing Kaminari's reaction to his own words and how stressed out he seemed… maybe allowing your emotions to show and act was much more complicated than she had ever assumed.

 

Kaminari finally seemed to gain enough control over himself to be able to speak once more. Or at least be able to mutter sounds that might be words if he put more effort into it. And so, he decided to try and clear the air about this right here and now. He couldn't just leave things like this after all… Not when he had just said something like… that… so out of the blue!

 

"I- ah-" His mind tried to find some sort of excuse or reason to get out of this situation at the current moment, but like anytime he was under stress… he messed it up with a single word. "EXCEPT FOR MILK!"

 

Saku watched as suddenly he sprinted out of the classroom, seeming to also be carrying an embarrassed wind with him. She inhaled a breath sharply, trying to focus on getting ready for class… but after what had just occurred, she struggled to even pull out the right notebook.

 

As he said, Kaminari did find himself trying to buy himself a glass of strawberry flavored milk. His cheeks had seemed to return to normal and just bring a light tint to his cheeks now, one he could easily mask as being cold due to the winter months now being here.

 

His heart was still acting wild though as he sipped his milk by the machine. His mind trying to figure the best time to go back and speak to her. To let Saku know what he really meant.

 

But what did he really mean? And why was his reaction to it all this embarrassed state? He was never known to act like this before. He's never run from a girl before! Or a friend either! He was acting as if there was something wrong with him. And thinking further about it… he was starting to consider that maybe something was wrong with him.

 

Kaminari returned a few minutes later, however, any chances to talk to her again and clear this possible misunderstanding were shattered when he saw that more people had arrived and were filling in the classroom slowly one by one.

 

And so, with a half-drunken flavored milk and a lot on his mind, he had returned to the seat he had known all year. And despite the morning greeting, people attempting to strike up a conversation with him and the entire morning of lessons, he couldn't focus at all.

 

His mind swirling with emotions, deep thoughts, and trying to figure it out himself. Why did he say that? Why did his heart jump after he did? Why did her cute little blushing face make him feel so strange? 

 

In the end, there was one conclusion he came to. One that made him fear for the relationship he currently had with Saku as well as any more awkward moments he would for sure be having… but despite this all… he knew it now.

 

He knew he was harboring feelings for her. Feelings of affection and romance for Saku.

 

Kaminari sighed loudly as the ringing bell for lunch brought him back to reality, back to the idea that he'd need to talk more to Saku about this. To either come clean about the feelings he had just realized himself or come up with some grand lie to at least buy him a little time until he knew for himself how to handle his crush. 

 

How to handle so many things: confessing, if she said no if she said yes, and most importantly how to not mess this up and make the one person who he might have feelings for beyond infatuation. His mind was stressed and his stomach was growling.

 

He rose from his seat, catching a side glance towards the female who was still absorbed in capturing down the last few notes from class. Her hand working fast and her eyes darting from the board to her notebook as she copied down the words Ectoplasm had written.

 

He medium length and fluffy black locks dancing as she moved, hiding those grey eyes of hers. He couldn't help but stare. Even when Kirishima attempted to ask him if he was coming along for lunch, Kaminari could only shrug.

 

He wanted to go up and talk to her at this moment, to pick up where they had let off. But he still wasn't ready… he needed more time himself. He needed to figure out how he felt and why he felt the way he did. He didn't want to hurt her or allow any feelings of infatuation lead her on.

 

He had to do this right. He had to make sure he knew before he found out how she felt. It was only right… and while it was out of character for him to act so mature over this… he was the type of guy at heart to want what was best for the person he would allow in.

 

So he'd be damned if he didn't give Saku the best he could offer.

 

Kaminari let her be, following after the rest of his classmates exiting for lunch at this moment. As his back was turned to her, Saku lifted up her gaze, eyes watching him leave. Her frantic scribbles finally finished and allowing her to look at him once more before he would be gone from sight for a while.

 

She had been so lost in thought for the entire morning thus far since the incident, and as the last five minutes of math had occurred was when she realized this, her mind scolding herself for getting so distracted. But she couldn't help it… Kaminari's entire person filled her thoughts, leaving her distracted and slightly warm through the entire lesson.

 

She shook her dark locks, calming down enough to at least come to terms with the feelings in her chest as well as know she'd have to tell him soon. After all, it wouldn't be fair to her nor Kaminari if she kept these feelings from him… to leave him in the dark about how she was now able to see him as something much more than a friend.

 

But now… the only question on Saku's mind was the question of whether or not he'd see her the same way. And whether or not… he'd be willing to give her a chance…

 

...a chance to be his and his alone.

  
  
  



	31. Kokoe Utsumi (Kaminari Denki x BNHA OC)

Kaminari Denki x Kokoe Utsumi

Commission for @nao-hime

 

She would never call herself the most punctual of all, though nor was she constantly late either. Utsumi Kokoe was somewhere in between when it came to when she arrived at where she was supposed to be.

 

And at the current moment, she was on the line between and it could go either way. And seeing as numerous members of Class 1-A were passing her to change into their school attire and out of their hero costumes, the mermaid knew she was cutting it close. Her own training was starting soon and she needed to get there asap.

 

But like always, something was pulling her away from her thoughts. And with a look of exhaustion, but happiness from the experience he had just had from training, she couldn't help but pause in her tracks and observe the figure walking towards her for a moment longer.

 

The straw blonde hair was as stylish as it usually was, and those eyes. The ones that seemed to have been kissed by the sun from their hue and how they glowed. Not to mention how stunning he looked in his hero attire, the few scraps and dirt on it adding a further edge to his current look.

 

Kokoe's chest beat harshly, her eyes so locked onto the male and her mind so sidetracked by his gorgeous appearance that she missed how he was now looking at her as well, seeming to be concerned that she was looking at him with a look he couldn't place.

 

"H-hey?" Kaminari's hand waving in front of her face finally snapped the girl out of her daze. His lips twitching into a smile now that she was back to reality. "Wow… you were really out of it, huh? I got something on my face or something?"

 

He pouted a moment, trying to figure out if Bakugou had really left ash on the straw blonde from earlier's training. But before he could think further, the emerald haired girl spoke up, her mind still lost in her previous thoughts, if not also starting to become a tad bit cheeky now that she had his attention.

 

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn't help but stare at you." She spoke, eyes of striking gold finally breaking from him for the first time in a few moments.

 

Kaminari's quizzical stare finally dropped a golden hue of his own now focusing on her. The roles having switched as Kokoe was now absentmindedly tugging at her own hero attire to make it look neat. But sensing a gaze on her, she lifted her eyes to see a male with a happy, if not an excited, smirk on his features.

 

"O-oh… what for?" Kaminari smiles suggestively, though he only meant it as a little playful banter towards her. "Am I really that irresistible to you?"

 

He wasn't the type to try and be overly sexual to anyone who obviously didn't want it, or had strong feelings towards him. And while he was curious about girls and his own mind growing further intrigued as to why this beauty of class 1-B had even decided to spare him such a large amount of her attention, he couldn't complain or say he didn't enjoy the attention from her. 

 

But now, he wanted to have his own little game with her. Utsumi was known to be quite quick-witted and flirty if challenged. And while many assumed it was because she was a bit more promiscuous than the other girls who attended school alongside her… Kaminari knew the truth. He saw how her eyes twinkled when her little teasing words could fluster her male companions, or how she always had that heartfelt laugh at her own cheeks reddened when she thought over the words she just spoke.

 

He knew she liked this kind of banter, and he was in no way going to let her think he was an easy target to his own beating heart or slightly blushed skin.

 

Kokoe blinked twice as if pondering the words spoken towards her with such a devilish turning of his lips, her own eyes seeming to once more be lost on him. And before either could really process another thought or even breath, she spoke again. Her mind had taken over on autopilot and she was now acting without anything other then what she was thinking at this moment, meaning the filter that usually hid her true feelings was not present.

 

"You just might be Kaminari-kun…" She sighed as if she had woken up from a long and wondrous dream. "You might be for me."

 

Kaminari gulps, having not expected such an answer out of this girl from the next room over. She always seemed to type to get flustered if she was caught or having such a question posed to her from the opposite sex. But instead, she seemed rather confident in her words, a small, if not knowing, smile tugging on her lips as Kaminari's own cheeks reddened from her words.

 

Before he could say something that he might regret or something to make things awkward though, the familiar locks of sunset orange arrive next to the pair. Kendou looks a bit confused as to why a member of class 1-A is still standing here, knowing it was her class' time to use the facility. But in the end, she shrugs it off and tugs the kelly haired teen along with her, mutterings of being late leaving her lips in a way that reminded all of an older sister.

 

Kaminari shakes his head and continues on to his own room, knowing he was beyond late now. Aizawa-Sensei was going to have his head for this, but then again… this wasn't out of the norm for him. If anything… what had just occurred was what was out of the norm.

 

And while his legs shook with every step and time seemed to dissolve away as he walked back to class, he couldn't help the smile that was etched onto his face. Nor could he stop the ideas of having found someone who not only would flirt with him like no tomorrow… but would also like him for every other less than smooth part of him. And man… did that idea feel damn good.

 


	32. Misaki Amemori (Iida Tenya x BNHA OC)

Iida Tenya x Misaki Amemori

 

   It was moments like these where Misaki truly thought about her relationship and how much it had progressed by this point. No longer was she some little high school girl who could barely speak a few words to the boy she liked. Nor was he the strict class president who’s only concern was for the well being and safety of his classmates and his own education and career.

 

   It was uncommon for heroes to end up in a long-term and committed relationship, but for Iida Tenya and Amemori Misaki, they were an outlier in this statistic. The two had begun dating in high school, as expected of teenagers. But even after graduation and building their own ways through the hero system, the pair found themselves still together and more committed to the other than ever before.

 

   In fact, it was this moment and many prior that made Misaki realize that they both were adults here… and that she was free to love and be with Iida Tenya in any way she wished. Such as expressing it in a more risqué fashion, like at this current moment.

 

   A loud clap rang out through the room as her thoughts were cut short, the female letting out a soft cry of pleasure when her behind was struck. Her noise making the male above her raise a brow at this, pausing momentarily. Iida gently used his other hand to stroke her green locks, watching as Misaki slowly looked at him the best she could upon his lap.

 

   “Everything alright?” He asked her, wanting to make sure this latest slap wasn’t too hard on her soft skin.

 

   Misaki shook her head, turning back and showing her lover she was ready for him to slap her behind again. And while she knew her rear already more than likely was littered with red hand-shaped marks from this little act of foreplay… she couldn’t lie if someone asked her if she enjoyed getting spanked.

 

   It was quite the surprise when Iida had confided in her that he wanted to try out this little kink a while ago. And being her usual self and wanting nothing more than to make Iida happy as well as spice up their sex life just a smidge she decided to indulge in the action of getting spanked.

 

   And to her surprise, she actually enjoyed it quite a lot. The anticipation for the feeling of Iida’s cold and chilled hand was almost as much stimulation as when he actually did slap her. And Iida wasn’t the type to slap her in a repeated way. Instead, the male would mix it up: sometimes with two quick slaps, other times, he’d slap her once and then wait a moment until he did it again. Each time making Misaki anticipate the feeling with nerves and then cry out in relief when it finally occurred.

 

   The two were always safe, as she was in a relationship with Iida Tenya after all. So with safe words established and Iida knowing when it was time to stop (judging by how red Misaki’s butt would be) the two would always move onto the main event for their evening. And now seeing as Misaki’s skin looked to be red rather than olive green… Iida had a feeling that it might be time to get a move on with this.

 

   He could tell he was nearly there right now, his pants tight and his buried member itching to finally be allowed to spring up. Misaki listened closely, trying to see if she was going to be slapped once more or if it was time to move onto the next portion. 

 

   She got her answer soon enough, as Iida gently moved her from his lap and into his large arms. The elfish girl blushed heavily, seeing as in the tornado of events that had happened she was left in nothing while Iida only remained in a pair of dress pants. But as she was gently placed onto their shared bed, the female could see him beginning to pull off the rest of his attire as well. He quickly shed his pants off and placed on his member a rubber device to protect them both during the next part of the evening. And soon enough, both were bare and looking at each other like it was their first time all over again.

 

   In reality, it was anything but, as both had discovered that they did enjoy such activities with the other. But even so, the mere thought of knowing the person you adored was okay with you doing such things to them was enough to make both blush and laugh awkwardly each and every time. In a way… it was there a way of showing their respect to one another, knowing that if the other was okay with this, then what was there to fear?

 

   Iida crawled over his lover, locking her wrists with his hands for a moment. His blue orbs observing her up and down, Misaki blushing more heavily and causing a few flowers to bloom in her hair from such a look from her usually professional and well-mannered Tenya.

 

   But then again… she did love it when his eyes looked at her in such a way. Like she was the only thing in this world that he could ever desire. It gave her butterflies in her stomach simply thinking about it, as well as sprouting flowers in her locks of forest.

   “Ready?” Iida questioned the elf-like girl underneath him, seeing as she seemed to at least be more than stimulated in his eyes, but being his usual self, he always wanted to ask the question of her.

 

   And despite being together for so many years now, and that this was in no way the first time the two of them had been like this together, Iida was always the type to ask permission rather than assume anything. Or at least in most circumstances, though ones of these nature he always made sure to ask his girlfriend if she was okay with what was to come next.

 

   Misaki nodded slowly, letting out a calm breath. Movement occurred around her as she prepared herself mentally for the feeling that would soon be bursting from her lower half. She shivered with anticipation as she felt her legs getting moved aside slowly by the man she had grown to care for so passionately.

 

   Her wrists were released a moment later, and soon Iida was moving them southward. He was always the dominant party when it came to things like this. But unlike some other dominant people, he never tried to push her or make her uncomfortable. Misaki was the first thing on Iida’s mind… and his actions more than showed it to her.

 

   His hands from the previous foreplay were warm and making her skin react with tingles, a reminder of the pleasure he had just given her not long ago. His fingers pads rubbed her thighs slowly, feeling her soft green skin underneath them, seeing how different she was to him. But he adored it, adored her and all the little things that he could pinpoint about her.

 

   From how she’d bloom flowers, to her little-pointed ears that would twitch every so often, and of course how her eyes always seemed to be full of blooming euphoria and acceptance of anything and everything around her. She was his small flower, one that he wanted nothing more than to cherish and love for as long as she allowed him to do so.

 

   Iida gulped down slowly, once more witnessing Misaki nod towards him. A second acknowledgment that she wanted this and wanted him. And with a slow breath leaving his lips, he found his way into her entrance and pushed himself inside of her. The feeling of tightness around his member making him momentarily shut his eyes as a feeling of relief washed over him.

 

   The sensation of having just the right amount of pressure around his cock and how perfect she seemed to be for him making the navy haired male continue on filling her with himself. Knowing that despite the great pleasure he was already getting, Misaki needed the same amount back. It wouldn’t be fair after all if she was left out of this special moment between the both of them.

 

   Misaki in the meanwhile had already begun to feel herself getting stretched by her lover’s member. Her lips quivering in momentary uncomfortableness that arose every time this occurred. But as she knew, it was quick to fade away and get replaced by the feeling of something much more kind and possibly even enlightening. The sounds of Iida breathing heavily above her only added to this and soon enough Misaki was moving her legs and wrapping them around Iida’s waist.

 

   She was used to these types of positions with him, knowing how Iida wanted her comfortable and safe. But she would also, a bit embarrassedly, admit that she couldn’t help but want to feel closer to him when these sort of things were occurring. And thus, she was no stranger to wrapping her arms and legs around him when the moment seemed right. The mere thought of feeling him deeper and deeper inside of her was much too irresistible. And at this current moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel closer and closer to him.

 

   “I’m nearly there now…” Iida sighed, a drop of sweat already starting to form on his brow. “How do you feel, Misaki?”

 

   “Good… you can move when you’re ready.” She nodded to him, lips curving into a soft smile to let him know she was okay with this and more than ready to increase the sensations already prickling at her surface.

 

   Iida nodded, adjusting his grip on the bed and on her for a split second before he took one more breath and then slowly pulled out of her. He paused when his tip was the only part that remained, and then filled her up once more. The male repeating this process a few times to get the motion down again, knowing that he could speed up once he was sure that he had it down.

 

   Misaki let out a small cry of pleasure as he entered her again, his length once more making her squirm underneath Iida. Her hues of green closing from the pleasure crossing from her lower region all over her body. Her slight movements were stopped when Iida reached and held her a bit closer now, making the girl wrap her arms around him, fingers digging at his upper back slightly. 

 

   “A-ah… Tenya.” She mumbled, lips parting enough for her words to slip from her lips.

 

   Misaki breathed out slowly, trying to regain her composure as the sensations continued to tingle her skin, her hair displayed across the pillows underneath her as Tenya continued on with his movements. His slow pace quickly picking up now, seeing as she was responding in a positive way to what he was doing.

 

   It continued further as Iida began to move faster and faster according to her cries and begs of more. His body was already beginning to feel himself reaching that point, that little feeling in his lower stomach growing by the minutes. 

 

   Misaki was not far behind Iida, in fact, she would be quickly surpassing him as he began to thrust into her entrance with a force that was deep enough to strike that part of her that made her unravel quicker then any other part of her could. And with her arms soon starting to loosen, it was up to Iida to keep the elf-like girl up and to continue this pace.

 

   Misaki was beginning to lose herself to the pressure in her lower abdomen, and with a few more thrusts from Iida, the pressure popped like a balloon. Misaki’s eyes widened as her womanhood tightened harshly and her eyes were shut closed. Her head fell backward and her voice returned at a volume above her usual one.

 

   “Tenya!” She spoke, and then repeated several more times. 

 

   “I’m almost there… hold on…” Iida spoke back to her, seeing as Misaki had reached her ending point, and thus he was more than allowed to reach his own. 

 

   He pumped faster as Misaki’s walls were still tight and shaking with her orgasm, making the male himself start to further lose himself inside of her and how familiar body and sounds. It would not be much longer now until he would be reaching his own ending and joining her.

 

   And despite how she had reached her climax moments before, Misaki was still living in it. A cry of his name left her lips once more, the feeling of every part of her body quivering on the fullest amount leaving her feeling exhausted, but also as if she had transcended past this minor high. As her entire body was much more than the physical mass it was like she was made of nothing but these pleasant and comforting feelings and emotions. 

 

   Above the female, Iida was still going, but seeing from how sloppy and unorganized he was becoming it was obvious he was soon to be reaching this high with her as well. The female remained in her blissful state as Iida quickly reached his own edge. His lips parting and allowing her name to be muttered by himself as well. Iida’s arms fell limp on her, and Misaki moved to help the male get comfortable beside her on their bed.

 

   Iida took a few moments to ride out his own climax, but then soon was up and removing the soiled condom from his cock. His eyes wandering over to his love when he was free of the plastic protection device. Misaki laid waiting for him, eyes of green seeming to be asking him to join her and soon.

 

   Iida smiled towards her, his slightly numb legs moving towards the female and then taking a seat next to her. He was soon buried among the blankets next to her, his own body fitting in nicely among the sheets and the female. His strong arms found their way to her, wrapping around her and making the green girl let out a soft chuckle from this. 

 

   She would have never guessed he would be such a cuddler after sex, but she knew by now how much he liked to squeeze her close to him when the moment was over and he was needing him to help lull him to sleep. Iida yawned softly, head falling onto Misaki’s shoulder as his thoughts began to calm and his body relax.

 

   “I love you.” He muttered, a sleepiness in his voice that just made the male seem that much cuter in her tired eyes.

 

   “I know you do…” Misaki muttered, kissing Iida’s cheek gently. “And I love you too.”

 

   The room quieted after that, the pair each slipping off to their own realms of sleep. Their bodies remained embraced though, each knowing that they would remain this way until morning. And as their minds finally shut off for the evening, neither could feel anything other then relief and happiness for the person pressed up against them. Because this was bliss… and neither wanted it to ever change.

 


	33. Akito (BNHA OC x Various)

 

Akito x Various

Commission for @kmiahh

 

It was pretty obvious by now that Aizawa-sensei was starting to grow tired of teaching his students at this point in the year. The man was standing towards the side as a few of the third years were being assigned to help the first years train for today's lessons. The man would only be monitoring and making reviews of improvements today it appeared, something he seemed to be happy about doing.

 

Akito couldn't help but chuckle as her teacher finally saw that all his first years had been matched up and were getting approached by their third-year senpais. He looked so relieved to not have to worry too much today. Next to her stood her two partners for the day, another smile playing on her lips as she glanced between them.

 

Bakugou seemed annoyed, having to yet again work together with people he obviously didn't really want to work with. His muscular arms crossed and his features holding that ever-present scowl as the infamous crimson hues looked out upon nothing in particular. He was irritated, but that was a given when it came to Bakugou after all.

 

On her other side was the general studies student who seemed to be showing up more and more to their hero training courses as of late. Akito didn't mind Shinsou either though, despite the number of strange words and actions he would exchange. Plus with him making improvements by leaps and bounds, many hero course students worried that he'd be taking their spot. But not Akito, she didn't mind having him on her team for today one bit.

 

And as it appeared today was her lucky day… she was once more saw that another one of her favorite people in this entire school had the joy of working with her today. Amajiki was slow to come over, taking in the scary face of Bakugou and the unreadable one of Shinsou. His nerves were barely settling, despite Akito waving and smiling softly over to him. Those other two were scary as hell… and he was supposed to help them train today apparently. This was going to be just grand for him… he could already tell.

 

"H-hello, everyone…" He attempted to greet his kouhai's but nearly jumped when all three gazes were directed at him suddenly.

 

"Hey, Amajiki-kun!" Akito was quick to respond, her happy tone trying to calm the older male down… but with the eye contact from the ash blonde and purple haired males… it did little to help this time around.

 

"What are we doing today?" Shinsou asked, not beating around the brush at all.

 

He already had stated it before, but with him being nearly a year behind everyone else the mind controller really didn't like to wait around for even a second. He had wasted enough of his time and training already. Lucky for him, the other male in the first year group was just as impatient as he was.

 

"Yeah let's hurry the fuck up! I don't have all day!" Bakugou's words were for once at a normal volume, but his tone was always what made it seem like he was shouting.

 

"O-oh…" Amajiki looked towards his feet. "I hate this… I want to go home…"

 

Akito didn't waste another moment springing into action, touching Amajiki's arm gently as he glanced up at her smiling features. She pointed towards Bakugou and Shinsou, a fire igniting brightly behind her hues of coal, her smile growing wide towards them.

 

"We're each supposed to take a turn sparing with our senpai! So I'll go first while the both of you spare with each other. Should be a good warm-up for you both before I face you guys! Sound okay?"

 

Shinsou nodded towards her, turning towards Bakugou who simply clicked his tongue and decided to do as directed by the wolf girl. Akito sighed in relief, happy to see them willing to listen to her. And while they spared against each other, she'd do her best to talk to Amajiki and get him to have a bit more confidence against those two before he faced off against them.

 

"Shall we, Amajiki-kun?" Akito asked, positioning herself into her stance.

 

Tamaki nodded slowly, himself doing the same. The rule for today was hand to hand combat without quirks. Meaning if you used your quirk, you lost the match. And while the third years were excellent at non-quirk combat, the first years hadn't had much non-quirk training as of yet. After all, the first year of UA generally was all about growing your quirk, but seeing the rise of villains in the last year made UA consider throwing in more combat training in order to not allow their students to be completely defenseless in times where their quirks wouldn't be effective for whatever reason.

 

Akito wouldn't admit it, nor would she show it on her face… but she was a tad nervous about not being able to rely on her power. She had used it so many times to get out of a jam that now she was clueless as to how to make it so she could get out of one without it.

 

Though she supposed that was why Amajiki was here to help her and her classmates. He was a rising star after all and in another month or so would be starting his sidekick work with Fatgum. Akito knew she was in good hands with him… thus, she initiated the first strike towards him.

 

Amajiki had anticipated this, knowing that these first years were a bit too gung-ho after all. He had heard from Mirio about how he managed to take down the infamous class 1-A, and thus Amajiki was expecting a quick strike.

 

Akito's fist collided with Amajiki's open palm, the male looking at her with caution. Akito's face looked surprised for a moment before turning into a more profound look of determination. Her leg swinging and nearly making a strike on Amajiki, but once more, he was too fast.

 

Tamaki managed to grab her leg, his grip tight as his other hand moved to grab her back. And with all the force Akito never knew he had, Amajiki was able to ram her into the soft and cushioned pads underneath them both. 

 

Akito groaned, embarrassment flushing through her cheeks as she felt Amajiki slowly begin to let go of her form. She rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling and watching the fans rotate around for a few moments. Her attention was pulled away when Amajiki cleared his throat, not knowing how to gain her attention any other way.

 

She looked up to him, her locks of blonde now messy and starting to come out of her ponytail from the takedown. Amajiki stood above her, holding out his hand and looking towards her with eyes of worry. Akito sighed, nodding towards him in thanks before clasping her hands with his. He pulled her up with ease, his eyes watching her to make sure she was not hurt beyond having her ego dented a small bit.

 

"I had no idea you were so good at fighting and martial arts…" She breathed as Amajiki prepared for their next round.

 

"I-it's from the practice… I wasn't too good at first." He mumbled, eyes looking downcast. "I could barely land a punch when I started."

 

Akito nodded to him, ready for another session- this time with some more guidance luckily. Amajiki moved to gently touch her arms, moving her raised fists into a better position. He spent the next few minutes walking her through how to land a proper punch as well as to think before striking. 

 

Akito listened with active ears, nodding to him every so often. The sounds fo the duo behind them now lost despite how loud it was as Amajiki seemed to have reached his final point. He moved away a moment later, nodding to the female shyly as she nodded back at him with her nervous confidence.

 

He had explained as much as he could… and now it was time to implement these moves into her style. Akito smirked as Amajiki was the first to strike this time, his fist flying forward. She moved her head to the side, smiling as Amajiki was slightly knocked off balance.

 

She used this moment to her advantage, throwing her elbow downward and striking his back in the center. Amajiki hit the ground with a thud but was up again thanks to the momentum. His eyes sparked with something Akito had not seen yet, knowing he was now in full hero mode at this moment. The two danced around one another, punches flying and smiles of glee exchanged to see that he was getting it down and that his teaching was as effective as it was.

 

Before either Akito or Amajiki would finish their sparing, however, a whistle was blown. The alert that it was time to exchange partners seemed to make the dark-haired male lose any confidence he just had. His form shaking as he glanced back to Bakugou and Shinsou, and to his delight, Shinsou was offering Bakugou to train with him next. Wonderful.

 

Akito's hand found its way to his shoulder a moment later, making the male nearly jump once more. Her eyes widened and she apologies for spooking him with an awkward chuckle. 

 

"Listen… Bakugou is going to come at you with everything he's got." She started, watching as panic started to set in.

 

She squeezed his shoulder once more though, making him know she wasn't done speaking to him just yet. Seeing this, Amajiki relaxed and looked at her once more, knowing she was doing her best to help settle his nerves.

 

"He's good at fighting… but his patience is always what makes him lose the fight in the end, okay? So if you keep dodging him and get him to lose his patience… you'll look like a good senpai who is gonna give him the best lesson he's had, okay?"

 

"O-okay… I'll try my best." Amajiki spoke, smiling towards the sweet girl who was beginning to walk away and toward's Shinsou next.

 

"That's all I wanted to hear Amajiki-kun!" She waved as Bakugou walked past her. "Best of luck!"

 

Akito was next to Shinsou on the other mat within the next moment. The male looked calm, only a few bruises on him from his latest match. But then again, Bakugou didn't look untouched either… meaning the two had really gone after each other a few moments ago.

 

"You seemed to have been putting everything you had into that last match." Shinsou spoke, letting them each have a moment to rest and chat before jumping back into it all again.

 

Akito nodded, her hair quickly becoming fixed once more as she tied it into a perfect little form. Her kind eyes looking towards Shinsou who was observing her every move. And while he was well aware that he couldn't use his quirk during this session, he also knew that observing his opponent would never prove to be a waste of time.

 

Aizawa-sensei had taught the promising hero course candidate this himself after all, and so it must be true. And with Akito doing a final stretch, she winked towards the male, catching his attention in a much different way than before.

 

"Ready?" She asked him, her being looking to be ready for him to keep his focus on her and only her. 

 

"Yes." He spoke, positioning himself into a stance he was hoping was the correct one.

 

Akito sucked in a deep breath, watching as Shinsou began to circle near her. And seeing as she wanted to keep her distance, she followed his lead, but in the same way, he moved, thus keeping the both of them away from one another. It remained like this for several seconds. And then finally… both leaped towards the other at the same time.

 

Akito's fist met Shinsou's open palm, and his fist met her open palm. They both seemed to be stuck in an impasse of some sort, their strength's about even at this moment. Shinsou allowed a small smile to grace his lips when Akito stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, and she couldn't help but laugh at this. The idea that she could be the one to make him goof off just a little bit was always a nice thought.

 

However, it was short lasted, as both knew they were still in the middle of a sparring match. And seeing as Akito and Shinsou both wanted to win in order to impress the other, neither was willing to throw in the towel. And thus, Shinsou was the next to strike. 

 

His leg swept underneath the female, causing her to fall towards the mat. But Akito was quick, a part of her quirk she could never turn off after all… thus it meant it was kinda fair game. Using the force from her fall like Amajiki had used in the last match, she was able to bounce back up quickly, much to the shock of Shinsou.

 

Her leg swung toward's him, colliding with the male's arms shielding his face. His skidded back a few centimeters as Akito landed on her feet. She blinked a moment, not yet entirely comprehending how she had just done a flying kick. And as Shinsou neared her once more with a strike, her mind finally caught up to her.

 

"Ah!" She beamed, looking towards the male who was stopping now to look at her with slight worry. "Did you see that Shinsou-kun! I actually did one of those kicks like in the movies!"

 

He paused, seeing as this match would have to end in a draw now. The way Akito's eyes twinkled was obviously much too excited to focus on throwing another punch right now. And with a nod, Shinsou ceased his own drive to fight. His feet carried him towards the girl, holding out his hand to her.

 

Akito paused, not sure what he was doing at this current moment. But as Shinsou's eyes trailed to where Aizawa-sensei stood, she understood. The teacher was watching the pair like a hawk, and thus Shinsou was trying to make it look like they were exchanging words of gratitude instead of simply chit-chatting while they should be training. 

 

"Always the smart guy, huh?" She shook his hand, making sure to give him a squeeze twice in order to show her gratitude.

 

Shinsou shrugged, eyes catching how Aizawa seemed to have now focused on what some other student was doing now. Meaning he and Akito had a few minutes to talk before the next whistle blew and told them to exchange once more to their final partners.

 

"So, still not looking to make any friends?" Akito pulled him from his thoughts.

 

She had gotten much closer now, nearly having her nose brush up against his. Shinsou gulped, fighting back the strange sensation in his chest for having her come this close to him so suddenly. And from the way she was smiling wolfishly at him, he could only guess that she knew exactly what she was doing to him at this current moment.

 

Shinsou shook his head, backing away slightly as to not cause his cheeks to redden from her closeness and from his soon to be reaction being that. His eyes narrowed as the girl looked at him with an eagerness. He wasn't sure when her shyness had worn off, but it was obvious that she was testing him in order to see if he saw her in the same way she saw him.

 

"And why are you so curious about that?" He asked, moving to stretch his arms as she pouted.

 

"Because I think of you as a friend!" She rose her finger as if this was a stated fact. "Therefore its only fair to both you and myself if you are my friend as well."

 

"You're rather blunt…" He sighed, though he wasn't annoyed, not even in the slightest.

 

Akito gave him a look of annoyance however and was ready to open her mouth and try to coax the words out of her sparring partner once more when her voice was drowned out by a loud whistle.

 

Shinsou smirked slightly, pointing towards a storming Abkugou who was quickly approaching the mat. Akito nodded to him and his blessing of living through this round as the purple haired male made his way over to Amajiki. 

 

Shinsou paused by Akito as he passed, however, turning to look at her and mumble one last thing before he left her. 

 

"If it matters at all… I don't mind being in your company."

 

Akito nodded slowly, looking back towards the male who's back was facing her, eyes wide with happiness and comfort at his words. Her words wouldn't call out to him again, but she knew that those words meant a lot to her. And that Shisnou knew it… especially since he had chosen them so carefully and just for her.

 

"I'm gonna pound your ass as soon as the bell sounds… so you better fucking get out of dreamland!" A rough voice pulled her back down to reality.

 

Bakugou was warming up, wiping away the sweat on his arms viciously with a towel. As it appeared, he was in no way going to lose because his quirk accidentally went off due to sweat. And thus he was taking every precaution he could. And with an egotistical smirk, he made his way over to the blonde haired girl who was sighing towards his usual abrasive attitude.

 

"Can't you ever talk to me like a normal classmate, Bakugou-kun?"

 

His ruby gaze narrowed toward the girl who looked to be annoyed with him, only to watch as her face broke into a grin. There she went again… trying to get on his nerves and seeming so careless about it. He hated that… more then he hated how he always seemed to be more cautious around her for whatever stupid ass reason.

 

"Shut your trap and let's get on with this stupid exercise…" He growled, obviously in a foul mood.

 

Akito nodded to him, knowing better than to try and pester him currently. And thus she for once took the offensive on her fights, mostly because she knew what he was capable of and the dirty blonde would rather not end up pounded into the ground due to his temper.

 

And thus as Bakugou shot forward, hand extended and trying to grab hold of any part of her, Akito was quick to jump away. He followed her, trying to snag the girl with the quick legs. His eye twitching as she managed to elude him for several tries.

 

"Stand fucking still!" He screamed, nearly grabbing her that latest attempt but failing.

 

"That's not the point of this training exercise, Bakugou-kun." Akito's voice was serious, but both could hear the teasing undertone she often used with him.

 

"When I get you… I fucking swear-"

 

"Yes… you do swear. Quite a lot actually, your mother must be so proud." She winked towards him, knowing her interruption was bound to not end well… but she couldn't help herself at times. Especially when it was so easy to get his full attention and also on his nerves.

 

And as expected, that last little insult was what made the male go over the edge. And with a little push off the ground, he snagged Akito before she could move out of his way again. And before she could react, he pushed both of their bodies to the ground.

 

Bakugou's hands managed to trap Akito, his knee digging into her legs as he loomed over her. She blinked as that triumphant smirk crossed his features, seeming happy to have caught her and thus saved him yet another headache from her antics.

 

Akito blew away a piece of hair from her face before meeting bakugou's eyes, a look in her own that seemed to tell him that something was wrong. He rose a brow and with flushed cheeks Akito spoke, her tongue still sharp, however.

 

"If you're going to dig your knee into my…" Her eyes moved towards where his knee was. "Then at least don't do it in public, Bakugou-kun… especially since I'm not your girlfriend."

 

Bakugou's face turned red, his hands releasing the girl quickly as he jumped off of her. His knee was gone as well, making everything feel a bit better for her thankfully. But being his usual self, he landed just fine onto his feet and opened his mouth as curse words after curse word began to fill the air between the pair.

 

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" He called out, eyes wide. "Like I'd fucking dream of grabbing your sorry ass like that!"

 

Akito smirked, but it was hard to tell from how hard she was laughing. She was aware that this classmate of hers was emotionally awkward, but never did she think he'd get so riled up from just a little tease like that. She was definitely going to store that one for future use to get his attention on her again.

 

A loud whistle echoed off the walls of the gym, making Akito see that her little time with the hothead had come to a close. And with a soft sigh, she rose back up to her feet, smiling as Shinsou and Amajiki came back over to the duo who had been wrestling more than sparring.

 

"How'd it go?" She asked the pair, eyes focused on them and not on Abkugou who was trying to calm down and get that flushed look off his face.

 

"Just fine." Shinsou spoke, glancing to the side and seeing Amajiki nodding along. "I feel like I learned a lot today from, Amajiki-san."

 

"W-what… no… i-it's just basic stuff…" The male with elf-like features muttered, a soft blush coming onto his cheeks.

 

"Amajiki-kun, you were a great teacher today." Akito smiled, lightly kicking the ash blonde next to her gently in order to gain his attention. "Right, Bakugou-kun?"

 

"Yeah yeah… sure." He muttered, finally standing up again.

 

The three first years then shifted towards their senpai, listening as he slowly went over what he thought each should work on in the future and what each was already doing well in. No surprise that Bakugou was nearly perfect and that Shinsou needed to continue practicing. Akito was somewhere in the middle, and she couldn't help but agree on what she was told to improve on: thinking moves through and watching her opponent and assessing their own skills before diving into the fight.

 

By the end of it, she felt quite well versed in what she needed to do, and thus as the teachers dismissed them all to head back into the locker rooms and to change she found her voice again, this time a certain shyness to it, unlike before.

 

"H-hey guys wait a second…" She trailed off, seeing as they all paused before her and looked at her with questioning eyes as to what was happening now.

 

Before anyone could speak up though or leave before she spoke, Akito was quick to allow her courage to fill her chest once more as she looked out towards the males before her with rosy cheeks and a glimmer in her eyes.

 

"I-if's its okay with the three of you… can we all train together again? I don't know… I just feel as if I improved a lot today thanks to you three. So… if it's not a bother, can I train with you all more?"

 

The three males, despite their own personalities, egos, and feelings at that moment for once came to a shared conclusion. And with a soft flushing to their own cheeks as well, they each nodded. A muttering of letting them know when and where they'd be training before they left her to change and go about the rest of their day.

 

Akito couldn't help but smile though. Her lips stretching from ear to ear upon hearing their joint yes as she made her way to her own locker to change. The only thought on her mind being how successful this training had gone for her.

 


	34. Asura Arashi (Dabi x BNHA OC)

Dabi x Asura Arashi

Birthday gift for @pradabi

 

The sound of bustling on the street was a distant background hum to the pair of individuals who were sitting above the walkway below. This small little outpost always gave a nice view of the city below. The terrace was littered with various items originating from witchcraft, the owner standing next to a large black caldron that was currently being used. Next to her sat a male with multiple burns littering his form, but despite his strange facial and body markings, neither seemed to be focusing on them or the other in fact.

 

Each was currently in their own world while the people passed below, unaware of the witch and her guest several stories above them and openly making potions on her terrace. But then again, it wasn’t like what they were doing was illegal… more so who they each were or associated themselves with. But despite this… neither seemed to bothered to be in the light at this moment, enjoying the day as it went by. The male was relaxed, looking down as people passed by not noticing as he observed them from above like he was a God. The mere thought of such making him crack a tiny little smirk, this idea much too pleasing to him.

 

Besides him, a female took notice nearly right away, her boiling pot of mysterious liquids and the jar of strange looking branches momentarily forgotten from the gaze of the male who was now lost in thought. Thoughts that she obviously wasn’t too to keen on seeing on his features or reactions to them. But none the less, she decided to indulge him. After all, it was her he was paying for this potion, thus a little light conversation should not be too terrible.

 

Her black hair was flicked away from her front as her lips opened, making the male with bright blue eyes look back to her as her voice began to reach her ears. Orange hues of slight exhaustion and mild frustration met him, making the small smirk grow a bit further.

 

“And what has gotten the great assassin so euphoric today?” Asura sighed, continuing to mix in the cottonwood branches, her ladle stirring the mixture as it began to turn colors.

 

“Nothing.” Dabi shrugged, sighing as his daydream began to come to an end. “Just thinking about some unimportant ideas I guess.”

 

“I doubt it…” Asura spoke, looking at the male gave her a stern and warning look to watch her tongue. “... at least in the sense that you waste your thoughts on ones that are unimportant.”

 

Her lips lifted quickly into a small smile at her little tease, a bit happy too that she was able to make the male next to her so annoyed with her. Dabi sighed, jumping down from the ledge he had been sitting on and instead moving to lean against the doorway into the small home of the witch.

 

“I guess you’re right…” He sighed, obviously unhappy that she could figure him out so easily. “I was thinking about how it felt like I was a God watching over all those ant-like people… and then thinking of how one day I might as well be their God.”

 

Asura chuckled a dry and dull one, but still a chuckle nonetheless. She turned, hues of pumpkins looking at the ones of the ocean. Her lips pouted out as she reached forward and smacked the male’s hand with her stirring instrument. He pulled back a moment later, glaring at her again.

 

“Well well… someone has an inflated ego it appears.” Asura muttered, during back to her brew. 

 

“Oh like you have better daydreams.” Dabi clicked his tongue, turning to gaze down at his hand and seeing that it was beginning to turn transparent at parts. “Hey, looks like your potion skills aren’t crap after all.”

 

“Thanks for those words of gratitude and encouragement.” She sighed, scooping up several spoonfuls of the liquid and pouring it into a few vials. “But yes, your request of an invisibility potion should now thankfully be fulfilled.”

 

“Looks like I won’t be wasting my money then.” He further pushed his attitude towards her, making the girl decided it was time to just ignore him now. Better than let her annoyance grow or his ego get worse. They could go back and forth like it was nothing after all… her teasing and his undermining attitude.

 

“You never told me why you wanted to be a God, Dabi.” Asura continued on, sighing as she noticed some on her night colored locks had dipped into the potion. “I would have assumed you’d be the kind to want to be a king or an emperor.”

 

Dabi shook his head as their eyes met once more, his lips falling slowly as he thought over her words a bit more. Asura continued on fulfilling his order, making sure to not make any other part of her transparent now, opting to pull the rest of her hair up momentarily. And now that she wasn’t distracted he spoke up again.

 

“Kings are still mortal weaklings in the end… Being a God means you have unlimited power that won’t ever fade, and ones that won’t ever perish from their actions.”

 

“You seem to have thought this over a bit.” She spoke, a sly smile on her face. “It’s too bad that mortals can’t become gods… so I suppose you are stuck being the fire-wielding assassin in this lifetime.”

 

Dabi shrugged, obviously not too upset by these words of hers. Instead, he seemed to appreciate that she was as honest with him as she was. No one else really was like this, instead always either lacking in seriousness or getting under his nerves in their attempts to suck up to him. But not Asura, she was perfectly fine shooting down and bringing in reality to his childish whims and fantasies.

 

“You’re as unimaginative as ever…” He smirked again. “Didn’t you ever let your mind wander to things you wish you could be?”

 

“Nope.” She muttered back, passing over his potion vials. 

 

Dabi took them, placing the objects into his belt in the specially made holders he had for items like these. And then he gazed back towards the girl who looked to be waiting for him to finish his thought. While Dabi was never the type to try and dig into other’s pasts of their thoughts and feelings, as he had his own share of fucked up memories, Asura seemed to know this conversation was not over. 

 

“Really?” He chuckled in disbelief. “Not even as a princess or a queen?”

 

Asura paused at his words, looking back at the male with a burning anger hidden behind her eyes for a moment before they cooled over and formed a look of frustration instead. She walked past him and into her home. The male followed, closing the outer door as he did so.

 

“Why would I want to be that?” She asked, sitting down and writing down what the price would be for her services this time.

 

“Isn’t it like every girl’s dream to like marry a handsome prince and live in a castle happily ever after or some bullshit like that?” Dabi’s tone seemed to be in a joking manner, but he was also a bit curious as to if Asura fell into this category.

 

“Oh yes… that dream is exactly what most girls dream of. But as you and I both know, that reality is much harsher.” She scoffed and held out the paper with the amount.

 

Dabi rose a brow at her as he read over the price. And despite Asura not knowing if he was giving her such a look from how much she was charging him this time or from her words she didn’t care to know. Not only did he ask her to make one of the most difficult potions in her book, but now he goes and has to bring up something so touchy.

 

“I wasn’t aware that you’d be so offended by the idea of having every single one of your problems taken care of if you married a royal.” Dabi sighed, handing her what was due.

 

Asura snatched it away with an angry glare, the male knowing almost right away that he had set her off on something right away. And while he wasn’t usually the type to sit back and listen to someone rave and complain about such stupid things, as he was avoiding Tomura for that right now, he did know that he wanted to keep coming back to his best witch for her assistance. And thus… he decided to hear her out and see what exactly made her so riled up by his latest words. Or at least get a good laugh about it later when he was gone from her residence.

 

“Is that seriously what you assume this to be for girls?” She spoke, eyes wide. “Arranged marriages are not something… they’re not something that woman get a say in!”

 

She turned and placed the money down on the table before looking back to the black-haired male who looked ready to listen intently about her words. Her eyes were angered now, the emotions she had been holding back no longer being blocked by the floodgates.

 

“Most of us aren’t given a choice… we’re sold off to the highest bidder, forced to bear children, and then punished if we act out of some patriotic mold shaped for us. So no… I don’t want to be a princess or a queen.”

 

Dabi closed his eyes slowly, allowing the words to sink into his mind. She wasn’t wrong, he knew fairly well of that. But he never expected her to sound so passionate about it. After all, she had nearly screamed this at him. But now as she calmed down and wiped her eyes of the budding tears on her face, Dabi knew that this truly was an issue he shouldn’t try to resolve or make less ‘important’.

 

Whatever this was about… seemed to go back further and more painfully then just the idea of what was happening. It almost seemed as if maybe, this was almost a reality in her case and one she would much rather have escaped or died in protest of then swallowed her pride on and allowed to occur.

 

“So… what do you dream of then?” Dabi asked, changing the subject but not enough to make it seem like he actually might be feeling anything towards the matter at hand.

 

“This.” Asura spoke, voice calm and stable once more. “This was what I dreamed about.”

 

Dabi chuckled, the idea of such a thing a bit ridiculous to him, especially when he thought of how her only real and consistent visitor was him. After all… who in their right mind would consider someone like him or someone with his occupation good company for a weekday afternoon chat?

 

“Can’t say I blame you.” He spoke, a small nostalgia appearing in his own hues. “Can’t say that my life now isn’t not better than the one I would have had if I stayed…”

 

“I guess we’re both just escaping what was placed before us without permission, right?” Asura laughed pitifully. “But at least now… I can tell you off without the thought of getting any punishment aside from my own loathing of my actions later.”

 

Dabi chuckled, shaking his head and heading towards the door out. He had spent enough time here after all and needed to get back to the League soon. If he didn’t something told him the more nosy members would pry and he sure didn’t want that.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, witch.” Dabi paused, looking back to the female who was now calmly gazing out her window. “Some people are looking for someone just like you after all.”

 

She lifted her head at this, meeting his disappearing gaze once more before the door shut behind him. She chuckled to herself, the feelings from before gone now as his words echoed off the walls and inside of her head. Glancing back out the window Asura sighed calmly and contently.

 

“One does feel like a God looking down like this… don’t you?” She spoke to no one in particular as people continued to pass by below… unaware of her above and of the conversation and person that he just been in her home moment prior. 

 

A thought that made her close her eyes and relax further into the seat. The only thing left on her mind now being the desire to clean up the mess made and wonder when next he would be coming back to see her.


	35. Akari Questions & Answers

  1. If anyone has caught a feeling of affections towards Akari, it would more then likely be Iida Tenya. While he is still unaware of Akari voting for him for class rep, his feelings started to progress after USJ. Seeing how selfless Akari is to helping others and doing what is right makes him see her in a new light. This awareness of his feelings come to fruition after Hero Killer Stain. The way she hugs him, makes the male realize that she’s much more then a peer to him… and that he has a crush on her.



 

  1. Akari easily gets along with a lot of the girl from her class. They all created an unbreakable bond thanks to their united dislike of Mineta. Akari tends to talk more to Yaoyorozu or Uraraka though, as she has teamed up with both of them various times and knows how strong and capable each female truly is. Akari also gets along well with Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki. After the events with Hero Killer Stain, the four of them seemed to have a closer bond and a better relationship than before. Something about nearly dying together seemed to make them all feel close to each other.



 

  1. Those who would dislike Akari would be Bakugou Katsuki and Monoma Neito. However, the reasons why each boy dislikes her are very different. For Bakugou, his dislike of the female came from when she claimed that she voted for Deku as class representative. However, Bakugou’s dislike of her is more rooted in ignoring and keeping his distance from the female. Monoma, like almost everyone, is Class A, is hated by him for reasons unknown. Though, Akari has a feeling he dislikes her because, despite her loss to him at the Sport’s Festival, she didn’t seem too bothered by it. If anything, her loss to him made Akari try harder to improve, the opposite effect Monoma wanted. 



 

  1. All Might sees a great deal of potential in Akari, but also knows that her fixation and slight fear of losing and being helpless is a great handicap she has. He worries for her a lot, often times trying to find and think of what exactly would make things better for her. He knows that at times his words are not able to reach her, but he’ll be damned if he gives up on his teaching of her. After All Might’s true form is revealed, he can see how Akari feels bad for what she said in the past to him, but All Might comforts her on this and tells her of how everyone is fighting a battle of their own. After this, All Might notices a change in her, and how she begins to come to him more often for advice. Something he couldn’t be happier about since she’s starting to see him as a trustworthy role model and teacher.



 

  1. Aizawa, like most of his students, just wants Akari to be happy, healthy, and to keep out of trouble. He knows she is more than capable of being a great hero, but needs to be able to control herself more. He knows she tends to jump into action before thinking things through. The reason he expelled her in the first place was that he didn’t want Akari to risk getting hurt or even worse. When she returns, he does his best to nurture her more, and often bonds with her over cats, seeing as the felines make her as happy as they do for him.



 

  1. Midoriya had always viewed Akari as a friend after she declared to Kacchan that she voted for him. He also was grateful to her for often telling him to stand up for himself and what he believed more. As time goes on and their friendship grows, Midoriya can see how capable of a hero Akari is. She’s brilliant and he can’t believe how lucky he is to call her a friend. When the situation with Bakugou and his kidnapping comes up, Midoriya is thankful for Akari to tag along, as he knows his friends will be there to support him. The only time Midoriya ever regretted an interaction with Akari was when she tried to take Eri. Midoriya, after hearing about her expulsion, blamed himself for not doing more. In a way, it helped fuel his desire to save Eri. After Akari returns, Midoriya apologizes to her, but she tells him to knock it off, as she didn’t hold ill feelings towards him. Afterward, she hugs him and lets him know how grateful she is to have him as her friend.



 

  1. Stain’s opinion of Akari was at first similar to what he thought of Native. After all, if she was interning for him, she must have similar ideals to him. Therefore he had no issue in attacking her as well. However, after hearing her words and seeing her attempt to help her classmates fight, he believed her to be lying in an attempt to save her life. Much like Iida, Stain believed it was too late for her to change, and tried to end her once more along with Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya. After his defeat and arrest… Stain started to think more of the students who managed to defeat him. Akari, in particular, he had been thinking a lot about while incarcerated. His thoughts starting to make him believe that he judged her too early… and that she might actually have the heart of a hero.



 

  1. The League of Villains does not like Akari or her words to them very much. Tomura, much like Midoriya, wishes to kill her because of her she lectured him at USJ. He doesn’t enjoy self-righteous children, and so she’s near the top of his list of annoying children who need to be put in their place. Dabi also greatly dislikes Akari. During their attack at the summer training camp, Dabi earned himself a large gash in his fight with her. Since then, he’s often told Tomura and the other members of the League that aside from Endeavor and Todoroki… he wishes to kill Akari as well. Therefore, the League of villains easily views her as an enemy.




	36. Kae Sato (BNHA OC x All Might)

Kae Sato x Toshinori Yagi

Commission for @mydraftmind

 

Kae had never imagined what it would be like having one of her work colleagues be the number one hero. But upon Nedzu’s staff alert of All Might’s arrival to being added to the UA staff that year, she truly was thrown through a loop. Not simply because she was always very passionate about the man and all the good work she did, but that if he was such a good hero, he might make an amazing teacher as well.

 

And while she never wanted to admit it to anyone, let alone herself… the female was worried that she’d be inadequate to her own students when they compared her to the number one hero. But she was quick to shake her head, knowing her own students adored her like no tomorrow and nothing would change that.

 

So far, the year itself had gone rather well, and Kae had found herself having a few conversations with the number one hero from time to time. Always in a group around others, and never on her own with him. So as she walked into the teacher’s room early one morning to see the skinny blonde man hunched over his desk and with a strain on his face.

 

The brown haired woman walked over, pausing by the man’s desk and looking down at him. By now, Toshinori had noticed and heard her, and thus gently lifted his head upwards to look at her. He smiled nervously, a pile of papers sitting on his desk, the names of various students meeting her eyes.

 

“Having some trouble grading?” She asked, fishing out a red pen from her purse and looking towards the man with a smile. “Want some help?”

 

Toshinori’s eyes went wide, but he wouldn’t push her kindness away. And besides, she had been teaching much longer then he had, so she should know the answer to his problems. And so with a nod he allowed the female next to him, a red pen of his own in his hand as well.

 

“What seems to be the problem?” Kae asked, starting to glance over the marks and corrections he had made thus far.

 

“I can’t help but feel like I’ve graded them too harshly…” The blonde man sighed. “I don’t want to crush their hearts from something this basic.”

 

“Hmmm….” Kae muttered, looking at the student’s paper she currently was reading. It appeared they had to write an essay on the benefits of partner formations and how their own skills would be beneficial in a duo.

 

Toshinori watched in shock as she suddenly began to mark the paper, the white sheet turning red with words and critiques. She handed it over to the pro-hero aside her and let out a small huff.

 

“You’re being too easy.” She scolded him lightly. “This one is full of claims of how he’d be a good partner, but there is no evidence to back it up. Remember the CSE structure, every paper needs to be based on this!”

 

“CSE… oh yes! Claim, support, and explain!” All Might sighed, starting to go over the paper in his own hands. “Thank you for your help, I’ll try to be more critical of them from now on.”

 

Kae smiled towards the male, reaching out and squeezing his shoulders in a comforting way. “Good! The harsher you are… the better they’ll work hard to impress you. Just don’t push too hard and know what is enough for them each.”

 

“You’re very knowledgeable on this sort of thing. I take it's from years of experience.” Toshinori laughed, seeing as the brown haired female next to him nodded slowly.

 

“Of course. Like hero work, you learn the most important things while on the field.”

 

It was silent a moment after that, neither really speaking as the grading continued. However, All Might cleared his throat, catching the attention of the woman beside him once more. She looked up at him, scarlet hues watching him with a curious expression.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking… what made you decide to be a teacher?”

 

Kae smiled softly, pausing in her grading. She sighed in a way that made it seem as if she was experiencing some sort of nostalgia. And then, she turned to look at him, eyes shining with happiness that could not be misplaced.

 

“When I was in school and my friends would always ask me for help… the feeling I’d get when I saw that the information had finally clocked always made me feel giddy. And so I guess I wanted to keep seeing people finally understand… and to help them become more well rounded and intelligent individuals. So… I applied to be a teacher here, and was lucky enough to be accepted.”

 

Toshinori smiled towards this, his muscular form suddenly appearing in front of the woman and he lifted his thumb up. “That’s an excellent reason! I am moved by your words!”

 

He reverted a moment later, light drops of blood coming from his mouth as well. Kae muffled a laugh and handed over a tissue near her to the bleeding man. As she did so, she returned the question to the pro-hero.

 

“Me…?” All Might gulped nervously. “I suppose… I haven’t found my reason yet. I adore my students and love to see how amazing they are all becoming in the aspect of heroes… but I can’t seem to find my reason for loving teaching yet. It's not that I don’t love it… I just haven’t figure out why I do love it yet.”

 

Kae nodded, flashing All Might one final smile. “I’m sure you will… you’re quite capable of whatever you wish to do or find. You’ll find your reason in no time, I’m sure of it.”

 

All Might wasn’t sure what came over him at that point, but he knew he could trust her words and kind eyes. Sato-sensei seemed to really know her stuff… after all, he had already learned a few things from her this morning, and classes had yet to even start.

 

Plus… he knew from now on he had a friend to come to if he was struggling with his job… and knew she wouldn’t mind his company.


End file.
